Wondrous Work Of Art
by AuntySnix26
Summary: Brittany's a painter and is very passionate about her work. When she spots a girl in the park one day, she finds herself constantly painting pictures of this woman... Until they meet and the fiery Latina turns Brittany's world upside down. G!PBrittany. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, guys. This is AU because it's G!PBrittany but in this world, it's completely normal for a woman to have a penis. If any of you don't like that kind of thing then please don't read this. I was reading a few G!P fics and I thought I'd try one myself. This is the first time I've tried something like this so please be nice. And Artie can walk in this story. Also, this is purely fiction so if I make any mistakes with venues or places or whatever, then those mistakes aren't mistakes, they're things I made up because I don't know anything.

Okay, enjoy..

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter One

Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo. Violet.

The colors of the rainbow. The colors that Brittany got when she was 6 years old in the form of paint, along with an easel and some painting boards. She was ecstatic when she'd opened her present and seen what she'd gotten. Her smile was practically splitting her face as she pulled out the tubs of paint, one right after the other. Her beautiful blonde locks were tied in pigtails on either side of her head. She jumped up and down as she took out her paintbrushes.

"Mommy, can I paint now?" Brittany asked, her adorable smile still present on her face. Her cheeks were as rosy as ever as her blue eyes sparkled in the sun. She had on her favorite orange sneakers and her bright blue socks, along with her knee length, green sun dress and her Dora The Explorer watch.

"Of course, Bug, why don't we go set up your stuff in the tree house, yeah?" said her mother, Jennifer, as she put down the pitcher of lemonade she'd been carrying and walked over to her 6 year old. Brittany nodded frantically as her mother chuckled while picking up the easel and paint boards, letting Brittany carry the paint and paint brushes, her arms full as she sprinted toward the tree house, "Slow down, Bug, you might hurt yourself."

Bug has been Brittany's nickname since she was 1 year old. She'd been practicing her walking as she waddled around the living room with her toy unicorn and saw a bug in the corner of the room, "Bug." she'd said, making her mother and father jump in surprise at their daughters first word. Since that moment, the whole family's called her Bug.

"I not gonna fall, mommy, I got it." said Brittany, stopping at the ladder and putting her paints and brushes in the basket that hung on a rope from the tree. She giggled as she quickly climbed up the ladder, getting to the top and pulling on the rope to retrieve her paints, "Mommy! How's you gonna get the other stuff up? Can you climb and carry at the same time?"

"Don't worry, Bug, I'll be fine." said her mother, smiling at her daughters worry for her new painting gear.

"Is you sure? Do you wants me to ask daddy to help?" asked Brittany, sitting at the top, dangling her legs off the edge as she hung on to a branch with a big smile planted on her face. She was missing two teeth. One at the bottom left and one at the top in the middle.

"Daddy's busy barbecuing, Bug. I'll be okay, don't worry." said Jennifer, beginning to climb up the ladder, easel and paint boards in hand.

"Is not you I worried abouts mommy." said Brittany, giggling with a cheeky look in her eye. Her mother chuckled and shook her head, finally reaching the top, lifting up the easel and paint boards and placing them on the wood of the tree house, "Mommy, you mades it!"

"I sure did, Bug." said Jennifer, climbing up and into the tree house, picking up the easel and paint boards and setting them up next to Brittany's toy oven, "Is over here okay, Bug? You want your painting stuff somewhere else?"

"Um... Lets me thinks." said Brittany, tapping her little chin with her finger as she looked at the placing of her easel, "Cans you please move it over to next to the door?"

"Sure thing, Bug." said Jennifer, lifting the mini-easel and placing it by the dark blue door of the tree house. Brittany had painted that door with her dad, Skip. They'd made it together when she was 4 and she'd had so much fun helping her dad paint the walls and the door that she'd even started on the floor, only to have her dad stop her, telling her that he didn't want her to get paint all over her feet.

"Thanks mommy. It looks good over there." said Brittany, putting out her arms and spreading her fingers, signaling she wanted a hug. Jennifer smiled and picked her up, spinning her around and peppering her tiny little cheeks with kisses, "Mommy! That tickles!"

"Okay, Bug. We'll call you when the food's ready, okay? You have fun up here. Just try not to make a mess, yeah? Put on your apron so you don't get paint stains on your dress, okay?" said Jennifer, putting her daughter down and kissing her head.

"Okay, mommy. Thanks for your help. You cans go back down now. I be okay." said Brittany, tying her red apron around her waist and picking up a paintbrush, staring at it for a while until looking at her mom.

"You need a cup of water?" asked Jennifer.

"Uh-huh." said Brittany.

"Okey dokey, Bug. I'll be right back." said Jennifer, making her way to the slide, grabbing a pillow and sliding down. While Jennifer got a cup of water for Brittany, her daughter was busying herself opening her tubs of paint and putting them in a neat row. She put them in order too. Brittany Order. So, she put the colors together that she thought belonged next to each other. And her sequence was this:

Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo. Violet.

The colors of the rainbow. The colors that Brittany put next to each other on the very first day of her painting career.

••••••••••••••••••••

"You have a beautiful smile." said Brittany, sitting in the park with her painting gear, smiling as she carefully painted a portrait of a little girl who was sitting opposite her.

"Thank you." said the little red head. Brittany nodded and finished off the girl's freckles.

"And... Done." said Brittany, "Do you wanna keep it?"

"Yeah! I has 5 cents." said the red head, making Brittany chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. You get it for free." said Brittany, picking up the painting and handing it to the girl who's eyeballs widened when she saw the painting.

"Whoa! That looks just like me!" she exclaimed. Brittany nodded, "How'd you do that?"

"I've had a lot of practice. I've been painting since I was 6 years old."

"Whoa! How old is you now?" the girl asked.

"I'm 23 now." said Brittany with a smile. The girl gave Brittany a big grin before giving her a hug.

"Thanks for the painting, lady. Is really good."

"No problem, sweetie. You have a good day, yeah?" said Brittany. The girl nodded and ran away to her mom, painting in hand and a smile on her face.

Brittany chuckled and shook her head, before starting to pack away her stuff. A few seconds after she'd put all the lids back on her tubs of paint, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled.

"Hey Puck." she said, giving her best friend a high five and a fist bump before continuing to pack away her gear.

"Yo," said Puck, helping Brittany pack away her easel, "So, Pierce, you coming to Chang's club opening tonight?"

"Yeah, of course." said Brittany, putting her stuff in her painting bag and slinging it over her shoulder, "But I have to stop by my parents place first."

"Why?" asked Puck.

"I have to pay my mom back."

"For what?" asked Puck.

"She lent me a couple bucks to buy a new easel. My last one broke and I'd already used most of my painting money on rent." said Brittany before stopping dead in her tracks and putting her arm in front of Puck, to stop him.

"What?" he asked.

"There she is." said Brittany, looking at a blonde and a brunette a few meters away. Puck looked in the direction that Brittany was looking in and smirked.

"Is she that girl that you've been chattering away about for the past couple months?" Puck asked.

"Yeah," Brittany said in a breathy voice, "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"She's hot, that's for sure." said Puck. The both of them watched as the brunette smiled at a little boy that looked about 3, running up to her with a flower. She bent down and picked him up, spinning him around before pecking his cheek, "But she has a kid... Not hot."

"Puck, you have a kid." said Brittany, pulling her attention away from the girl and looking at Puck.

"Yeah... But, my kid gets me girls." he said. Brittany rolled her eyes and began walking again, Puck following as they passed the brunette and the boy.

"Okay, we've gotta go to my parents place now and then we'll go back to my apartment to get ready." said Brittany, putting her painting bag in the trunk of her car. Puck nodded and opened the passenger door, climbing in and buckling up.

Brittany and Puck had met when they were 9. They met when Puck moved into the same neighborhood that Brittany was living in. Puck had kicked his football into Brittany's tree house while she was painting, causing her to become livid. She angrily grabbed Puck's football and slid down the slide, marching over to the mow-hawked boy and throwing his ball at him.

"I was trying to paint. Can't you go to the park to play with your stupid tennis ball?" asked Brittany with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Jeez, calm down. And it's a football, by the way, not a tennis ball." said Puck, rolling his eyes and putting the ball under his arm.

"Whatever, idiot. Just don't kick your ball into my tree house. It's annoying." Brittany said, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at Puck.

"I'm Noah. But my friends call me Puck... You can call me Puck." said the boy, making Brittany unfold her arms and sigh.

"I'm Brittany. But my friends call me Brittany... So, you can call me Brittany." she said, sticking out her hand to shake his.

"It's nice to meet you, Brittany." he said, shaking her hand with a smile on his face.

Brittany nodded and smiled.

"You too. Now, I'm gonna go finish painting. But, you can come over to my house tomorrow for cookies." said Brittany, her anger fading away as she realized that she'd just made a new friend.

"Cool! I'll see you tomorrow then, Brittany. Have fun painting." said Puck before turning around and running into his house. Brittany smiled and turned, walking over to her tree house and climbing up the ladder to continue painting with a smile on her face.

••••••••••••••••••••

As soon as Brittany had turned on the shower in her bathroom, she began to take her clothes off. She stood naked in front of her full body mirror and looked at herself while the water of the shower fell out of the shower head. Brittany looked at her crotch and smiled slightly. She was proud of what she had down south.

Brittany had always had a penis, from the day she was born. She's always wondered what it'd feel like to have a vagina like some girls do but she likes her penis. It makes her feel confident.

She ran her fingers over it and stopped at the tip. Thoughts of the fact that she was a virgin started to swarm in her head. She was okay with being a virgin. She'd always wanted to wait to have sex until she was married. She wanted to be in love first. It's called making love, isn't it? Maybe she's old fashioned but she says that, that means that you do it with someone you love. Like, when she's married and she's ready to take that love and turn it into a baby. That's the way she sees it. But, she's never even been in love with anyone. She's been in relationships before but... She was never in love.

She sighed and climbed into the shower, washing herself and washing her hair before getting out and drying herself off. She got out a pair of black skinny jeans, her favorite sneakers, a black spaghetti strap top and a blue jacket. After getting dressed, she straightened her hair and put on some light make-up before making her way into the living room.

"Puckerman, let's go." she said, walking past the couch and out the front door. Puck jumped up and followed Brittany, closing the door behind him and running after her.

"So, did you bring condoms?" he asked as Brittany unlocked her car. She rolled her eyes as the two of them got in.

"No, Puck." she said, starting the car.

"So... You're still set on that whole 'not gonna fuck a girl until I'm married' thing?" asked Puck, buckling up as Brittany pulled out of her driveway.

"Jesus, Puck. Why do you have to say it like that?" asked Brittany, putting her car in gear and driving toward Mike Chang's new club, "I'm not going to go around fucking girls when I'm married. I'm only going to be sleeping with one girl and that girl will be my wife."

"Pierce, you have to get out there. You have to know what it's like to sleep with a bunch of girls before you find the person you're supposed to be with. Sleeping with one girl your entire life is lame." said Puck. Brittany sighed.

"Look, Puck, sex is a big deal to me and I don't want to lose my virginity to a girl that I don't care about. I want my first time to be with somebody I'm in love with." Brittany said, making a left.

"Why do you have to be so emotional and crap?"

"Shut up. Just, shut up."

••••••••••••••••••••

"Puckerman! Pierce! Yo, I'll get you a few drinks. On the house." said Mike from behind the bar. Brittany smiled and hopped up on a bar stool.

"Mike, this place looks great." said Puck, sitting next to Brittany.

"Thanks Puck. We worked really hard on it. I'm surprised that so many people showed up." said Mike.

"You shouldn't be. It looks amazing. I love this music." said Brittany as Mike gave her and Puck a beer.

"I know, huh? Artie's the DJ." said Mike, nodding toward the DJ table. Brittany chuckled at how Artie was bobbing his head along with the beat.

"It's awesome." said Puck, "I'm gonna go talk to some pretty ladies." Brittany rolled her eyes and nodded, watching as Puck made his way to the dance floor.

"How's the painting been going?" asked Mike, wiping the counter before leaning against it. Brittany smiled.

"It's good. I'm having a lot of fun with it but I kinda need to get a temporary job until I can figure out how to make actual money out of my paintings. I mean, I love painting but I need to pay rent." said Brittany.

"Well, you can draw, right?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, why?" asked Brittany after taking a sip of her beer.

"Well, there's a job opening at Tina's tattoo parlor. She needs another artist. It's really good pay too. I don't know, you might enjoy it." said Mike, pushing a drink across the bar to a customer while still talking to Brittany.

"Really?" asked Brittany becoming interested.

"Yeah. I can tell Tina you'd like the job. She's one of your best friends, I'm sure she'd give it to you." said Mike.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Mike. Thanks." said Brittany.

"Sure. Done." said Mike. Brittany smiled and took a sip of her beer before a very drunk Rachel Berry practically fell on top of her.

"Um... Hey, Rach." said Brittany.

"Hey, Britt!" Rachel exclaimed, taking a sip of her drink, "God, you are so sexy!" she said, licking Brittany's neck.

"Uh... Thanks." said Brittany, awkwardly.

"Does you wanna get outta here?" asked Rachel, with a slur in her tone.

"How much did Puck pay you to say that?" asked Brittany causing Rachel to roll her eyes and sit next to her.

"100 bucks." said Rachel.

"You're not even drunk, are you?" asked Brittany.

"Nope. This is a virgin margarita." said Rachel. Brittany chuckled and shook her head.

"God, I don't understand why he can't just drop it." said Brittany, finishing her beer, "Mike, can I get another one?"

"Coming right up." said Mike, grabbing another beer out of the fridge for Brittany.

"Thanks." said Brittany, taking it from him, "I mean, I wanna have sex when I'm married, why can't he just accept that?"

"Because he's Puck. And you're his best friend." said Rachel, "He just wants you to experience everything, I guess. He wants you to know what it's like to have sex before you settle down and spend the rest of your life with one girl. He wants you to be able to experience sex with a variety of women. Not just one. And, this is just what I think, it'd probably be good for you."

"...Maybe." said Brittany, a thoughtful look taking over her face, "I guess I could have sex before I get married but... I'd want to be in a relationship with the person I have sex with. I'm not gonna have any one night stands. That's not me."

"Really? You'd actually be opening to having sex before marriage?" asked Rachel, Brittany nodded, "That's great. I can actually set you up with someone."

"Yeah?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah." said Rachel.

"Great. Who?" asked Brittany.

"Well, I work with her at the theater. She's a director and a writer. She's brilliant. I think you'd really like her too. She's gorgeous. Dark hair, dark eyes. Her name's Santana. Should I set it up?" asked Rachel.

"Sure." said Brittany, taking a sip of her beer.

"Great!" Rachel squealed, "How's Saturday? Lunch?"

"Okay. I'm not busy." said Brittany.

"Yay, okay, it's a date then." said Rachel excitedly, clapping as she texted someone frantically.

"Are you sure that's a virgin margarita?" asked Brittany, earning a glare from Rachel.

"Yes. Are you sure you're a virgin margarita?" asked Rachel. Brittany frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know." said Rachel, rolling her eyes as Brittany laughed.

"Mike, can I get another beer? I plan on getting hammered tonight." said Brittany, downing the rest of her beer.

"Sure thing."

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, if one gets knocked over and happens to fall there's 98 bottles of beer on the wall. 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer.."

••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: My first fic, so please review. Stuff will start happening in the next few chapters. I just have to get the story started. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Whoa! I'm really surprised this story got such an amazing response. Thank you SO much guys.

Here's chapter 2.. Enjoy and keep reviewing! :)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter Two

Chocolate chip cookies.

Brittany's favorite snack. The first time she ever made chocolate chip cookies was when she was 8. It was Christmas eve and she wanted to make cookies for Santa, so her dad whipped out his apron and helped her bake them.

"Okay, Bug. Why don't you beat this egg?" asked her dad, cracking an egg into a bowl and handing his daughter a whisk.

"Beat it at what? A dance competition?" asked Brittany, clearly confused as to what her father meant. He chuckled.

"No, Bug. I meant, whisk it. Like this," said Skip, showing Brittany how to do it. She smiled and nodded before taking over the beating of the egg.

"Like this?" she asked. Skip nodded.

"That's perfect."

As soon as the cookies were in the oven, Brittany sat on the floor staring at them through the oven door, waiting for them to be finished.

"Daddy, are they finished yet?" asked Brittany. Her father chuckled and picked her up, throwing her in the air and catching her, kissing her cheek and putting her on his hip.

"They'll be finished in about 5 minutes. You wanna go take a bath while they finish?" he asked, causing her to frantically nod her head. He put her down with a smile, "Go upstairs to mommy, she'll help you."

"Kay!" yelled Brittany, racing up the stairs to the bathroom, "Mommy! Daddy says that you can help me bath."

"Okay, Bug. You turn on the water and I'll be there in a second." said Jennifer. Brittany nodded to herself and turned on the water before pouring a bunch of bubble bath in.

"Mommy! We gotta do this in 5 minutes because that's when the cookies finish!" yelled Brittany as she took her shirt off and threw it into the hamper.

"Okay, sweetums, we better get you washed then." said Jennifer, "Take your briefs off before you get in this time, okay?"

"Kay." said Brittany, taking off her kiddies briefs and throwing them in the hamper before climbing into the half full bath, "Mommy, do you think Santa's gonna bring me a kitty?"

"Maybe.." said Jennifer, "I think Santa likes you. Since you gave him all your sour patch kids last year. He'll like you even more this year since you're giving him cookies. Apparently, Santa loves cookies."

"Really?" asked Brittany with a huge smile. Her mother nodded and started scrubbing her back, "So, if I get a kitty, what should I call it?"

"I don't know sweetheart. What do you wanna call it?" asked Jennifer.

"Um... I don't know. If I get one then I'll have to see when I get it." answered Brittany, leaning back as her mother wet her hair. Jennifer chuckled as she massaged some shampoo into Brittany's hair.

"Good idea, Bug." said Jennifer, rinsing Brittany's hair.

"Thanks!"

After Brittany was dressed in her pajamas she was downstairs, carefully placing cookies on a plate.

"Daddy, we need milk too. And a carrot for Rudolf." she said, looking at her dad who was already taking out a glass and the milk.

"Okay, Bug. Here's the milk." said Skip, handing Brittany the glass if milk and getting a carrot out.

"Thanks daddy. So, what time is bed time?" asked Brittany, putting the carrot on the plate and carrying the plate to the coffee table while trying her best to carry the milk as well.

"Bed time's now, Bug." said Skip, making Brittany sigh.

"Okay." she said, "Goodnight, daddy. Night, mommy,"

"Night, night Bug." said Jennifer.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." said Skip, kissing Brittany's head before watching as she skipped up the stairs and ran to her bedroom.

The next morning, Brittany smiled as she saw the empty plate that was once full of cookies. Santa had ate them all... And he brought her a kitty. She called him Lord Tubbington. Tubbs for short. Only because he got into the bath tub with her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hsss," Brittany hissed as she pumped up and down her hard member. She'd woken up with her own personal tent in her pants that morning. It'd been happening a lot lately. It happened almost all the time when she was going through puberty but she learned how to control it.

She pumped faster and harder, feeling herself getting close.

"Aah, god." she moaned in a breathy tone while her back arched slightly before coming back down as long, thick ropes of cum shot out of her member and onto her chest and hand, "Jesus Christ." she slowed her hand and gently squeezed her head before giving it a few more soft strokes and letting go. When Brittany was hard, she was a full 8 inches and she took pride in that.

She sighed and relaxed her arm, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply through her nose. Her penis softened and her phone rang from her bed side table.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, gorgeous." said a voice on the other end. Brittany smiled.

"Hey, Q. What's up?" she asked.

"I'm coming over. We're hanging out today." said Quinn Fabray on the other end. Brittany smiled and chuckled.

"Okay, then. I guess I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yup. I can hear in the tone of your voice that you either just woke up or you were doing something naughty so take a shower and get dressed. I'm gonna pick you up in 20 minutes. We're going to the mall." said Quinn. Brittany giggled and got out of bed.

"Sure thing, Q. See you in 20." she said before hanging up and walking to her bathroom, butt naked.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hello, sweetums!" said a very chirpy Quinn as Brittany got into her car.

"Hello... Quinn." said Brittany, buckling up. Quinn laughed and pulled out of Brittany's driveway, "So... Why are we going to the mall?"

"Because... We're going to talk. Rachel told me about your date tomorrow." said Quinn, causing Brittany to roll her eyes.

"Yeah." said Brittany, "Apparently the girl's name is Santana and she's a writer and director."

"What? I know a Santana that's a writer and a director." said Quinn, making a right.

"Yeah? Maybe it's the same one." said Brittany.

"Yeah! Hey, if it is, then you'll really like her Britt. She's amazing. And she's absolutely gorgeous too. One of the most beautiful women I've ever seen." said Quinn.

"Really? How do you know her?" asked Brittany.

"I was in one of her shows. She's really talented too." said Quinn.

"Well, all that stuff is great but... I don't know there's this girl that I've seen in the park before and.. I really like her. I mean, I haven't met her but she's so beautiful, you know. I think I've painted about 30 paintings of just her." said Brittany with a sigh. Quinn smiled.

"Aw... Britty's in love with a girl she doesn't know." said Quinn. Brittany rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"I'm not in love, Quinn. I just really like her, I guess. She's beautiful, you know. She could be the dullest woman on the planet and I'd rather get to know her before I say I'm in love." said Brittany, "Right now, I just like her looks."

"Okay, then, you overly emotional dyke." said Quinn, making Brittany chuckle, "We are going clothes shopping because word on the street is that you only have one pair of jeans and the rest is sweat pants. Also, briefs. We're getting you tons of sexy ones."

"Jeez, Q. Why?" asked Brittany.

"Because, women like sexy underwear. You can't be wearing those Spongebob briefs before you have sex. And definitely not on a date." Brittany sighed as Quinn parked the car in the malls parking lot.

"Sure, make fun of my underwear, that'll make me feel amazing." Brittany said sarcastically, taking off her seat belt and getting out of the car. Quinn smiled and got out too, watching as Brittany adjusted her beanie.

"Yeah... That beanie... Gotta go."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Jesus, Quinn. We've already tried on like 40 pairs of jeans. Can we just buy the stuff we have and go?" asked Brittany as Quinn looked at the jeans she was now wearing. Quinn rolled her eyes and tugged the jeans off.

"Here, put these briefs on." she said, handing Brittany a pair of briefs. Brittany groaned in frustration, taking her legs out of the jeans and making her way into the dressing room to change.

"This is the last piece of clothing I'm trying on today. I'm tired and I wanna go home, take a bath and watch a movie." said Brittany.

"Don't be such a girl, we haven't even had lunch yet." said Quinn, watching as Brittany walked out of the dressing room with the leopard print briefs on.

"I feel like Van Wilder." Brittany said, making Quinn laugh.

"They look good on you, Britt." she said, making Brittany shake her head.

"I would never wear these." said Brittany, uncomfortably putting her hands on her hips, not really knowing what to do with them.

"Well, I'd fuck you if you wore those." said Quinn.

"Quinn, you'd fuck anyone that wore these." said Brittany, taking them off after Quinn tossed her the pants she'd worn to the store.

"Yeah, that's true. But, you have a nice dick too." said Quinn, watching as Brittany slid on her underwear and then her pants.

"Thanks." said Brittany.

"No, seriously, I mean, it's really, really nice." said Quinn, staring at Brittany's, now covered, crotch.

"Um... You have a girlfriend." said Brittany.

"Yes, I do." said Quinn, snapping her eyes up to Brittany's face and then to the jeans in her hands, "Should we go pay? I'm starving."

"Yes. For the love of God, I just wanna get out of here." said Brittany. Quinn chuckled and grabbed the stuff they were gonna buy before making her way to the counter to pay.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, what am I supposed to do tomorrow? You know, on my date? I haven't been on a date in a long time." said Brittany.

"Well, maybe just take her to the beach and bring like a picnic basket." said Quinn, "It's a lunch date, right?"

"Yeah. Rachel said that she's organized for the two of us to meet at the park." said Brittany, eating a french fry.

"Well, I say, take her to the beach. If it's the Santana I know then, she'll love it if you take her to the beach. She once told me that it's her perfect idea for a first date." said Quinn, sipping her coffee.

"Okay, yeah. I will. I'm actually kinda looking forward to it. Even though I really wanna go out with the girl from the park." said Brittany. Quinn chuckled and shook her head.

"Mmm, so, how's Puckerman?" asked Quinn, making Brittany smirk.

"Shouldn't you know? He is the father of your child." said Brittany.

"Well, we don't talk that often. Only when he asks to see Beth." said Quinn, "So, how is he?"

"He's... Puckerman." said Brittany, taking a sip of her ice tea. Quinn nodded.

"Always will be." she said, "So, are you gonna wear your leopard print briefs tomorrow?"

"No." said Brittany, "I might like this girl, I don't wanna scare her."

Quinn laughed and ate a french fry.

"Well, if she sees what's underneath, she won't care about the underwear."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Yes, Rachel. I picked up the lollipop." said Brittany, on the phone with Rachel as she got out of her car at the park, "Yes, I got the strawberry. Just relax. Listen, I'm at the park. So I gotta go now. Bye, bye." Brittany sighed and made her way over to the place that Rachel told her that Santana and herself were supposed to meet. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw dark, raven hair belonging to a girl that was waiting at the place that she was on her way to. Brittany smiled to herself and walked over to the girl who's face she still hadn't seen. She tapped her on the shoulder, causing the girl to turn around. The girl smiled as Brittany's breath caught in her throat.

"Hi, you must be Brittany? I'm Santana." said the girl. Brittany absentmindedly shook her hand, still trying to get into her head that this girl is the girl from the park. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, hi.." she said, "It's.. Really nice to meet you."

"You too." said Santana, still smiling, "Wow, I'm glad Rachel set us up. You're gorgeous. But, I'm sure I've seen you before. You're that girl that paints in the park." Brittany nodded with a smile as her heart jumped, "Your paintings are amazing."

"Thanks..." said Brittany, looking at the girl as if she were enchanted, "Sorry... You're just... Really beautiful." Santana smiled and chuckled.

"Thank you, Brittany." she said.

"I got you this." said Brittany, taking out the strawberry lollipop she'd gotten, causing Santana to laugh. Brittany felt herself smiling like an ape at the sound of Santana's laugh, "Rachel was really persistent about me getting you this lollipop, so..."

"Thank you. I love lollipops, they're so much better than flowers or chocolate." said Santana.

"That's... Really cute." said Brittany, unable to contain her smile, "And I totally agree."

"Well, that's a good thing. I mean, if you didn't agree then I don't think I'd be able to go on this date with you." said Santana. Brittany chuckled.

"Um, so, I thought we could have a picnic on the beach." said Brittany, starting to walk with Santana next to her. She was constantly stealing glances of the Latina as they walked to her car.

"I love the beach. Man, you have amazing sources. You're on a roll." said Santana, smiling as the two of them stopped at Brittany's car.

"Yeah, well, you know what they say... If you don't come prepared on the first date... You're date won't like you very much." said Brittany awkwardly, making Santana laugh again.

"You're funny, Brittany. I think I like you already." said Santana as Brittany opened her car door for her. She got in and watched the smile form on Brittany's face as she closed the door.

Brittany walked around the car but stopped at the back to do a little dance. She was on a date with the girl from the park. She was so glad she decided to wear her plain black briefs. If she had worn the leopard print ones she'd never get a second date.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: Once again, thank you for the amazing response. Keep reviewing guys. They make my day. :) the next chapter will be the date. If I get 10+ reviews for this chap, I'll post the next one tomorrow. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter..

Continued..

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter Three

Brittany took a deep breath before climbing into the car. Santana smiled at her as she struggled to get her seat belt on. She chuckled awkwardly but finally managed to get it on. As soon as she had started the car and they were on the road, she spoke.

"So, Rachel told me that you're a writer and a director?" said Brittany.

"Oh, yeah. I love theater. Writing a script is my way of writing a fantasy or writing the way I wish my life would go, you know? And then I get to direct which makes me happy because when I'm directing it's like I have some sort of control over my life.. I like that feeling." said Santana, looking at Brittany who glanced at her before looking back at the road.

"So, I take it you're extremely passionate about what you do?" said Brittany with a chuckle. Santana smiled and Brittany's heart started beating just a little faster.

"Yeah. What about you? What made you start painting?" asked Santana.

"Well, when I was younger I always loved to draw, you know? I'm pretty sure I even turned my parents bedroom into my own personal piece of paper." said Brittany, making Santana chuckle, "When I was 6 I got my first painting set and my mom and I put it all in the tree house we have in the backyard. I never left that tree house. I would fall asleep in there and my dad would have to come up and take me out."

"Wow. So, I take it you're extremely passionate about what you do?" asked Santana with a cheeky grin. Brittany chuckled.

"Definitely." said Brittany, "And then I started painting people and faces and I think it's safe for me to say that I got pretty good at it."

"Well, maybe you could paint me sometime." said Santana as Brittany parked at the beach.

"Maybe." she said and took off her seat belt, climbing out of the car and racing around to open Santana's door for her. Santana chuckled.

"You really don't have to do that." said Santana, closing the door as Brittany got the picnic basket out of the trunk, "I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door."

"Oh, I know that, believe me, but, I feel as though a beautiful lady deserves the best." said Brittany, yanking the basket out and almost falling on her ass before closing the trunk.

"Well, if I'm the beautiful lady you're talking about then I guess I don't mind you opening doors for me." said Santana as Brittany started to walk to the sand. She walked around for a while trying to find a perfect spot, "Brittany, I really don't mind where we sit."

"I know. But I wanna make sure the wind doesn't blow the sand in our faces. It really hurts when that happens." said Brittany, putting down the basket and grabbing the blanket, carefully putting it down as Santana watched on with a smile. There was no wind at all that day and Santana found it cute how paranoid Brittany was being, "Okay, this is perfect."

Santana smiled and made her way over to Brittany, sitting down as Brittany put the basket down. Brittany sat down and looked at Santana.

"So, here's a personal question. Any kids?" asked Santana as Brittany took everything out of the basket. She chuckled and glanced at Santana who was looking at her.

"No. But I want kids someday." said Brittany, handing Santana a juice, "What about you? Do you have any kids?"

"No." said Santana, "But, I want kids someday too, so.." Brittany frowned slightly, remembering seeing Santana in the park with a little boy who looked like he was related to her.

"Any siblings?" asked Brittany.

"Yes. 2 brothers. Both younger. The one that's closer to my age is Ethan and the one that's not close to my age at all is Daniel." said Santana.

"Wow. That's awesome, I don't have any siblings. So, how old are your brothers?" asked Brittany.

"Ethan's 16 and Daniel's 3 turning 4." said Santana.

"Wow... That's young." said Brittany, "If you don't mind me asking but, how old are you?"

"22." said Santana, smiling, "What about you?"

"I'm 23." said Brittany, taking out sandwiches, "Okay, I brought PB and J, just PB and sour patch kids."

"Oh, my god. I love sour patch kids. I never used to like them when I was younger but when I hit puberty I was addicted." said Santana. Brittany smiled and handed Santana a pack of sour patch kids.

"Okay, do you like PB and J?" asked Brittany.

"Best sandwich in the world." said Santana, taking a sandwich from Brittany.

"Thank god. If you didn't like it, I probably would've had to... Go get a different one." said Brittany awkwardly with a frown. Santana laughed.

"You're cute." said Santana.

"Thank god."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Santana and Brittany had eaten and talked some more, Santana stood up.

"Come on." she said, holding out her hand for Brittany, who frowned.

"What?" asked Brittany, taking Santana's hand, allowing Santana to pull her up. Santana smiled and rolled up the bottoms of hers and Brittany's jeans.

"Take your shoes off." she said, kicking off her flats and putting her hands on her hips, waiting for Brittany to do the same. Brittany frowned and took off her shoes. Santana chuckled and grabbed her hand pulling her toward the water. The two of them ran into the water and Brittany let Santana jump onto her back, pushing her into the water. They giggled as Brittany landed in the water.

"If you were gonna do that then what was the point of rolling up the bottoms of our jeans?" asked Brittany, lying in the water with Santana half on top of her. Santana smiled.

"It's a habit." said Santana, looking at Brittany's eyes, "Your eyes are really blue."

"Thanks. Yours are really brown." said Brittany.

"Thanks." said Santana, "Would it be weird if I kissed you?"

"Not at all." said Brittany, smiling as Santana leaned in. As soon as their lips touched, Brittany's heart was doing somersaults inside her chest. It was a sweet kiss, a sweet, soft kiss. Not too long and not too short. When Santana pulled away, Brittany followed her to reconnect their lips. She encircled her arms securely around Santana's waist and kissed her a little deeper, causing Santana to hum.

They stayed like this for a while. Just kissing in the sea. When they finally decided to head back, the sun had already started setting.

"I had fun today." Said Brittany as her and Santana stood in the park next to Santana's car.

"Me too." she said, handing a Brittany a piece of paper, "That's my number."

Brittany smiled and gave Santana a soft peck on the cheek.

"I'll definitely call you. I wanna do this again sometime." she said before gently capturing Santana's lips with her own. Santana smiled and kissed back before pulling away.

"Me too." she said, "I should get home, my parents are going out so I have to look after my brother."

"You still live with your parents?" asked Brittany, causing Santana to chuckle.

"No. But my brother does and they're dropping him off at my place." said Santana, a smile still plastered on her face, "Goodnight, Britt."

"Goodnight, Santana." she said, watching as Santana climbed into her car and drove off. Brittany couldn't stop smiling as she drove home. She kissed the beautiful girl from the park. The beautiful girl from the park has a name. Santana.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You like that, baby?" asked Brittany as she thrust in and out of Santana hard and fast, causing the girl beneath her to moan and scream and writhe in ecstasy.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, Brittany, fuck me harder baby." Santana moaned as she started to move her hips upward to meet Brittany's thrusts. Brittany moved her hips as fast and as hard as possible, feeling Santana's walls clench and unclench around her hard dick.

"You feel so good and tight, San." Brittany moaned as Santana started to claw at her back. Brittany buried her head in Santana's neck and thrust upward, hitting Santana's sweet spot, causing the Latina to scream. Brittany kept thrusting upward, constantly hitting the same spot, bring the Latina to orgasm.

"I'm cumming, Brittany!" she moaned as she wrapped her legs around the blondes waist and arched her back, "Brittany! Brittany! Brittany! Brittany!" she chanted as she came, causing Brittany to shoot thick ropes of cum into her.

"Brittany? Brittany? Brittany? Brittany!" yelled Quinn as Brittany roused from her sleep. Shit, she thought, it was a dream. She opened her eyes and looked at Quinn.

"Hi, Q." she said in a groggy voice, extremely embarrassed by the fact that she was as hard as a rock. She put her hands over her erection and sat up.

"Um... Hello... Mrs Horny." said Quinn, smirking at Brittany, "You looked like you were having an awesome dream."

"Yeah. Sorry, it's been happening a lot lately. Especially since Saturday. Every time I fall asleep since then it's like the little general is up and ready for duty." said Brittany, "I just have to take a shower."

"No, no, you do your thing and I'll be in the kitchen making coffee, okay? Take your time." said Quinn, leaving Brittany's bedroom and shutting the door behind her. Brittany sighed and got out of bed, making her way to the adjoining bathroom in her bedroom and turning on the shower. She looked down at her erection and pulled a face. She was so hard that it hurt. And she came already. It was awesome that Brittany could have multiple orgasms but at times like these, when her friends just barge into her house in the mornings, she really hated it.

She pulled down her briefs and threw them in her hamper before removing her tie-dye T-shirt and throwing that into her hamper too. She got into the shower and wrapped her right hand around her dick and began stroking gently. She let her strokes become more confident as her thoughts wandered back to hers and Santana's kiss. She started pumping faster at the thought of Santana's soft, plump lips pressed against hers as they lay in the sea.

"Yeah..." she moaned, imagining Santana's lips wrapped around her cock, "Aah, so good." she pumped faster and faster, using her other hand to gently cup her balls, "Fuuuck," she rubbed them softly as her right hand worked her shaft as pre-cum oozed from the tip. She moved her right hand faster and faster as her balls tightened.

Santana. The girl from the park. Santana. Park. Santana. Park. Park. Santana. Santana. Santana.

"Oh, god!" she moaned as hot, white cum spurted out of her erect cock, landing on the wall of her shower and her hand. She jerked a few more times before letting go and waiting for her cock to soften. Brittany sighed as she came down from her orgasm.

"Brittany! Lord Tubbington keeps meowing at me! Where's his food?!" yelled Quinn from Brittany's bedroom. Brittany got her breath back started rinsing the cum off her shower wall.

"Cupboard under the sink!" Brittany yelled back.

"Okay! Thanks!" yelled Quinn before Brittany heard her bedroom door close as she washed her body and hair.

As soon as she was finished in the shower, she put on a pair of briefs, jeans, a black v-neck T-shirt and her sneakers. She tied her hair up and made her way into the kitchen.

"Feeling better?" asked Quinn, sipping some coffee as she looked through a photo album. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You wanna tell me why you're in my house at 8:30 in the morning?" asked Brittany, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, you weren't answering your phone, it's Monday, I don't have Beth and you were working at that tattoo place all day yesterday so, I wanted to see how your date went. And judging by the size of the erection you had when I got here, it went pretty well." said Quinn, "Did you have sex?"

"Jesus, Q. No. It was the first date. But... We did kiss." Brittany answered, "...Three times."

"Oh, my god! Britt, that's so awesome. Hey, so, Santana told me she likes you. I saw her at the theater yesterday and she was beaming." said Quinn, "Have you called her?"

"I didn't get a chance yesterday but I'm gonna call her today and maybe see if she wants to go out again." said Brittany getting the milk out of her fridge.

"Good... That's good. Good. So, Um... I sort of did something... Really awful." said Quinn, lookimg at how Brittany's hands stopped their motions as their eyes met.

"What?" asked Brittany.

"I, Um.. I sort of told her that... You're a virgin. And I'm sorry, I'm very sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." said Quinn, putting her hands over her face and peeking at Brittany through her fingers.

"You... You what?" asked Brittany, "You told her... That I'm a virgin? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Brittany, I'm sorry, okay? She asked to hear stories about you and it slipped out." said Quinn, "Please forgive me."

"She's never gonna talk to me again. She probably thinks I'm a total loser. The girl from the park thinks I'm a total loser, oh god!" said Brittany.

"She's the girl from the park?! Santana's that girl that you said you've drawn like a billion pictures of?! Oh, god, you guys are so meant to be!" said Quinn.

"Quinn! How could you do this to me?!" asked Brittany, a sad pout taking over face.

"No, no, Britt. It's not like that. She's fine with it. She thinks it's sweet. She doesn't care that you're a virgin, Britt. She likes you. And, she has a vagina. You guys can make babies together." said Quinn, making Brittany smile.

"You're sure she's fine with it? She doesn't think I'm a loser?" asked Brittany, stirring the milk into her coffee.

"No. She's not that insensitive, Britt. She's an amazing woman and you're really lucky she likes you. And, boy does she like you." said Quinn. Brittany smiled and felt her cheeks heat up.

"Really? She said she likes me?" asked Brittany. Quinn chuckled and nodded.

"She said she likes you." confirmed Quinn, "She thinks you're cute and funny and you're a good kisser."

"The girl from the park thinks I'm a good kisser?! Yeah, baby!" said Brittany, doing a little dance.

"Oh, and she said she saw your little dance after she'd gotten into the car. She saw you in the rear-view mirror." said Quinn, causing Brittany to stop her actions and cover her face with her hands.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. She thought that was adorable."

"Thank God." said Brittany, "Hey, can I show you one of the pictures I drew of her?"

"Sure." said Quinn as Brittany made her way to her art room to get her sketch pad.

"I'm working on a painting of her but, you can't see that until it's finished." said Brittany, coming back into the kitchen and handing Quinn her sketch pad, "What do you think? Does it look like her?"

"Oh, wow.." said Quinn, her eyes wide as she looked at the pencil sketch of Santana, her mouth slightly agape, "Brittany... It's beautiful. This looks just like her. You got all the details in her face perfect and her hair is dead on. Her smile is just as beautiful as it is in person... Brittany, this is really good. I mean, it's really, really good."

"Yeah? Should I give it to her?" asked Brittany. Quinn nodded.

"Definitely. She'll love it. Knowing Santana, she'll probably frame it and put it in her living room above the fire place." said Quinn, staring at the sketch pad, "Her house is so nice, have you been there?"

"No. We've been on one date, Q. I met her two days ago. But I know that the little boy that was with her in the park was her brother. He's adorable. I actually drew him too. Just turn the page." said Brittany.

"Oh, dear god, it's Daniel." said Quinn, looking at the picture of Daniel, "You should give her this one too. I mean, it looks just like him. Shit, I've seen your work before but, holy fuck, you're talented" Brittany laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Thanks, Q." said Brittany, "I was thinking about selling them but, I'm not sure. I've sold most of my other stuff and they sold pretty well but, I don't know, do you think I'd get a lot for these? I mean, they're not exactly the Mona Lisa."

"Brittany, they're better! But, only sell them if you're sure. Or you could keep these and draw more, then sell those." said Quinn, "Or you could just give them to me."

Brittany laughed.

"I'll draw you and give you that, yeah?" asked Brittany, causing Quinn to frantically nod her head, "Okay, good. I'll get right on that."

"Yay! But, you better make me look hot."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will have a Brittana second date. Yay. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks again to those of you who reviewed, favorited and followed. Those of you who are just reading, thank you too! I love you guys!

Here's chapter 4...

••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter Four

"Um... Rachel, maybe stand there and then say the line while facing Kurt. It looks better." said Santana, standing in the second row of seats in the theater, looking up at the stage.

"But, I'm saying my line to Blaine. Why would I be facing Kurt if I'm talking to Blaine?" asked Rachel, hands across her chest as she argued.

"Because you're pissed off with Blaine, so you face Kurt while your back is facing Blaine." said Santana, causing Rachel to sigh.

"This is so confusing." she said. Santana groaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, everybody just go home. We're done for today. I'll see you tomorrow." said Santana, sighing as she sat in a chair, her feet up on the chair in front of her. Rachel let out a breath and walked off the stage, followed by Kurt who was followed by Blaine and the rest of the cast. As soon as everybody had left, Santana stood up and made her way to the front of the stage to get her things.

"Hey, S." said a voice. Santana stood up straight and turned in the direction the voice came from. Santana smiled and put her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, Quinn." she said, "What's up? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to pick up Rachel but, I figured that we could talk for a second." said Quinn, sitting down.

"Okay, sure." said Santana, sitting as well, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I just came from Brittany's place." said Quinn, "And, I know that she's totally one of my best friends, but when I got there she was still sleeping and she was having a sex dream." Santana gasped.

"Really?" she asked. Quinn nodded.

"Yeah."

"How do you know?" asked Santana, "Was she moaning or...?"

"Yes and her... Mini-Brittany was at attention." said Quinn. Santana's eyeballs widened as a huge smile overtook her face.

"You are such a gossip, Quinn." she said, playfully shoving Quinn.

"I know, but, that's not all. I think she was having a sex dream about you." said Quinn.

"What?! How do you know?" asked a very shocked Santana.

"Well... For one thing, she said your name." said Quinn. Santana's mouth fell open and her eyeballs were practically bulging out of her head as Quinn sat there nodding her head with a cheeky grin on her face.

"She... She said my name?" asked Santana.

"Yup... And she came... As she said your name." said Quinn, smiling even more as she wiggled her eyebrows. Santana shook her head as she chuckled.

"Man, Quinn, you really shouldn't be telling me this. I've only been on one date with her. I mean, she hasn't even called me yet." said Santana, looking at her fingers.

"Oh, she will. She was busy all day yesterday so she didn't get a chance. But when she does, whatever you do, don't tell her I told you about this morning, yeah? She embarrasses easily." said Quinn. Santana chuckled.

"You're an awful person, Quinn." she said with a growing smile.

"Yes, but my awfulness is bringing the two of you together." said Quinn.

"We've been on one date. I mean, yeah, I like her. You know, she's so great. And she's smart, she's funny, she's beautiful. But, I don't know if this is gonna go somewhere."

"But, do you think it will go somewhere? Do you want it to?" asked Quinn.

"Honestly? Yeah. She's an amazing woman." said Santana, "I don't know what it was but on our date, when we kissed, I felt this weird connection that I've never felt before with anyone on any date I've ever been on. And I really liked it."

"Well, she really likes you too. You're the girl from the park." said Quinn.

"What?"

"She had her eye on this girl from the park for like, 2 months and she was kind of hesitant to go on that date with you but then she saw you and she was like, 'Hey, it's the girl from the park.' And now she's happy." said Quinn. Santana smiled.

"She'd been watching me?" asked Santana. Quinn nodded, "Wow. Well, I'd noticed her painting but I never went up to her... She was really watching me?"

"Yes."

"In a non-stalker kind of way though, right?" asked Santana. Quinn laughed and stood up.

"Yes."

"So, um, has she said anything about me?" asked Santana, standing up too.

"She says you're beautiful." said Quinn, causing Santana to blush, "Okay, so I gotta go, but when Brittany calls you, call me right after."

"Okay, Q." said Santana with a chuckle as the two of them walked out of the theater.

••••••••••••••••••••

*Knock, knock, knock*

Santana sighed and stood up from the island in her kitchen and made her way to the door, opening it and smiling.

"Hey, papi." she said, "Hey, Danny."

"Hola cariño," said Antonio Lopez, Santana's father, "Listen, mija, your mother and I are gonna stay the night in Brooklyn so, could Daniel stay with you tonight? Ethan's at a friends."

"Sure. Yeah. Of course." Santana answered with a smile as her younger brother jumped up and into her arms. She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"He didn't bring his stuff, he left it at home but, he told me that he still has some stuff here." said Antonio.

"Yeah! I gots a room here!" said Daniel with a giggle in his tiny, 3 year olds voice. Santana chuckled and nodded.

"You sure do. We're gonna have fun tonight, huh?" said Santana, smiling as her brother vigorously nodded his tiny little head.

"Okay, then. Daniel, you be good. Ningún negocio divertido." said Antonio, causing Daniel to nod, "Okay. Bye bye. Love you."

"Bye dad, love you." said Santana.

"Bye papi!" said Daniel, his big brown eyes widening as his father walked away, "Is we gonna have pizza again like last time?"

"I don't know, buddy, do you want pizza again?" asked Santana, walking through to her kitchen and putting her brother on the counter next to her laptop.

"Yes." he said, "I mean, whoops, yes please."

"Okay then. I'm gonna order now. Do you know how to run a bath?"

"No." said Daniel, "How?"

"Come on, buddy, let me show you." said Santana, lifting her brother up and making her way down the hallway to her bathroom, putting him down on the side of the jacuzzi sized bath tub before turning on the water, "You want some bubbles?"

"Uh-huh! Can you get rainbow bubbles?" he asked.

"Um... No." said Santana with a chuckle. Daniel pouted before Santana pecked his cheek, making him smile, "So, how's day care?"

"Is okay. I gots a girlfriend." said Daniel, taking off his shirt as Santana poured in some bubbles.

"A girlfriend? Ooh, is she pretty?" asked Santana. Daniel nodded and took off his pants and kiddies briefs.

"Uh-huh." he said and waited, butt naked, for Santana to finish running his bath.

"So... Are you gonna take off your shoes?" she asked, looking at her younger brother, who was still wearing his shoes, but nothing else.

"Oh! I almost forgots." he said with a giggle. Santana chuckled as he took his shoes off.

Once his shoes were off, she picked him up and helped him into the bath tub.

"Okay, monkey face. You wait here and wash everywhere while I go order our pizza, yeah?" said Santana. Daniel nodded and picked up the soap, rubbing it all over his blue loofah as Santana left the bathroom.

As soon as Santana had ordered the pizza, she put on 'Shark Tale' and made her way back to the bathroom where Daniel was singing away without a care in the world.

"Twinkle, twinkle little STAR! How I wonder what you ARE! Up above the world, so BRIGHT! Like a diamond in the SKY! Twinkle, twinkle little STAR! How I wonder what. You. ARE!" he sang at the top of his lungs. Santana chuckled and walked into the bathroom.

"Okay, buddy, time to get out. I put on a movie for us and the pizza should be here soon." she said, picking up a towel and holding it out so she could pick him up in the towel after he stood up.

"What movie we gonna watch?" he asked, standing up and letting Santana wrap the towel around him and lifting him out of the bath.

"Shark Tale." she answered, "Is that one, okay?"

"Uh-huh. That's the one with all the fishes." said Daniel. Santana nodded and started rubbing Daniels arms through the towel, getting him dry.

"Yup. Okay, go get changed into your pajamas and then come into the living room, yeah?"

"Kay. I gonna go change now and then I'll do that thing that you said just now." said Daniel, walking out of the bathroom. Santana shook her head and smiled, letting out the water in the bath and walking back into the living room, sitting on the couch with her laptop.

As soon as the pizza had come and Daniel was on the couch, Santana's phone rang. She looked at the screen and it was an unknown number.

"Hold on a second, buddy." she said, standing up and answering, "Hello?"

"Uh... Hey, Santana, it's Brittany." said the very nervous blonde on the other end. Santana smiled a face-splitting smile and replied.

"Hey, Brittany. I'm glad you called." she said. She heard the blonde let out a breathy laugh.

"Me too. So, um, I'm sorry I never called yesterday. I was working. But, um, I was wondering if maybe, like, tomorrow, we could go out again... Like, maybe to the... Well, out." said Brittany, making Santana giggle.

"Yeah, sure, I finish work at one tomorrow, so, I'm free after that." said Santana. Brittany smiled on the other end.

"Great. Hey, maybe I could pick you up from the theater. That is where you'll be, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'd love that." said Santana, glancing at her brother who was staring at her before looking away again.

"Okay... Okay, good. I'll pick you up then." said Brittany.

"Great." said Santana.

"So, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?" asked Brittany. Santana nodded before realizing that Brittany couldn't see her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Britt. Can't wait."

"Me too." said Brittany, "I mean, I can't wait too. I mean, like, I'm excited. To see you. Tomorrow... At one... Um, I'll see you tomorrow."

Santana laughed.

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight." she said.

"Night." said Brittany before Santana hung up with a smile.

"Who was that?" asked Daniel, snapping Santana out of her happiness phase as she saved Brittany's number to her phone.

"That was a girl that I'm going on a date with tomorrow." said Santana, sitting back down on the couch and putting a piece of pizza on a plate for Daniel and herself.

"Like, a play-date?" asked Daniel, taking the plate from his sister, "Thanks." he said quietly, waiting for his big sister to answer.

"Um, I guess. But, a play-date with kissing... Maybe." said Santana, sitting back on the couch and pressing play.

"Is she you girlfriend?" asked Daniel with a giggle.

"No. But she might be someday." said Santana, smiling at her brother. He scrunched up his nose and took a bite of his pizza.

"Is you gonna marry her?"

"I don't know. I only met her on Saturday." Santana answered. Daniel nodded and chewed his rather large bite of pizza.

"I saw you that day." he said, making Santana laugh.

"You sure did, buddy."

••••••••••••••••••••

"So, Brittany's picking me up now." said Santana, talking to Quinn as she waited for Rachel to get her stuff after rehearsals.

"What?! Yay!" said Quinn, smiling really big. Santana chuckled and nodded.

"I know. I'm excited. She was so cute on the phone last night too. She sounded so nervous, it was adorable." said Santana, slinging her bag over her shoulder as her cell phone buzzed.

From Brittany: Hey! :) I'm outside. I hope it's the right theater. There's lots of theaters in New York. But, I'm behind Quinn's car so it must be the right one. Um... So, I just wanted to let you know that I'm outside. :)

Santana smiled and replied.

To Brittany: :) I'll be right out, Britt.

"Okay, I gotta go. She's here." said Santana, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Have fun... And sex." said Quinn. Santana rolled her eyes.

"She's a virgin, Quinn. I'm not gonna pressure her, that's not fair. If we had sex it'd be her first time and everyone's first time should be special." said Santana.

"What is it with everyone lately? People are so emotional." said Quinn. Santana laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, bye. See you whenever." she said, walking out of the theater.

"No sex on the second date? How boring."

••••••••••••••••••••

"Ice skating?" said Santana, standing next to Brittany at the ice skating rink, "I can't ice skate."

"Good. 'cause I can." said Brittany, helping Santana onto the rink, skating backwards perfectly as Santana almost fell over onto her face, holding Brittany's hands and leaning forward, "Stand up straight and square your shoulders for balance." Santana nodded and slowly stood up straight, squeezing Brittany's hands as she wobbled slightly. Brittany chuckled and stopped skating backwards, helping Santana stop as well, "Okay, good, now, move your feet like you're gliding or running without picking them up. And just trust me. I'll catch you if you fall." Santana looked at Brittany's reassuring smile and started moving her feet forward as Brittany slowly moved backward, "See? That's it, you got it. Perfect."

"Is this right? Am I doing it right?" asked Santana, looking at her feet.

"Yep. Now just look at me and keep moving your feet like that." said Brittany, slowly moving her hands up Santana's arms and resting them on her upper back, bringing Santana closer to her. Santana looked at Brittany and did as she said, moving her feet the same way. Suddenly, Brittany spun them around and held Santana closer, spinning the two of them around in circles before slowing down and letting go of Santana, watching as she skated perfectly toward her before realizing no one was holding her and falling forward. Brittany skated toward her and caught her before she hit the ice, "That was good. You totally had it... Are you okay?"

"Yeah... That was awesome." said Santana, smiling as she gripped onto Brittany's shirt, "Thanks for catching me."

"I told you I would." said Brittany before slowly leaning in and gently capturing Santana's lips with hers, her arms wrapped around Santana's waist as Santana's slid around her neck. Santana smiled and tickled the back of Brittany's neck as their lips moved perfectly together. Brittany's hands got bolder as they moved toward Santana's lower back. Santana tangled her fingers in Brittany's long, blonde hair as Brittany's hands gently rested on her ass.

Realizing they were in a very public place, the two girls pulled away. Brittany smiled and pecked Santana's lips.

"I'm starving. You wanna go get lunch?" she asked. Santana nodded and let Brittany skate backwards, helping the two of them off of the rink.

••••••••••••••••••••

"...And that's when he told me that he really wants to meet you." said Santana, wrapping her hands around her coffee mug as herself and Brittany sat at a cafe.

"Well, I really want to meet him too. He sounds adorable." said Brittany, picking at the french fries on her plate.

"He is. He's a little rascal but he's adorable." said Santana.

"So, listen, I know Quinn told you about me being a virgin and I just wanted to let you know that... She's a serious gossip." said Brittany. Santana laughed.

"I know. She gossips about everything. And, I get the feeling that she's kinda obsessed with you losing your virginity really soon. But, I want you to know that I'm not gonna pressure you in any way. I really like you and... Sex isn't everything, you know." said Santana.

"Thanks. I was gonna have sex when I was married but, I kinda wanna know what it's like. I wanna be close with somebody in that way." said Brittany, looking into her coffee mug. Santana smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I think that your first time should be special. And it should be with a person that you really care about. Not just a one night stand." said Santana. Brittany smiled and looked at the brunette sitting opposite her.

"Yeah. So, maybe on like, date number 5." said Brittany, smiling at Santana who chuckled.

"Definitely."

••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: Next chapter will be up as soon as possible :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay, guys. Some of you really aren't happy with Quinn telling Santana all of Brittany's personal business but, she's a bitch and it's all part of the story so, don't worry, Brittany finds out and gets her revenge. Thanks again to those of you who reviewed, followed and favorited and read. Means a lot. :)

••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter Five

Brittany sat on a stool in her art room, in front of her incomplete painting of Santana with a paintbrush in her hand, very carefully making long wavy strokes of black to bring the Latina's hair to life. She was finishing off with the hair when there was a knock at her door. She sighed and put her paintbrush down, wiping her hands with a towel and making her way to her front door. She opened it up and smiled.

"Uh... Hi." she said, looking at the gorgeous Latina infront of her. Santana smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hey," she said, biting her lower lip, "Um... Rachel gave me your address."

Brittany nodded and stepped aside, letting the brunette inside.

"It seems as though my friends are giving you a lot of information about me." she said, closing the door behind Santana. She carefully took off Santana's coat and hung it up before hesitantly pecking the latina's lips. Santana smiled and sighed.

"I was hoping you'd do that." she said, leaning in again and pressing their lips together before pulling away, "So, yeah, they do give me a lot of information about you. Particularly Quinn. Look, I know this is probably kinda weird since we've only been on like, what, three dates?" Brittany nodded, leading Santana to the kitchen, "But, it's my show's opening night tonight and I wanted to know if, as date number four, you'd want to go with me?" Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Sure, I'd love to." she said as Santana smiled and sat at the island in the blondes kitchen, "Do you want something to drink? I have water and... Water. Oh, and coffee."

Santana chuckled.

"Water would be great." she said, smiling as Brittany took out a glass.

"I'm sorry I don't look very presentable right now, I was painting." said the blonde, filling up the glass with slightly shaking hands from the nerves of having the Latina in her house.

"That's okay. You weren't really expecting me. unless you're psychic." said Santana as Brittany handed her the glass of water. Brittany chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm not psychic." said Brittany with an ever growing smile on her face.

"So, you said you were painting before I got here? Do you mind if I saw what you were painting?" asked Santana. Brittany felt her cheeks go slightly pink as she nodded slowly.

"Sure, but, I'm not gonna show you what I'm working on now, because... It's not finished. But, I will show you some of my other stuff." said Brittany, wrapping her fingers around the Latina's hand and pulling her toward her art room. She walked in with Santana at her side and carefully covered up the painting of Santana with an old sheet before taking out a few others.

"This room is huge." said Santana, "It's nice."

"Thanks. This used to be my grandma's house. She died when I was 20 and left it to me." said Brittany, walking back over to Santana and handing her a painting, "I painted that when I was about 15, and I had just come back from my first ballet recital. It's supposed to be me." Brittany said as she watched Santana's facial features and how she looked at the painting in awe.

"It's beautiful, Brittany. It looks like a photograph, it's that good." said Santana, letting her eyes scan over the painting as a smile took over her lips. Brittany smiled.

"Thanks." she said softly, "This one I painted when I was at the park. There was a pigeon sitting right infront of me the whole 3 hours I was there and it was in the most unusual position so I thought I'd paint it." she said, handing Santana a different painting. Santana smiled really big and moved a strand of hair out of her face before taking the painting from Brittany, letting her take the other one out of her hands.

"The detail's really good, Britt." she said, causing Brittany's heart to flutter at the nick name.

"Thanks." said Brittany, looking at Santana's face as she looked at the painting, "That means a lot." Santana glanced at Brittany for a second, catching her staring and smiled, putting the painting down and against the wall, before cupping Brittany's cheeks and gently kissing her lips. Brittany hummed softly and let her hands fall to Santana's waist, slowly moving her closer. Santana gently stroked Brittany's cheeks with the pads of her thumbs, deepening the kiss.

A few seconds later and the two girls were on Brittany's couch, making out. Brittany couldn't help but smile at the connection she felt when she was with Santana and how fast their relationship was moving. They weren't official yet but, she was thinking about asking as soon as possible. On their third date, they'd spent time at Santana's house, watching movies and drinking wine. At one point of that night, Santana cuddled into her on the couch, causing the butterflies in her stomach to come to life. The both of them were falling for each other and it was an amazing feeling.

Santana's hands slid down Brittany's back as the make out session got heated and slowly slipped it into Brittany's jeans, gently squeezing her ass. Brittany moaned softly and felt her member twitch slightly as Santana's hands got bolder and slowly slipped into her briefs, resting on her bare ass. Before she was able to stop it, she gently cupped Santana's breast with her right hand and kneaded it slowly and softly. The Latina whimpered and licked the blondes lower lip, deepening the kiss, sliding her tongue in and canting her hips upwards into Brittany's crotch. Santana could feel the blondes erection on her lower stomach and smiled. Brittany hadn't realized that she was hard until she felt herself grinding down onto the Latina. She pulled away from the kiss and hissed as she stopped her motions, feeling herself close to cumming. Santana frowned as Brittany put her hand over her crotch and pulled a pained face.

"You okay?" Santana asked gently, putting her hand on Brittany's shoulder, sitting up with a concerned look on her face. Brittany nodded and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply through her nose, trying hard to control herself. Santana's eyes widened and she glanced at the blondes crotch, "Brittany... Were you gonna cum?"

Brittany opened her eyes and felt her whole face flush in embarrassment as she tried not to look at Santana. She slowly nodded and whimpered, feeling her member throb inside her jeans. Santana frowned in sympathy and looked at the blondes hands, gently moving them away and slowly undoing the button and zipper on Brittany's jeans. The blondes eyes widened and she snapped her eyes down to Santana's gentle hands that were slowly moving her jeans down her legs until they were off and on the floor. Santana looked at Brittany and saw the blonde's scared look. She smiled gently and glanced at the throbbing erection underneath the dark blue briefs.

"Can I...?" she asked softly, searching the blondes eyes for the go-ahead. Brittany slowly nodded as the Latina's right hand gently moved closer to her member, watching as her tan fingers slowly and softly danced along her erection. She sighed and let the Latina wrap her fingers around her covered shaft. After a few seconds of gentle rubbing, Santana pulled down Brittany's briefs, letting the fresh air hit her fully erect penis. Santana gasped as she saw Brittany's member and slowly bit her lower lip, staring at it and sighing softly as a smile took over her lips.

"What? Is it not- I mean, do you not like it?" asked Brittany, squeezing the couch cushion as her dick throbbed some more under the beautiful latina's gaze.

"It's beautiful, Brittany." said Santana in a breathy tone. She smiled and shifted her gaze to Brittany's eyes which were glazed over with lust. She gently moved a strand of hair out of the blonde's face before gently wrapping the fingers of her right hand around Brittany's thick rod and gently stroking it. Brittany whimpered and let out a breath. Santana continued to slowly move her hand up and down Brittany's shaft, watching as pre-cum oozed from the tip and down the length. Santana squeezed a little harder and stroked a little faster, causing a deep moan to escape Brittany's lips. Brittany squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth together as her balls tightened and she felt herself getting close.

"I'm gonna cum." she said, causing the Latina to glance at her with a proud smile before meshing their lips together. Hot, white, ropes of cum spurted out of Brittany's dick and landed on Santana's hand and wrist. Santana gave Brittany's member a few more strokes before letting go and gently slipping her tongue into the blondes mouth, making her moan. Santana slowly pulled away, letting Brittany catch her breath as she grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on Brittany's coffee table and cleaning off her hand and wrist, "Sorry." Brittany said softly, taking a tissue from Santana and cleaning her member, suddenly becoming very aware that she just came all over the girl from the park's hand. The girl from the park just gave her a hand job.

"That's okay." Santana said softly, "It was hot." Brittany smiled and felt her cheeks go pink again. Santana gently lifted her chin and pressed their lips together for a few seconds before resting their foreheads together, "Feeling any better?"

"Much better." said Brittany with a chuckle, "Thank you." Santana smiled and pecked the tip of Brittany's nose.

"Any time." Santana said, "I feel really comfortable around you, Britt. Like I've known you for years."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." said Brittany, "You know... That was kind of the first hand job I've gotten from someone that wasn't me." Santana chuckled and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Did it feel okay?" asked Santana.

"It felt better than okay, it felt amazing... Although, you should probably let me pull up my pants because I can have multiple orgasms and if I get hard again, it's gonna be pretty difficult to get it back down with you here." said Brittany. Santana smiled and stayed put, straddling Brittany's thighs.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" she asked softly, looking into the blondes blue eyes. Brittany slowly shook her head and nuzzled Santana's nose with her own.

"No... But, I don't really wanna lose my virginity on a couch." she whispered as Santana's lips hovered over her own. Santana smiled.

"Britt... Would you be my girlfriend?" Santana asked. Brittany smiled as her heart did gymnastics inside her chest while the butterflies in her stomach fluttered around like crazy.

"Yes." she answered, smiling as the Latina kissed her with a smile, "You know, I'm suddenly very aware that I'm not wearing any pants." Santana chuckled and got off of Brittany's lap, letting the blonde pull her pants up. As soon as Brittany's pants were back on and they were buttoned up, Santana checked her watch.

"The show starts in an hour and a half. I should go home and get ready." she said. Brittany nodded and pulled the Latina into her arms, kissing her shoulder gently.

"What should I wear? Like, something fancy or... Something not fancy?" asked Brittany. Santana giggled and squeezed her girlfriend... GIRLFRIEND.

"Wear something nice. Like, not too fancy but not sweats." she answered. Brittany smiled and nodded before pulling out of the hug, "I'll come pick you up in an hour, yeah?"

"Yeah." said Brittany, softly kissing the Latinas lips and smiling as they pulled away, "I'll see you in an hour then."

"Yeah. An hour." said Santana, pulling out of Brittany's embrace and walking to the door with the blonde following closely behind with a goofy smile on her face. She pecked Brittany's lips one last time before leaving. Brittany closed the door behind her and leaned her head against it, her smile growing. She just got a hand job from the girl at the park. The girl at the park is her girlfriend. GIRLFRIEND!

••••••••••••••••••••

As Santana and Brittany drove to the theater, Santana reached over the center console and put her hand on Brittany's thigh. The blonde smiled at the action and put her hand over Santana's, linking their fingers. Santana smiled and glanced at Brittany before pulling into a parking space at the theater. Before getting out of the car, Santana leaned toward her girlfriend and slowly kissed her lips.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to doing that." she mumbled as she leaned in again and captured the blondes lips in a deeper kiss. Brittany smiled as their lips molded together perfectly.

"Me too." she said against Santana's lips.

"Come on. The show starts in 10 minutes." said Santana, pulling away and taking off her seat belt. She was dressed in black heels and a tight fitting black dress that ended a few inches above her knees. Brittany was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a blue spaghetti strap shirt and a black jacket with blue heels.

When they were out of the car and in the theater, sitting in their seats, Santana turned to Brittany and pecked her cheek. Brittany smiled.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess it was just a thank you for coming with me tonight." said Santana, her hand holding Brittany's in her lap, "I'm really nervous about this show. It's one of the biggest productions I've ever directed or written so... I'm really glad you're here."

"I think it'll be great. Judging by your other shows, it's gonna be amazing. Just relax." said Brittany, gently running the pad of her thumb over Santana's hand. Santana smiled and sighed as the lights turned off and the beginning music started playing.

"Here we go..."

••••••••••••••••••••

During intermission, Brittany couldn't wipe the proud smile off of her face as everybody came up to herself and Santana, telling Santana how amazing the show was so far. Brittany kissed Santana's forehead when they had a moment alone together and Santana melted into her touch.

"You're really talented, San." said Brittany, wrapping her arms around Santana and embracing her, "I'm so proud of you." Santana smiled.

"Thanks, Britt." she said, "It means a lot coming from you."

Brittany felt a huge sense of pride wash over her at Santana's words. She was proud that her opinion mattered to the Latina. She was proud that the Latina chose her as a girlfriend. She was proud of her girlfriend. She'd never been prouder.

A few moments later, everybody started piling into the theater for the second half. Brittany linked hers and Santana's fingers as they made their way to their seats.

Once they were seated and the second half had started, Brittany casually placed her hand on Santana's bare thigh, causing the latina's cheeks to go a bright red. Brittany smiled to herself and turned her attention back to the show.

••••••••••••••••••••

As soon as the show was over, Santana and Brittany stuck around for a while, Santana receiving compliments for her brilliant direction and writing. When they finally decided to leave, they held hands in the car on their way back to Brittany's place. When they were parked outside Brittany's house, Brittany turned her head to look at Santana and smiled gently.

"Do you wanna come in?" she asked softly. Santana looked at her and smiled slightly.

"But... It's not date number 5 yet." she said.

"I don't care." said Brittany, watching as Santana's lips formed into a grin, "So... Do you wanna come in?" Santana bit her lower lip and nodded as she opened her door while Brittany smiled like the Cheshire cat and got out of the car.

Brittany struggled to unlock her door but once it was open, the two girls stumbled inside. Brittany quickly closed the door behind her and Santana and locked it before grabbing the Latinas hand and pulling her toward her bedroom. Santana giggled along with Brittany as Brittany closed her bedroom door. Brittany took her heels off as Santana did the same. She suddenly felt extremely nervous. Santana noticed and moved closer to her girlfriend, running the tips of her fingers down the blondes arms and pressing her lips to her forehead. Brittany sighed and smiled, relaxing slightly.

"Don't be nervous, baby." Santana said softly, making Brittany smile at the pet name, "You probably won't last very long but, it'll feel amazing." Brittany slowly nodded, letting Santana remove her jacket. She placed her hands on Santana's waist and let the Latina gently kiss her shoulders while moving down the straps of her shirt, "Lift up your arms." Santana ordered softly. Brittany lifted her arms and felt the Latinas soft hands run up her sides as she lifted her shirt up and off of her body. Santana looked at Brittany's bra covered breasts before leaning in and pressing gentle kisses all over her chest. Santana reached around her back and unclasped Brittany's bra, watching as Brittany let it fall to the ground. Santana looked at Brittany's breasts and smiled before cupping them with her hands, watching as goose bumps raised on them under her touch. She bit her lip, loving the reaction she had on Brittany. She felt Brittany's hands sliding down the zipper of her dress and running her hands all over her bare back. She hadn't worn a bra seeing as though her dress was strapless. It fell to the ground and she was left in her thong. She undid Brittany's jeans and slid them down before pressing hers and Brittany's bodies flush against each others.

"You're beautiful." Brittany said softly as Santana placed an open-mouthed kiss to her bare shoulder. Santana smiled and placed her lips right next to Brittany's ear.

"As are you." she said gently before moving back and slowly taking off her thong. It fell to the ground and she was naked. She watched as Brittany's eyes raked over her body, glazing over with lust. Santana glanced at Brittany's crotch and smiled gently at the erection under the blondes briefs. Brittany hooked her fingers in the waistband of her briefs and slowly slid them down, letting her hard member hit the cool air. She looked down at it and it stood at attention. She then looked at Santana and saw the lust full look in the brunettes eyes. She took a deep breath in and smiled nervously when the brunette looked her in the eyes, "Do you have any condoms?" Santana asked gently. Brittany nodded and turned around, opening the top drawer of her dresser and taking a condom out of the box. She took the wrapper off and slid the condom onto her member. Santana put her hands on Brittany's waist and kissed her as she walked backwards, stopping when her legs hit the bed, "Do you want me to be on top?" she asked. Brittany exhaled a shaky breath and nodded. Santana smiled gently, assuring her that it was okay. Brittany got onto the bed and lay down, watching as Santana crawled over to her and straddled her waist, leaning down to kiss her. She felt Santana's wetness on her lower stomach and her dick twitched. She lifted her head up as she felt the Latina pull away. Santana smiled and gently pushed her back down, "You ready?"

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Brittany answered with a nod of her head. Santana nodded and lifted her hips, gently wrapping her fingers around Brittany's member and sliding it up and down her slit before aligning it with her entrance. She whimpered along with Brittany as she slowly lowered her hips, feeling Brittany's dick slide into her. She stopped halfway as she let herself adjust to the size. She glanced at Brittany who's eyes and mouth were wide open in shock at the feeling.

"You okay?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded and smiled, relaxing when Santana put her hands over Brittany's and lifted them to her waist.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, concerned that she might've hurt the girl. She knew she was big and she loved that but she didn't wanna hurt Santana.

"I'm good." Santana answered with a smile, leaning forward and placing her hands on the pillow on either side of Brittany's head before lowering herself until Brittany was all the way in. As soon as Brittany felt Santana's warmth around her entire length, she moaned softly. It was something she'd never felt before and she loved the feeling of Santana's walls clenching around her member as she adjusted to the size. Santana smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the blondes forehead before slowly lifting her hips and sliding back down again. She started slowly, looking at Brittany's face and how her brow creased everytime she hit the base of her cock. She moved a little faster and occasionally made figure eights with her hips. She moaned softly with Brittany as her movements got a little faster.

Now Brittany was looking her in the eye as she moved her hips in a perfect rhythm. She watched as tears started forming in the blondes eyes. Brittany bit her lip and arched her back. Santana made figure eights as she watched Brittany's facial expressions as she came. She lifted one hand and moved a strand of hair out of Brittany's face as the tears spilled from her blue eyes.

Santana left her hand on Brittany's cheek as the blonde lowered her back and shook a little. She gently ran the pad of her thumb over Brittany's cheek and wiped away the silent tears that were still falling. Santana started shaking suddenly and came, shocking herself seeing as though she hadn't even felt close. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist as the Latina lay flush against Brittany. The blonde was still silently crying into the Latinas hair from the feeling as Santana came down from her orgasm. Santana gently kissed Brittany's cheek and moved both her arms underneath her head to cradle her as she cried.

"Sorry." the blonde said through a soft sob.

"Don't be sorry. It's normal." said Santana, pressing gentle kisses all over Brittany's face and head, trying to calm her. Brittany's member softened after a while and she slipped out of Santana. The Latina brought her legs down and lay fully on top of Brittany. She'd stopped crying after a few seconds and just held Santana.

"Thank you." Brittany whispered, kissing Santana's shoulder, "That felt really incredible." Santana smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Your welcome." she said softly. Brittany carefully shifted their bodies so they were under the covers and took off the condom. She was sticky but she didn't care. She rolled over and spooned the Latina, kissing her shoulder before resting her head behind Santana's.

"I'm glad it was you." was the last thing Brittany said before the two of them fell asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: okay, there you are. Brittany's not a virgin anymore. Yay! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. The next one will be the morning after. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, crazy stuff's been going on. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the morning after the last one...

:)

••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter Six

Soft, gentle pecks were placed all over a tan face as dark, raven hair was sprawled across a shared pillow. Plump lips were dampened by a pink tongue as dark brown eyes slowly opened. Brittany smiled down at the waking Latina and gently kissed her nose, as if it would've broken if she'd kissed it any firmer. She lifted her hand and carefully let her fingers stroke the Latina's cheek.

"Hi," Brittany whispered as Santana's lips curved into a smile.

"Hi," Santana whispered back as the blonde brushed her lips with her nose. Brittany softly let her lips graze over the latina's as her hand rested on Santana's hip. Santana hummed into Brittany's mouth as her kisses got deeper and the blondes lips practically melted into hers.

"Last night was really special to me." Brittany said as she let her lips hover inches away from Santana's. Santana smiled and wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist, pecking the blondes lips before resting her head on the pillow. Brittany looked down at the brunette and bit her lower lip.

"I'm glad it was special for you. It was special for me too." said the Latina, letting her fingers dance up and down Brittany's spine.

"Good." said Brittany, a smile gracing her lips, "It felt really awesome." Santana chuckled and nodded.

"It did, huh?" Santana said, her smile growing as Brittany nodded, "So, um, do you have to work today?"

"Yeah. At 10 until 6 tonight." Brittany answered, "What about you?"

"I have to finish writing my brothers history paper. And then there's another show tonight but, I don't have to be there." Santana said. Brittany smiled.

"So, what time is it now?" Brittany asked. Santana turned her head and picked up her phone on the night stand.

"It's eight thirty." she answered.

"So, it's eight thirty now and I have to be at work at 10. Which means we have an hour and a half. What are we gonna do for an hour and a half?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled and leaned up to kiss her girlfriend. She lifted her leg and put it over Brittany's waist as she gently pushed Brittany down onto the mattress. Brittany smiled as the Latina started slowly rocking her hips against her crotch, "I have to put on a condom."

"It's okay, you can just pull out before you cum." Santana mumbled against Brittany's lips. Brittany nodded and rocked her hips up into Santana's. The Latina moaned softly and moved her hand down, wrapping her fingers around Brittany's semi-hard dick, stroking up and down slowly. Brittany let out a deep moan that sent shivers down the latina's spine.

Brittany ran her hand up Santana's torso and cupped her breast, gently massaging it before rubbing the Latina's nipple. Santana smiled and pulled away from Brittany's lips to kiss her neck.

"Mmm, San." Brittany moaned softly, "Can I be on top this time?"

"Sure, baby." Santana said, letting Brittany roll them over. Brittany hovered over her and frowned slightly. Santana's movements on her member slowed to a stop and she frowned too.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"Um... Are you sure about the whole 'no condom' thing?" Brittany asked, "I mean, what if you accidentally get pregnant?"

"I won't because you'll pull out before you cum. You can cum on me. I just want you to experience sex without a condom, you know. When you're wearing a condom, apparently you can hardly feel anything. It's like fake sex." said Santana, "And I don't have any STD's. Do you?"

"No." Brittany answered.

"Good. You can put a condom on if you want but, it feels so much better without one." Santana said. Brittany smiled.

"As long as you're sure. I really don't want to get you pregnant right now." Brittany said. Santana chuckled and nodded.

"I'm sure, sweetie. And, if you like the way it feels without a condom then I'll start taking the pill so we won't ever have to use a condom." Santana said. Brittany smiled and giggled.

"Okay." Brittany said excitedly before pecking Santana's lips. Santana's hand started moving up and down Brittany's cock again as Brittany kissed her neck.

"Okay, sweetie. You've gotta get me wet enough before you enter me or else it might hurt. Just start by rubbing me slowly, yeah?" Brittany nodded as Santana let go of her now fully erect member. Brittany started gently massaging Santana's clit, dipping her fingers into the wetness and rubbing slowly,"Oh, god." Santana moaned in a breath. Brittany kissed her cheek and jaw and collar bone before carefully dipping her finger into Santana's entrance and pulling back out again, rubbing her clit and then sliding in her finger again and then sliding it out and back in while rubbing the Latinas clit with her thumb, "Aah, Brittany."

"Does that feel good?" Brittany asked innocently, trying to make sure that she was doing a good job.

"Oh, yeah." Santana moaned as Brittany slid her finger in and out faster, "More."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Santana said, nodding. Brittany added another finger and rubbed Santana's clit faster.

"Am I doing okay?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled softly and nodded, her chest moving up and down as she breathed heavily.

"Yeah, you're doing good, baby... Really good." Santana said, "I think I'm wet enough now." Brittany nodded and slowed her motions, sliding her fingers out and aligning her member with Santana's entrance. She looked at Santana and waited for the go-ahead. Santana smiled and nodded before Brittany slowly thrust in and stopped halfway, letting Santana adjust to her size. A few seconds later, Santana wiggled her hips. Brittany smiled and moved all the way in. Santana's back arched slightly and she bit her lip. Brittany started moving her hips backward and forward, slowly at first but started to speed up as she watched Santana's reactions.

"Oh, yeah." Brittany moaned and held onto Santana's thighs as she started thrusting faster.

"Uh! Oh, god!" Santana moaned loudly, rocking her hips up, meeting Brittany's thrusts, "Faster." Brittany started thrusting even faster, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. She loved this feeling. Santana felt so warm and tight around her.

"You feel so good, San." Brittany said, thrusting her hips upwards, causing Santana to practically scream in ecstasy.

"Oh, fuck!" Santana moaned, "Brittany, do that again!" Brittany's eyes snapped open at the reaction and she quickly repeated the motion again and again and again and watched Santana writhe around and moan loudly, "Don't stop, baby, don't stop!... Uh, fuck, right there!" Brittany kept going, feeling Santana's walls clench around her, bringing her close to orgasm. Santana was moaning loudly as Brittany thrust in and out faster and hit the same spot each time. She was amazed at how amazing this felt. It was only Brittany's second time and she was continuously hitting her G-spot. She felt her orgasm approaching and her thighs started to tremble as Brittany hit that spot again and again, "Uh! Brittany, I'm cumming!"

Brittany's eyes widened and she kept thrusting while holding onto Santana, making sure she was okay. She'd seen this before but not at this level. Santana was moaning like an animal and shaking uncontrollably and she was about to cum herself.

"San, baby, I gotta pull out." Brittany said as Santana dug her nails into the skin of her back, turning her on even more. Santana nodded as her entire body shook and spasmed. Brittany pulled out and leaned up, pumping up and down her member, watching as long, thick spurts of cum shot out and onto Santana's lower stomach. Santana stared as she came down from her orgasm. Brittany's mouth fell open as her cum kept shooting out, landing on Santana who watched, speechless at the amount of cum landing on her stomach, "Oh, god... Fuck, Christ, Jesus!" Brittany moaned. Her whole body jerked as her orgasm slowly ended. She sighed and leaned forward, letting her body rest on top of Santana's. Santana slowly lifted her hand ran her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"That was... Really, really, really good." Santana said, pressing a kiss to Brittany's head. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... You feel so great." Brittany said. Santana chuckled.

"Thanks. So do you." she said and Brittany blushed, "You know, you're really big. Like, really, really big."

"Um... It is my dick... I have seen it before." Brittany said with a chuckle. Santana smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I know. I'm just saying... It's a good size. I've never had an orgasm like that before. No one has ever hit my G-spot that many times in a row. I've only had sex with you twice and I already know you're the best I've ever had." Santana said. Brittany chuckled and lifted her head.

"Really?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows, "Last night I was a virgin and now I'm the best you've ever had? I'm so awesome." Santana laughed and leaned up to kiss Brittany.

"You're so cute." she said, checking her phone for the time, "It's 9 now. We should shower because I'm starting to feel sticky."

"Sorry," Brittany said through a chuckle, "You do look really hot with my cum all over you though."

"Aw, thank you so much, baby." Santana said, "You looked hot cumming all over me."

"Really? I did? I've never thought I'd look remotely hot while cumming." Brittany said, sitting up. Santana sat up too and followed Brittany into the adjoining bathroom in her bedroom.

"Well, you do. Super hot." Santana said. Brittany giggled and held Santana's hand behind her as she opened the door, "And you got a nice booty too." Santana said, slapping Brittany's ass.

"Thank you, sweetheart, but you got the nicest booty of all." Brittany said, giggling as Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, don't kiss ass." she said as Brittany turned on the shower.

"I will later."

••••••••••••••••••••

Brittany had just parked outside of her work. She'd dropped Santana off at her house on her way and they'd almost jumped each other in the car.

Brittany smiled as she got out of the car, replaying the events of last night, this morning, this morning in the shower, this morning at breakfast in the kitchen and almost in the car a few minutes ago. She skipped into work and smiled at her co-workers as she made her way to her station. She sat down with a huge smile on her face and took out her phone, smiling even bigger as she read a text from Santana.

From Sanny Bear: Hey sweetheart. I know you just pulled out of my driveway but I miss you so much already. After you're finish work tonight maybe we could go out? I'll pick you up and take you somewhere, yeah?

To Sanny Bear: Yeah! I miss you too! Can you pick me up at six thirty? I'm gonna be tattooing a bunch of strangers all day so I'll need to take a shower before we go out. Is that okay?

She sighed and put her phone in her lap before looking up and noticing all of her co-workers eyes fixated on her. She frowned, still smiling and sat up straight.

"What?" she asked.

"You got laid!" said Puck, smiling like an idiot. Brittany scoffed and shook her head.

"What? That's insane. I'm a total virgin." she said, still smiling.

"You got laid!" Puck said again, his smile growing. Brittany shook her head before giggling.

"Yeah I did!" she exclaimed, smiling still. Puck got up and literally picked her up, squeezing her half to death.

"Yeah! That's my dog right there!" said Puck in his weird ghetto voice. Brittany chuckled as he put her down, "So, who was it?"

"Her name's Santana. She's my girlfriend now too. AND, she's that hot girl from the park." Brittany said.

"Oh, no. The one with the kid?" Puck asked.

"No, he's her brother." Brittany answered and Puck gave her a high-five.

"That's awesome! She's hot!" he said.

"I know, huh? And she's really sweet too. She directed and wrote that show that Rachel's in." Brittany said.

"Wow. She's talented." said Puck, "Hey, that's awesome, Britt. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Puck." said Brittany, "Now, you all have to leave me alone because my phone's buzzing and it's probably her." Brittany smiled and sat back down, unlocking her phone and checking the message she'd gotten.

From Sanny Bear: Of course that's okay, baby. I'll see you at six thirty ;) xx

Brittany bit her lip and put her phone away.

"Okay, I'm ready to do some tattooing."

••••••••••••••••••••

"So, where are we going?" Brittany asked as she got into Santana's car. Santana chuckled and pecked her lips.

"Hi, pretty." Santana said.

"Hi, sweetie. So seriously, where are we going?" Brittany asked again. Santana smiled and pulled out of Brittany's driveway.

"We're going somewhere that I think you'll like a lot." Santana answered.

"Ooh... Where?" asked Brittany.

"I'm not telling." Santana said in a sing-song voice.

"Aw, baby, please." Brittany whined. Santana smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. I'm not gonna tell you. But, you'll really enjoy it, so keep your panties on and be patient." Santana said, making a right and changing gears.

"Fine," Brittany said with a sigh, "But next time you wanna take a shower together, I'm not gonna."

"After you see where we're going, you'll do anything I want." Santana said. A huge smile found it's way to Brittany's face and she squealed.

"You're taking me dancing aren't you?!" she asked in a high pitched voice. Santana nodded.

"Yeah I am." she said.

"I haven't been dancing in 3 years!" Brittany exclaimed, "Hey, you wanna have sex right now?"

"Uh... Okay, let me just pull over."

"Okay!"

••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: Next chapter will be their date and some drama with Quinn.. Uh-oh. Hope you enjoyed. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey guys! So, I apologize for the long wait. I've just moved house so I didn't have access to a computer. Thanks to those of you who left a review, followed or made this story one of your favorites. It means a lot. This chapter is continuing from the last one.

Enjoy!

••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter Seven

The car had been pulled over and Brittany's seat had been pushed back. Santana was lying on top of an already naked Brittany, their lips meshed together. The blonde's hands slowly started moving down her thong. As soon as it was of, Santana pulled away and reached into her purse, pulling out a condom.

"Baby, can we talk for a second before we do this?" Santana asked in between heavy breaths. Brittany nodded as her chest heaved, "Okay, so I went to the pharmacy today to get birth control pills and we have to wait two weeks before we can have unprotected sex again. I've never taken the pill before so my body has to adjust to it. Is it okay if we use a condom for a while?"

"Sweetie, of course it's okay." Brittany answered with a smile, "Look, I waited 23 years to lose my virginity. I think I'll be able to use a condom for a few weeks." Santana chuckled and leaned in, pressing her lips to Brittany's. As she pulled away, she handed Brittany the condom she'd taken out of her purse. Brittany took the condom out of the wrapper and slid it onto her dick. Santana threw the wrapper into the back seat of her car and lifted her hips before lowering them again as Brittany slid into her. She let out a breath and slowly started moving her hips up and down. Santana let out soft moans as Brittany started moving her hips up while she moved down.

"God, you feel good, B." Santana moaned, bringing a smile to Brittany's face. Santana closed her eyes and bit her lip as Brittany moved her hips faster. The latina's mouth fell open as Brittany thrust upward really hard and hit that special spot, "Aah, fuck!"

"You're so tight, San." Brittany moaned as she moved her hands around and gently squeezed the latina's ass.

"Oh, Britt." Santana moaned softly. Santana leaned forward and nuzzled her head in Brittany's neck. Brittany's arms encircled Santana's waist and pulled her closer as she slowed her thrusts but hardened them as well. She made sure to hit that special spot inside Santana with almost every slow, meaningful thrust. The latina was whimpering and moaning into her neck as she placed gentle kisses to a tan shoulder.

Brittany felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest as she realized the closeness of herself and the latina. She felt herself getting close to climax and became embarrassed at how soon she became close. She let out a soft whimper and pressed her lips to Santana's shoulder as she started thrusting slightly faster.

"God, Brittany!" Santana moaned loudly after a gasp. Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and tried so hard to figure out what the newfound feeling was in her heart. Every time the latina moans her heart jumps, every time the latina kisses her, it beats faster than she could ever imagine. Even when the latina smiles or laughs, she finds herself wanting to see that smile and hear that laugh forever. Whenever she was with Santana she had butterflies in her stomach and she got a fuzzy feeling all over her body. When she was with Santana this way, when they made love, the feelings were overwhelming. And even though they'd only been sleeping together for a day, she felt as though they'd been doing it their entire lives.

The blonde had never felt this way before and what she didn't know was that the latina was experiencing the same feelings. As Brittany reached her climax, Santana reached hers too. They came together with soft moans and heavy breaths. Their bodies shook violently and Brittany gripped onto the latina, pulling her impossibly closer as they rode out their orgasms. She moved her head to the side and buried her nose in the latina's dark, raven hair. Santana's body stopped shaking and she sighed, relaxing her body completely on top of Brittany's. The smell of the latina's hair relaxed Brittany and she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Brittany felt gentle kisses being pressed to her shoulder.

"...Do you like salsa dancing?" Santana asked after a while of silence. Brittany chuckled and bit her lip.

"Love it." She answered, loosening her grip around Santana's waist.

"Good. 'Cause that's the only dancing I know how to do." Santana said, moving back and looking into Brittany's eyes before leaning in and gently pecking her lips, "Put your clothes on, gorgeous, let's get going."

"Okay, let me just take this condom off." Brittany said as Santana slowly lifted her hips. Brittany's soft member slid out of the latina who was sliding her thong back up her legs. Brittany took off the condom and cleaned herself up with some tissues she'd had in her purse. Santana was now back in her dress and heels and her hair was perfect again. She smiled gently as she watched Brittany struggle into her briefs, "If I had known we were going dancing, I totally would've worn a dress."

"Really?" Santana asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Uh... Yeah! It's sexy." Brittany said, "Good thing you're wearing a dress."

"Did you just call me sexy?" Santana asked as Brittany put on her skinny jeans and her shirt. She started the car while Brittany put on her heels.

"I believe I did." Brittany said with a cheeky smile before leaning over the center console and gently kissing Santana's cheek, "Come on, sexy, drive!"

Santana laughed and pulled back onto the road.

"You know, I've never said this before in my life but sex with you is like eating a chocolate twizzler everyday." Santana said, "Delicious."

••••••••••••••••••••

As the two girls walked into the club, salsa music was playing loudly and couples were all over the dance floor, some dancing like they were professionals and others dancing terribly but giggling like teenagers and some were teenagers.

"I love this song. Come on, let's dance!" Said Brittany, pulling on Santana's hand and leading her to the dance floor. As soon as they were on the dance floor, Brittany grabbed Santana's hips and pulled the latina toward her. She started to move her hips in a sexy rhythm and watched as Santana did too. The two girls had so much fun as they salsa danced all around the dance floor. Santana giggled as Brittany twirled her around before pulling her in and dipping her.

They danced and danced and danced until they couldn't dance anymore. They left the club around 11 PM and made their way back to Santana's place for dinner.

"I had so much fun tonight, San. I didn't know you could dance like that." Brittany said as she sat down at the island in Santana's kitchen.

"Me? I didn't know you could dance like that! You were amazing! You're like a dancing machine!" Santana said, smiling as she took out stuff for dinner, "Okay, now for the second part of our date... Well, third part if the sex scene in my car counts. Tonight, for dinner, we are having Spaghetti ala... Me."

"Oh, my god, I love spaghetti." Brittany said, smiling as she leaned over the counter and captured Santana's lips with her own.

"Well, good because... That's what we're having. And I'm pretty sure I already said that." Santana said smiling as Brittany chuckled.

"Yeah, you did." Brittany said, "Do you have wine?"

"Yeah. In the cupboard there's red wine and there's white in the fridge." Santana said. Brittany opened the cupboard and got out a bottle of Lambrusco and two glasses. She opened the bottle and poured some of the wine into both glasses. She put the bottle on the counter and handed Santana a glass, "Thanks sweetie."

"Mhmm," Brittany hummed before pressing a kiss to Santana's cheek, "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure. Anything you want." Santana answered, pecking the blondes lip before watching as Brittany made her way to the living room.

••••••••••••••••••••

Santana was almost done with the cooking when she felt strong arms encircling her waist and gentle lips pressed against her shoulder.

"It smells really good." Brittany said.

"Mm," Santana hummed, "Thanks, baby. But, just because it smells good, doesn't mean it tastes good."

"I'm sure it will." Brittany said, pressing wet kisses to Santana's shoulder.

"Aw, and even if it doesn't? Will you pretend that it does?" Santana asked.

"Nope. I'm a very honest person, San. If it tastes awful, I won't finish." Brittany said, "And I'll let you know that I think you're a shit cook. But, that's probably not gonna happen."

"I love how honest you are." Santana said after a moment of silence while Brittany held her. Brittany smiled and closed her eyes, "But, I don't love how honest Quinn is."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, opening her eyes and looking at the side of Santana's face. Santana sighed and turned around in Brittany's arms.

"Well, um, before we even became official... Uh, Quinn came by the theater and told me she'd just seen you. She also told me that when she got to your place you were still sleeping..."

"Oh, my god." Brittany said, realizing where this was going, "She told you about my-"

"Erection? Yeah... And that you came while saying my name." Santana said. Brittany closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before letting out the breath she'd just taken in and opening her eyes.

"Fuck." Brittany said with anger bubbling inside of her.

"Baby, it's okay. It really didn't bother me." Santana said softly.

"That doesn't matter. It's the fact that she told you my personal business without telling me." Brittany said, trying to keep her anger under control. Santana furrowed her eyebrows.

"Sweetie, I know. But, if it helps, I have sex dreams about you too." Santana said. Brittany sighed and smiled slightly.

"It helps a little. But Quinn's one of my best friends. I can't believe she told you that." Brittany said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, baby." Santana said, running her hands up and down Brittany's arms.

"It's okay. I'll talk to her tomorrow." Brittany said as the microwave timer went off.

"Dinner's ready."

••••••••••••••••••••

When Brittany woke up, she turned her head to look at the sleeping latina lying next to her. She checked the time and sighed. 9 AM. She had to be at work in an hour. She carefully got out of Santana's bed and found her clothes. She got dressed and held her heels in her hands as she gently pressed a kiss to Santana's forehead. She frantically wrote a note and put it on the fridge for Santana before leaving. She called a cab and made her way home. 9:30 AM. Half an hour to get ready. She sighed and took a quick shower before getting dressed and making her way into her car after feeding Lord Tubbington. 9:50 AM. Perfect.

She took out her phone as she drove and dialed Tina's number. There were two rings before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, T. Um, is it okay if I come in a little late today? When's my first appointment?" Brittany asked.

"10:30." Tina said.

"Perfect, I'll get there at 10:20. I just have to take care of something." Brittany said.

"Sure, no problem, Britt. See you later." Tina said in her chirpy voice.

"Yup. Bye, bye." Brittany said before hanging up. She put her phone in her purse and made a left for the house of a certain blonde that she needed to have words with.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Quinn! Open this door right fucking now!" Brittany yelled as she banged on the door of Quinn and Rachel's house. A few seconds later, a very tired looking Quinn opened the door.

"What?!" Quinn asked harshly, "What did I do to you that was so bad that made you come over here at 10 AM and bang on my door?!"

"You told Santana my personal business without my permission and you had no right to do that!" Brittany snapped and watched as the shorter blondes eyes widened.

"What? That's insane! I would never do that!" Quinn said in a high pitched voice.

"Okay, so you tell my girlfriend about my personal shit and then you lie to my face about it?!" Brittany said in a loud voice before bringing up her hand and slapping Quinn through the face. Something she's never done before. And would never think about doing. But somehow, she doesn't regret it, "Well, fuck you, Quinn." She said firmly before walking back to her car, getting in and driving away, leaving an extremely shocked Quinn standing in her doorway, gobsmacked.

••••••••••••••••••••

Brittany parked outside the tattoo parlor at exactly 21 past ten and walked inside after locking her car. She sat at her station and got everything ready that she needed for the day. Her phone buzzed in her bag and she took it out, a smile forming on her face and the anger floating away.

From Sanny Bear: Thank you for last night, sweetheart. I had an awesome time. I got your note. I can't tonight, I have to be at the theater but I'll definitely see you tomorrow ;) have a good day at work. Xxx

Brittany couldn't help the giant smile that was spread across her face.

To Sanny Bear: Perfect, baby. You have a good day too... Xxx

Brittany sent the text and leaned back in her chair, sighing.

"B, your first customer's here." Tina said. Brittany nodded and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Brittany, what can I do for you?" She asked, going over to the counter, leaning against it, looking at a blonde guy with big lips who she was sure she'd seen in the park with Santana before.

"I'm Sam. I just want a music note with like a ribbon kind of wrapped around it and I want an inscription on the ribbon that says, like: 'Music', you know?" The blonde guy, Sam, said. Brittany chuckled at his words and nodded.

"Sure. Come over this way." She said, leading him to her station, "Do you want color or black and white?"

"Black and white." Sam said, "Is it true that you do all of your tattoos free-hand?"

"Yup, I work better that way. But, don't worry, you can trust me." Brittany said. Sam chuckled and sat down, "Where do you want it?"

"On my shoulder." Sam said, taking off his shirt. Brittany got everything ready and started with the music note.

"So, why are you getting this tattoo?" Brittany asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to do like, music and shit. And my one friend, she's like, my best friend, she's a writer and a director but she sings real well too and she's like, put me in one of her shows and I'm like, getting it for her." Sam said. Brittany was pretty sure that by the amount of times he said the word 'like', he was either high or really, really drunk.

"Is her name Santana?" Brittany asked. Sam's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Brittany said.

"Oh, really? Wow, she was mine too." Sam said, causing Brittany's eyes to shoot up. She knew this feeling. She was jealous. Santana dated her best friend. But, she lost her virginity to Santana... She wins, "I actually lost my virginity to her." Shit, "She lost hers to me too." Double shit. Fuck. Pussy.

••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed :) will try my very best to update as soon as possible. What did you think about how Brittany handled Quinn? Was it too aggressive or did Quinn have it coming? Tell me what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! On with the chapter...

••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter Eight

"Hey buddy! How was school?" Santana asked as her younger brother, Daniel, got into the back seat of her car while Ethan got into the passenger seat.

"It was cool! I did day care!" Said Daniel excitedly.

"Awesome!" Santana said, "What about you, E? How was your day?"

"Just like any other day at school. Pretty shitty." Ethan answered as Santana pulled out of the parking spot she was in.

"Buckle up, Danny." Santana said as she turned her car around.

"I already did! I smart huh?" Daniel said.

"Yeah! Super smart." Santana said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Sanny?" Daniel said from the back of the car.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Santana said.

"What's this paper? Is it from a sweetie?" Daniel asked, lifting the condom wrapper from last night in the air and frowning at it. Santana's eyeballs widened and she quickly grabbed it from her 3 year old brother.

"Um, not exactly. We use it in a game that grown-ups play." Santana said, shoving the wrapper into her purse. Ethan chuckled and looked at his older sister with a raised eyebrow, "Shut up." Santana said before Ethan had time to say anything. Ethan laughed and finished putting on his seat belt.

"So, when were you gonna tell me you're seeing someone?" He asked, "I thought you were too busy to be in a relationship."

"Um, no, I never said that. And I was gonna tell you when it got serious. We've only been together for two days." Santana said, glancing at her brother.

"Was it that lady that called you and asked you on a play-date?" Daniel asked as he stared at his fingers.

"Yes, it is that lady." Santana answered with a smile. Ethan smiled really big and opened the cubby hole only to have it shut by a tan hand before he could look at anything, "Personal."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Ethan said with a roll of his eyes and a smile, "You better not be pregnant though."

"I'm not. I just started taking the pill so, just calm your balls, okay?" Santana said. Ethan chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll back off. But, Sam's not gonna be happy when he finds out you're dating someone new." He said.

"Ethan, Sam's my best friend. Him and I broke up 4 years ago. And we only dated for 3 months." Santana said.

"I know, but word on the street is that he's still hung up on you." Ethan said.

"I know that. It's pretty obvious, he never leaves me alone." Santana said, "But, just because I lost my v-card to him doesn't mean that I'm in love with him. So, he was my first but I only slept with him because he's my best friend and I really didn't want to sleep with anybody else."

"What does v-card mean?" Daniel asked.

"Um... It's a thing you get when you turn 13." Santana replied awkwardly. Ethan started silently laughing and had to hide his face at his sister's ridiculous explanation of a v-card.

"Okay! So, I hasn't got one yet." Daniel said.

"Moving on to more appropriate things." Santana said.

"So, what's her name?" Ethan asked.

"Brittany." Santana answered, "She's a painter but right now she's working at that tattoo parlor a few blocks away from the park."

"She's a tattoo artist?!" Ethan asked, "That's so epic."

"Yeah, she's really talented too." Santana said, parking outside her parents house.

"So, when can we meet her?" Ethan asked as Daniel struggled to get his seat belt off.

"When I feel like it." Santana said, "Now, let's go say hi to the rents and then I have to go."

"Why do you have to go so soon though? I've hardly seen you." Ethan said, helping Daniel out of the car.

"I have to be at the theater." Santana said, "We're doing a run down of the show before tonight because one of the dancers is sick so we have to rehearse with the understudy."

"Can't we come with?" Daniel asked, walking up to Santana with his hand in the air, waiting for her to take it. She smiled and took her little brother's hand after locking her car, walking up to the front door of her parents house.

"No, buddy, I'm sorry. I'm gonna be there until late tonight." Santana said, opening the door, "Mami! Papi! I have your children!"

"Thank you, mija." Santana's mom, Yolanda, said as she walked out of the archway that lead to the kitchen. She kissed Ethan's head and picked up Daniel before hugging Santana.

"No problem, mami. Where's papi?" Santana asked.

"He had to work late." Yolanda said.

"Mami, Sanny gots a girlfriend!" Daniel squealed as his mother put him down. He immediately ran away before Santana could attack him with tickles.

"Ay dios mio... Santana, when were you going to tell me? I want to meet her as soon as possible." Yolanda exclaimed. Santana smiled and shook her head.

"Not yet, mami. We only became official two days ago, so... Not quite yet." Santana said, "But, now I have to go. I have to be at the theater. Bye, bye. I love you."

"Love you too, mija." Yolanda said, "Seriously, mija, I want to meet this girl that's got you smiling like you slept with a hanger in your mouth." Santana chuckled and kissed her mothers cheek.

"Goodbye, Mami." She said as she walked back to her car. She unlocked it and climbed in, "Mothers... Jesus help me."

••••••••••••••••••••

"Okay, T, I'm going on break now. I'll be back in an hour, yeah?" Brittany said, walking past the counter.

"Awesome." Tina said as she wrote something down in a book. Brittany sighed and walked out of the shop, making her way to her car. She climbed in and took out her phone. One new message.

From Quinn: Britt, I'm really sorry about telling Santana all that stuff. Really, I am. I just really wanted you two top get together and maybe the way I handled it was not the right way to handle things but, I just want what's best for you. What I did was wrong and I hope you can forgive me. Rachel's doing another show tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come see it with me?

Brittany sighed and clenched her jaw. She realizes that she may have overreacted with the slap but Quinn's done this before and she had come to a point where she couldn't handle Quinn's shit anymore. So, she lost control. It was wrong, she'll admit that, but she was angry.

To Quinn: I've already seen it. I went with Santana on opening night. I'm sorry for slapping you, it was uncalled for, but I'm still pissed off. So, don't try and call me or text me in the next few days. I need some time.

She sent the text and pulled out of the space she'd parked in.

Brittany's thoughts started to wander from one blonde to the next... Sam. What the hell was his problem? Why'd he find it necessary to tell Brittany that he'd slept with Santana and gone out with her? Why'd he find it necessary to make it known that the latina had lost her virginity to him? She didn't like the sound of this guy. Brittany became worried that he might still have feelings for her girl and that was not okay. She was jealous. Extremely jealous... And Brittany being jealous doesn't happen a lot. It was rare. All she knew was that she had to talk to Santana about this guy. And she had to talk to her soon.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Um, okay, then you'll just come to this side of Rachel, yeah?" Santana said to the new dancer, Bianca, as she stood on the stage with her bottle of water and a pen in her hand.

"Okay, sure. So, on the second beat I come to this side and then double pirouette?" Bianca asked. Santana nodded and then moved forward.

"Yeah, and after the double pirouette, you run up to Rachel and lift her with Max and then the song's over and the lights will come down." Santana said. Bianca nodded, "Okay, just, from the top and then you can all go home."

Santana walked off the stage and sat down in one of the seats.

"Okay, everybody backstage quiet!" Santana yelled, "Kurt, please get those idiots back there to shut up, I can hear everything they're saying."

Santana said as she rubbed her temples. Kurt nodded and skipped backstage. A few seconds later he came back onto the stage and nodded.

"All's good." He said. Santana smiled and turned toward the lighting box.

"Artie! Please play track 6 from the top!" She yelled. Artie nodded and pressed play. The song started and Rachel began singing while the dancers danced around her. Santana sat in the seat with her face straight. No expression. And as soon as the song finished, she sighed, "Good enough. Bianca, you're amazing. Go home, I'll see you all at 8 tonight."

Everybody grabbed their stuff and started piling out of the theater. Rachel approached the rather frustrated latina and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Santana? Can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel asked. Santana opened her eyes and nodded.

"Sure, sit." She said, "What's up?"

"This morning, Brittany came over to mine and Quinn's house and slapped Quinn through the face after yelling at her for a few minutes. I was wondering if you had any idea what that was about? Quinn won't tell me." Rachel said. Santana's eyes widened and she sat up straight in the seat she was in.

"She slapped Quinn? Are you serious?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded vigorously, "Shit... Well, I guess Quinn kinda had it coming but, still, that's just not like Britt."

"Um.. Santana, can you tell me why?" Rachel chirped in.

"Yeah, um, Quinn told me some of Brittany's personal business and Britt's my girlfriend now, so I let her know what Quinn had told me and she got mad, I guess." Santana said, "It's understandable. Quinn does have kind of a big mouth."

"She's done that before, you know? Quinn. She's told almost all of Brittany's old partners about her sexual business. She told them that Brittany's a virgin which apparently she told you as well." Rachel said, folding her hands in her lap.

"Yeah... It's not okay, you know? The fact that Brittany was a virgin was for Brittany to tell me. Quinn had no right to tell me any of Brittany's sexual business." Santana said, closing her eyes again.

"Was?" Rachel asked. Santana's eyes opened and she looked at Rachel.

"What?"

"Was a virgin?" Rachel said, "You said 'Brittany was a virgin'..."

"Oh, fuck." Santana said, closing her eyes and covering her face with her hands.

"Did you two complete the physical act of love?" Rachel asked causing Santana to frown and uncover her face.

"What?"

"Sex Santana. Did you two have sex?" Rachel asked.

"Oh... Yes. But don't tell anyone, okay?" Santana said. Rachel squealed and clapped.

"Oh, my god! That's so amazing!" Rachel squeaked. Santana chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But now, we're doing the same thing that Quinn does all the time. So, go home and rest your vocal cords." Santana said. Rachel nodded and jumped up.

"Oh, I'm just so happy for you!" She squealed again before picking up her bag and sighing, "Okay, I'll see you tonight, Santana. And don't worry, you're secret's safe with me." Rachel said before skipping out of the theater like a fairy.

Santana shook her head and sighed.

"Performers."

"Hey, sweet thang." Said a voice from behind Santana. She sat up and turned around, a smile forming on her face at the familiar voice.

"Hi," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my lunch break now, so I thought I'd come see you." Brittany said, sitting down next to Santana and leaning forward, capturing the latina's lips with hers. Santana smiled as she leaned further into the kiss.

"You're so cute, baby." She mumbled against the blondes lips. Brittany smiled and chuckled before gently running her tongue over the latina's bottom lip.

"I met a friend of yours today." Brittany mumbled as she poked her tongue into Santana's mouth and pulled it back out before running it along the underside of Santana's top teeth.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" Santana asked as Brittany pulled away. The blonde was quick to silence her, firmly pressing their lips together again.

"A guy called Sam." Brittany said before gently biting down on Santana's lower lip. The latina let out a breath and fiercely stuck out her tongue, licking Brittany's top lip as the blonde let go of her lower lip.

"He's just a friend." Santana said after she'd sucked on Brittany's top lip.

"You sure? 'Cause he told me that you were his first and that he was yours." Brittany said, pulling away and pressing her forehead gently against Santana's. Santana sighed and put her hands on the blondes shoulders, bringing their lips together gently. Brittany hummed at the softness of the kiss before they pulled away.

"I know, baby. It was in high school, though. I only slept with him because he's my best friend and I didn't wanna lose my virginity to someone that I might never talk to again." Santana said, eyes closed and gently pecking Brittany's top lip, "And him and I dated for 3 months in senior year but we broke up because it was weird for me. I didn't feel that way about him, you know?" Brittany nodded and slowly caressed Santana's bottom lip with hers. She inhaled through her nose and pulled away to exhale, her forehead still pressed against the latina's, "I'm happy with you, Britt. I really, really like you. And the sex is way better than it ever was with Sam."

Brittany chuckled and closed her eyes, nuzzling Santana's nose with her own before connecting their lips again. They kissed gently for a while longer before a male voice interrupted them.

"Um... Santana? Can I go now? I have a gig at the club tonight." Artie said. Santana smiled and nodded as Brittany kissed her shoulder.

"Absolutely. I'll see you tomorrow night, yeah?" She said. Artie smiled and nodded.

"Definitely. You two have fun here... Later Britt." He said with a chuckle before walking out of the theater. Santana turned her head back toward's the blonde and kissed her cheek.

"How much longer do you have for lunch?" Santana asked. Brittany smiled and bit her lower lip.

"A half hour." Brittany said as the latina pecked her nose.

"Awesome... So, you slapped Quinn, huh?" Santana asked. Brittany sighed and sat back in her chair.

"Who the fuck told you?" She asked quietly.

"Rachel." Santana said, "Look, I get why you did it and she had it coming but, don't you think maybe you overreacted?"

"Yeah... I was just angry, you know?" Brittany said, "She's done it before and I can't handle her shit anymore. It's crap and I'm done with it. How am I supposed to trust her now?"

"You won't be able to for a while but she's your best friend, so, she'll have to earn your trust back." Santana said, gently moving strands of hair out of the blondes face.

"You're right." Brittany said, "So, now that we've gotten that out of the way, what do you say I take you out for coffee?"

"Sounds amazeballs." Santana said before kissing Brittany's lips and standing up, making her way out of the row of seats and walking toward the exit. Brittany smiled and stood up, following Santana out.

"I like the way you walk."

••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chap. Will post the next one as soon as possible. So, do you think I should put in a little, teensy bit of drama with Sam? I won't make it too drastic, just a bit to add to the excitement of our girls relationship. I'm going to let you know now that they won't break up in this story. My heart's all broken from their break up on the show so, I will not have them break up in my story. I really hope you enjoyed. If you have any ideas for the story, let me know. I'm open to your suggestions!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Whoa, thanks so much for the reviews, favs and follows. I woke up this morning with a shit load of alerts, so thanks! Enjoy the chap.

••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter Nine

One month has passed since Brittany slapped Quinn and they still haven't made amends. Brittany's been super busy at the tattoo parlor and in her free time, she's either with Santana or she's painting pictures of Santana. She hasn't been thinking about Quinn lately, the shorter blonde hasn't even crossed her mind. Brittany's not as pissed as she was a month ago but she doesn't know if she can trust Quinn yet.

Santana was putting on a new show and had been busy with rehearsals. Her and Brittany's relationship was going well and they were really happy together, besides the odd occasion when Sam would try and get her to go out with him. The two girls were able to have unprotected sex since Santana was on the pill, so their sex life was more than amazing. They'd gotten past the whole, Santana-lost-her-virginity-to-Sam situation and things were good but, Brittany still got slightly jealous when Sam called Santana or flirted with her so, Santana ignored Sam's attempts at hitting on her and focused on Brittany who she was falling in love with faster than she'd ever thought possible. Brittany, on the other hand, had already fallen. The beautiful blue eyed blonde was head over heels for the latina and she loved that new feeling. This was the very first time Brittany had ever been in love and she couldn't get enough of the brunette. All the girls had to do was make it known to each other. Which is why, Brittany had made plans with the latina to take her out for a picnic on the beach tonight, just like their first date.

Right at this very moment, Santana was at lunch with Kurt and Blaine.

"How are my two favorite gays?" Santana asked after their waitress had given them all their drinks.

"We're doing good. We just got a puppy. His name is Mister Scruffy Warbler and he's adorable." Kurt said as he picked up his coffee.

"Mister Scruffy Warbler?" Santana asked, holding her ice tea. Kurt nodded enthusiastically while Blaine sat staring at him with an adoring smile on his face, "Poor dog."

"Oh, please, Santana. You love it." Kurt said. Santana smiled and sipped her ice tea through the straw, "So, how's Brittany doing? Are you two still going strong?"

"Absolutely. She's amazing, guys, like, I'm in serious trouble with this one." Santana said, putting her glass back on the table, "She's so cute. Like, just the other day, we were talking about soul mates and I said, 'What if I've already found my soul mate?' And she said, 'It doesn't matter. I don't mind coming second to them'... How intense is that?"

"Whoa. That's crazy." Said Blaine, "I was talking to her when I went into the tattoo parlor to drop off something for Tina and when I mentioned you, her face lit up. She's absolutely besotted with you, San."

"Really? You really think so?" Santana asked as the waitress put down her salad and a plate of fries for the table along with Kurt and Blaine's sandwiches.

"Oh yeah, definitely. When are you seeing her again?" Blaine asked.

"Tonight, we're going to the beach." Santana answered, picking up her fork.

"Isn't that where you went for your first date?" Kurt asked, slicing his sandwich into thirds.

"Yes, but we've officially been together for a month, so, I think that's kind of the point." Santana said, staring at Kurt as he cut up his sandwich, "Porcelain, why do you cut up your sandwich? Just eat it how it is."

"No, I can't get my hands dirty, I have to handle very important fabrics after this so I can't get oils on my fingers." Kurt answered.

"You're fingers naturally have destructive oils, Kurt." Santana pointed out as she stabbed a tomato with her fork.

"Not anymore, I put many different creams all over my hands this morning, so I'm good." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and shook his head while picking up his teacup.

"I'm pretty sure creams don't take away the oils that are naturally- you know what? Nevermind." Santana said, chewing on a baby tomato.

"So, are you excited for tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I am." Santana answered, "I think I'm gonna tell her I'm in love with her." Kurt gasped and Blaine smiled, "Do you think I should?"

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed with a clap of his hands, "Oh, my god, this is so exciting! It's like a movie!"

"Okay, Porcelain, calm your titties. It hasn't happened yet and we don't even know if she's gonna say it back." Santana said, sipping on her ice tea. Kurt was stabbing his little pieces of sandwich with his fork.

"Of course she's gonna say it back, Santana. Anyone can see how crazy she is about you. Just tell her." Blaine said.

"Oh, Bow Tie, if only it was that simple. But, I can't just tell her, that's weird." Santana said.

"Yes you can. Just say, 'I love you'." Kurt said.

"No, what if she get's freaked out and just like... Doesn't say it back? I'm scared." Santana said.

"The only thing to fear is fear itself." Said Blaine. Santana frowned and shook her head.

"There are a lot more things to fear than just fear. Like, snakes and little girl ghosts and... Saying 'I love you' for the first time to your really super hot girlfriend." Santana said. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Satan, if you don't wanna tell her, then don't. But, I think you should go for it." Kurt said. Santana sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I should take a chance." Santana said, "Now, onto more serious shit... Bow Tie, do you know your lines for the show?"

"Yes, of course I do. I crammed last night and I am lines down." Blaine said, picking up his teacup again and taking a sip. Santana smiled and finished her salad.

"Good boy, Bow Tie." She said. Kurt chuckled along with Blaine while Santana continued to talk about the show.

After lunch, Santana made her way home and began to get herself ready for her date with Brittany.

••••••••••••••••••••

Brittany had just finished feeding Lord Tubbington when her phone buzzed. She sighed and picked it up, checking to see who'd texted her.

From Mom: Hi, Bug! So, I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are free this week Saturday so, we want to meet Santana as soon as possible... Hint, Saturday. Let me know when you can, sweetie pea. Love you! Xx

Brittany groaned and locked her phone. Her mom had been bothering her about this ever since she'd told her parents she was seeing someone.

"I'll reply later." She said to herself as she walked into her bathroom. Brittany lifted her shirt over her head and threw it into her hamper before removing her jeans and shoes. She turned on the shower before taking off her bra and her briefs. As she got into the shower, thoughts of how tonight could possibly go swarmed in her head. She washed her hair and thought about how she was gonna say it, how she was gonna tell Santana that she loved her. As soon as she was washed, she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body before making her way to her room to get changed. The blonde spent an hour getting ready. She did her make-up but made sure it was light and not too dark. She put on one of her favorite sun dresses and decided to go bare foot. Her hair was down and wavy with her fringe clipped back. She thought she looked casually sexy. Awesome.

She checked the time and made her way out to her car after saying goodbye to Lord Tubbington.

As soon as she was parked outside Santana's house, she inhaled a deep breath and exhaled. Brittany got out of her car and made her way to the door with the lollipop she'd picked up. She stood outside Santana's house, nervously breathing in and out before lifting her hand and knocking. Inside the house, Santana was finishing up her lip gloss. The latina had on a red sun dress and a pair of pumps. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and she also had light make-up on. She grabbed her big shoulder bag as she heard a knock on the door and she made her way to the door. She breathed in before opening the door and smiling when she was met with the beautiful blonde on the other side.

"Hi," Santana said, looking Brittany up and down with a smile on her face.

"You look beautiful." Brittany said as she stepped forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the latina's full lips. As soon as she pulled away, Santana leaned in a little more to keep the kiss going a little longer, "I got this for you." Brittany said when they'd pulled away fully. Santana chuckled and took the lollipop from Brittany.

"Thank you. And you look beautiful too." Santana said, pecking Brittany's lips and putting her lollipop in her bag.

"Thanks. Come on, I have reservations for... The sea." Brittany said awkwardly as she took Santana's hand. Santana laughed and locked her house before following Brittany to her car, "Sorry, that just sounded so much more fancy."

"It's okay, I thought it was cute." Santana said watching as the blonde opened the passenger door for her. She pecked Brittany's cheek and climbed in, watching Brittany blush as she closed the door.

When Brittany was in the car and they were on their way to the beach, Santana reached over the center console and put her hand on Brittany's thigh as she looked out the window. Brittany smiled and looked at Santana, biting her lip as she noticed the way the sunset bounced off of the latina's neck. The two girls hadn't said anything on the way over to the beach and both of them were so comfortable in the silence that neither of them even tried to make conversation.

Brittany parked at the beach and ran her fingers over the back of Santana's hand that was placed on her thigh. She took off her seat belt and leaned over the center console, gently kissing Santana's neck, causing the latina to turn her head and connect their lips. Santana's hand stroked Brittany's cheek as they passionately kissed. Brittany softly moaned before they pulled away.

"So... My parents want to meet you this Saturday." Brittany said as her eyes fluttered open. Santana cupped her cheek and gave her an eskimo kiss.

"Perfect, 'cause mine wanna meet you on Sunday." Santana said, causing Brittany to chuckle.

"Come on, let's go." The blonde said, moving away from the latina to get out of the car. She went over to Santana's side and opened the door for her. After Santana was out of the car, Brittany went over to the trunk and got out the picnic basket before locking her car and holding Santana's hand while they found the perfect spot to sit.

She knew she had to say it soon, but she wanted it to be perfect seeing as though she'd never said that to anyone before... Besides her parents, but they don't count because she's naturally programmed to love them. She could feel her heart pounding like a drum in her chest as they set down the blanket. As soon as they'd sat down, Brittany wrapped her arms around the latina and placed one single gentle kiss to her cheek.

"I love how gentle you are with me." Santana whispered as she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, "I've never felt so safe with anyone before."

"Me too." Brittany said quietly, gently running her fingers up and down Santana's back.

"Remember the other day when we were talking about soul mates?" Santana asked, feeling Brittany nod against her shoulder, "And I said that I might've already found my soul mate and you said that it doesn't matter because you don't mind coming second to them."

"Yeah... And I don't mind coming second to your soul mate. As long as I can be with you." Brittany said quietly.

"Well, just to let you know, you'd be coming second to yourself." Santana whispered and shifted her arm, feeling Brittany's heart speed up. Brittany's breath caught in her throat and she felt happy tears stinging her eyes. A few moments passed and Brittany tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill out of her baby blues, "I love you." And there it was, the thing that caused the tears to fall over the edge. Brittany bit her lip and smiled before letting out a teary chuckle and kissing Santana's shoulder.

"I love you too." She said, pulling the latina closer. Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and squeezed Brittany tighter.

"Oh, thank god." She said and pulled out of the hug to smash her lips against Brittany's. The two girls kissed and kissed and kissed until their lips started to hurt and when they pulled away, it was dark. Santana smiled and couldn't help but peck the blonde's lips one last time, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too... So much." Brittany said, running her hands up and down Santana's back, "It feels so good to be able to say that."

"It does, huh?" Santana said, "I'm so hungry now." Brittany let out a hearty laugh and her nose scrunched up causing Santana to smile really big. Brittany was giggling as she opened the picnic basket.

"I brought pizza but it's probably cold now... But don't worry, I have a back up plan." Said Brittany, opening her purse and taking out her portable hair dryer, causing a huge laugh to bubble out of Santana. Brittany giggled as she turned on the hair dryer and started warming up the pizza. Santana was laughing hysterically and had tears falling out of her eyes from laughing so hard. A few minutes later Brittany put the hair dryer back in her purse and smiled, "The pizza's ready."

"That was brilliant."

••••••••••••••••••••

"I have an idea." Brittany said as herself and Santana lay on the blanket and gazed at the stars.

"Yeah? What?" Santana asked, turning her head toward the blonde lying next to her. Brittany didn't answer, she just rolled over and on top of the latina before running her hands up Santana's legs and removing her underwear. A smile found it's way across Santana's face as Brittany placed gentle kisses to her neck while slowly rocking her hips forward. Santana ran her hands down Brittany's back and lifted the bottom of her dress up before moving her hands into Brittany's briefs and gently squeezing her ass. She felt the blonde get hard fast and started slowly moving her briefs down. As Brittany's briefs came off, she pressed her lips to the latina's and slowly moved her rock hard member under Santana's dress and ran it through the latina's wet folds before slowly entering her, "Oh... Yeah.." Santana breathed out as Brittany pushed herself halfway in.

"Aah... San." Brittany moaned softly before pushing herself in further.

"Uh!... Britt.." Santana moaned as Brittany pulled out and pushed back in, beginning a slow thrusting rhythm. She nuzzled her head in the latina's neck and straightened out her legs as she moved her hips up and down with her arms underneath Santana, "Fuck... Oh, that's good."

"Yeah? You like that?" Brittany asked in a whisper as her lips brushed past Santana's ear.

"Yeah... Fuck, yeah! Jesus, Brittany." Santana moaned in response which caused the blonde to smile seductively.

"You like the way I fuck you, baby?" Brittany asked seductively as she gently bit down on Santana's earlobe. After the first week of their relationship, Brittany realized how much Santana loved dirty talk so she used it often now, "Hmm? Does my dick feel good when it fucks your pussy?"

"Yes!" Santana moaned out loudly, "Oh, fuck, baby! Faster!" Brittany placed open-mouth kisses on Santana's cheek as she pulled her knees up and spread them apart to pump in and out of Santana faster. Brittany moved her hips faster causing the latina's moans to get louder and with one particular hard thrust, Santana practically screamed, "Fuck, right there baby! Do that again!"

"Oh.. Shit, you're tight." Brittany moaned as she thrust hard and fast, managing to hit that special spot over and over and over again, causing the writhing latina beneath her to practically scream in ecstasy.

"Aah, Brittany! Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" Santana moaned loudly as she clenched Brittany's dress in her fists until her knuckles went white. Brittany was thrusting so hard at such a rapid pace that her hips started to burn but she couldn't stop. She was so close to cumming and she knew by how Santana's walls were clenching and unclenching around her that Santana was close too.

"Fuck, you feel so good around my cock." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, pushing her over the edge. Santana's walls clenched around Brittany's dick, making it almost impossible for the blonde to keep moving but she did. Brittany's balls tightened as Santana's back arched and her body shook violently, "Fuck, I'm cumming!" Brittany moaned as she blew her load deep into the still writhing latina. Santana was moaning like an animal as Brittany let hot long ropes of white cum spurt into her.

They rode out their orgasms together and when they finally came down, they were beat.

"We just had sex on the beach." Santana said with a dopey grin on her face.

"We just had crazy amazing sex on the beach." Brittany corrected her, smiling too. As soon as Brittany had gotten her breath back, she pulled out of Santana and kissed her neck, "I love you." Santana smiled and ran her fingers through blonde hair as Brittany's cum dripped out of her and ran down her thighs.

"I love you too."

••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: Yay! They said 'I love you'! Who's squealing like Rachel?! Not me, because I knew this was gonna happen... Duh, I wrote it! Haha, I hope you enjoyed this chap. Will post the next one as soon as possible. The next one is when they meet each other's parents so, I hope you're excited for that!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Saturday. The Pierce House.

Brittany had just parked outside her parents house in the driveway. Santana was sitting next to her with a worried look on her face.

"What if they don't like me?" The latina asked as Brittany took off her safety belt.

"They will." Brittany said, turning her head to look at her worried girlfriend sitting next to her, "Just be yourself, baby."

"What if they don't like myself? What if they hate myself? What if they wanna kill myself for taking their only daughters virginity?" Santana asked in one breath causing Brittany to smile before pecking her cheek.

"They'll love you because you're their only daughters first and, hopefully, only love. The other qualities that come with you are just a bonus." Brittany said, smiling as the latina calmed down. Brittany nudged Santana's nose with her own before connecting their lips.

"You mean that? You want me to be your only love?" Santana asked in a quiet mumble against Brittany's lips. The blonde smiled slightly before nodding.

"Absolutely." She answered. The latina giggled and playfully kissed Brittany's lips one last time before getting out of the car.

"Let's go, gorgeous." Santana said, closing her door as Brittany got out of the car with her. Brittany walked up to Santana as kissed her deeply one last time, letting her know that they were in it together. As their lips stayed locked, Brittany's hands ran up the latina's back, pulling her closer while the front door opened and quiet feet made their way up to the girls, stopping a few inches away.

"Bug, she really is beautiful!" Squealed Jennifer, causing Brittany to jump in surprise and snap her head toward her mother. She sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile plastered on her face before using her thumb to wipe Santana's lip gloss off of her top lip.

"Hey, mom." Brittany said, making her way over to her mother with her arms wide open, pulling her into a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm good, sweetie." Jennifer said, pulling out of the hug to smother the suddenly shy latina, "I'm so happy to meet you!" Jennifer exclaimed as she pulled Santana into a tight hug. The latina's eyes almost bugged out of her head as she wrapped her arms around Jennifer.

"Hi, it's great to meet you too." Santana said with a smile. Jennifer pulled out of the hug and kissed Santana's forehead before grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the door.

"Brittany has told us so much about you, Santana. I'm Jennifer but hopefully Brittany's told you that already."

"She has." Santana said, holding Brittany's hand behind her as the blonde closed the front door.

"Good! You can call me Jen because I'm really not fond of the whole 'Mrs Pierce' thing.. It makes me feel old." Jennifer said, "Skip! The girls are here!" Suddenly a tall man with blonde hair like Brittany's walked out of the kitchen with an apron on and a big smile on his face.

"How's my Bug?" He asked, pulling Brittany into a bear hug.

"I'm good, dad. This is Santana." Brittany said, still holding onto Santana's hand as her dad almost squeezed the life out of the poor latina.

"It's so awesome to meet you! Brittany's told us so much about you." Skip said.

"I've already told her that, Skip." Jennifer said as Skip kissed the latina's head, an arm around her shoulders and another around Brittany's shoulders, the two girls still holding hands in front of Skip.

"Okay, love, calm down. Santana, you can call me Skip because just like my wife, the 'Mr Pierce' thing makes me feel old." Skip said, smiling down at Santana who was clearly very overwhelmed, "Now, I have to go finish marinading the meat. Bug, why don't you show Santana around while your mother makes us all some coffee." He said, taking his arms off of the two girls shoulders and running into the kitchen. Brittany nodded and watched her parents walk into the kitchen with proud smiles on their faces. She chuckled at the look on Santana's face before bringing her into a hug.

"See, they love you." Brittany said with a smile.

"Yeah... They're crazy." Santana said in a whisper as she squeezed the blonde that was holding her. Brittany chuckled and kissed Santana's head.

"I know. I lived with them for 18 years." Said Brittany, "Come on. Let me show you around."

••••••••••••••••••••

"...And this is the tree house." Brittany said, stopping outside with Santana, "My dad and I made it when I was little. We painted the inside too. Come on, let's go up." Santana smiled as Brittany helped her up the ladder. Once they were up, Brittany sat down as she looked around. Santana sat down next to the blonde and took in her surroundings, "Right over there, next to that chair, is where I started painting the floor and my dad had to stop me because he was worried I'd get paint on my feet." Santana chuckled as she looked at the only spot on the floor that was covered with purple paint.

"It's so peaceful up here." Santana said.

"This was my very first easel. I got it for my sixth birthday and I was so excited about it. My mom had to carry it up here and I was so worried she was gonna drop it, I kept asking if she needed my dad's help." Brittany said with a light chuckle. Santana smiled as she watched Brittany run her fingers over the openings of the paint tubs lined up in a rainbow pattern by the easel, "I didn't even know what the colors of the rainbow were when I put these colors in this order."

"When was the last time you came up here?" Santana asked, her eyes following the blondes fingers.

"When I was about 13. I had a fight with my mom and I got really pissed off. After that, I never came up here again because I got caught up in high school and friends and... Being bullied and crap and all I wanted to do was be in my room away from all the drama." Brittany answered, "I was depressed for about three years."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Santana asked, still keeping her eyes fixated on the blondes fingers.

"You never asked." Brittany mumbled before moving over to a cupboard. She opened it and pulled out a painting, "This is the last thing I painted in here."

"What is it?" Santana asked, moving over to Brittany and putting her head on the blondes shoulder.

"My life at the time." Brittany answered as the two of them stared at the painting. Black lines sprawled randomly across the page with a dark red stripe going through it, "But if I had to paint my life now... It would be the complete opposite of this." Santana smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the blondes throbbing pulse point.

"I love you." She mumbled as her hands wrapped around Brittany's waist. Brittany put down the painting and covered the latinas hands with her own.

"I love you too." She said back, her voice coated with love and sincerity.

"Girls! Lunch is ready!" Jennifer yelled from outside the tree house. Brittany smiled and turned around in the latina's arms, gently joining their lips for many seconds. Her hands found the latina's cheeks as she inhaled through her nose before pulling away slightly to breathe out and then joining their lips again, "If you don't come down now, I'm gonna come up there!" Jennifer yelled, causing the girls to pull away.

"We'll be right down, mom." Brittany said as her eyes locked with big brown ones, "I'm so in love with you." She whispered as quietly as possible. When Santana smiled, Brittany mirrored it.

"I'm so in love with you too." Santana said, her smile growing, "We really should get down there before your mom comes up here and sees us sucking face again." Brittany laughed and nodded.

"Let's go." Brittany said, grabbing two pillows and helping the latina toward the slide. She put her pillow down and helped Santana sit down, "Ready?" Santana nodded, "Okay, go." Brittany said, giving Santana a gentle push, watching as she slid down the slide.

"Oh, my god, that was so fun." Santana said as she got to the bottom. Brittany got onto her pillow and slid down too. When she got to the bottom, she put hers and Santana's pillows in the basket and grabbed the latina's hand.

"Come on, let's go eat. I'm starved. And my dad makes the best chicken ever."

••••••••••••••••••••

"...So, when Brittany told me she wanted to have a paint contest I thought 'Why not?' You know, she was 8. I thought I was definitely gonna win... But, nope! She wiped the floor with me. Her painting was amazing." Skip said as he animatedly threw his hands in the air while Jennifer, Brittany and Santana giggled as they ate Jennifer's famous chocolate mousse.

"Well, I'm not surprised. She's amazing. I have yet to see a painting of me which she said she'd paint soon but I still haven't seen it." Santana said as she glanced at Brittany. Brittany smiled.

"I'll show you soon. I've already painted many." Brittany said. Jennifer smiled at the way Brittany playfully winked at Santana.

"So, Santana, what do you do?" Asked Jennifer. Santana was surprised she hadn't been asked this question during dinner but she answered any way.

"I'm a writer and a director. And I do sing a little but my main focus is directing and writing my own plays." Santana answered, "I put on a show on Broadway last year which was amazing but right now I'm focusing on doing shows in the local theater in Montauk."

"Wow, busy girl." Skip said, "That's impressive. You must be pretty good."

"Oh, thank you. I get good reviews which I'm really thankful for. And I guess I'm blessed with my writing talent." Santana said.

"So, do you get paid or...?" Asked Skip.

"Dad!" Brittany snapped under her breath.

"Sweetie, it's okay." Santana said, placing her hand on Brittany's arm, "I do get paid. I send my scripts in to the theater and they pay me to use it if they like it and then they pay me to direct too depending on how much money the show makes, so, it's great. It's really good money too."

"Oh, yeah? How much do you make?" Asked Skip. Brittany dropped her spoon in her mousse and sighed, running her fingers through her hair in irritation from her fathers lack of a brain to mouth filter.

"Last year I made 1.5 million dollars for my show on Broadway, but, you know, that's Broadway." Santana said casually, causing the other three people at the tables mouths to drop open.

"1.5 million?" Skip choked out.

"Yeah. Now I make about 200 000 per show because, for some reason, my show's seem to be really popular. It's no big deal, you know. I don't do it for the money either. I do it because I love it." Santana answered.

"That's... Uh... That's... Brittany, we love her." Skip said,causing Santana to chuckle.

"Right? My lady's brilliant." Brittany said, pecking Santana's cheek.

"So, do your actors and performers get paid too?" Asked Jennifer.

"Yes... Yeah, it's all professional, so, we pay them too." Santana said.

"And, Bug.. How's the painting going?" Jennifer asked.

"Uh, good. I'm actually tattooing right now to get some extra money but, I'm gonna send a few of my paintings into a professional art gallery and see if maybe, they'll sell." Brittany answered.

"Well, you know, I've told Britt that she doesn't have to work at the tattoo parlor when she could be dancing in one of my shows. I'm actually putting on another show next month on Broadway and I need dancers. Plus, you'll get paid 10 times more than you're making now." Santana said. Jennifer nodded eagerly and Skip smiled really big.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'd have more time to paint, you know? But, shit, no, I can't 'cause Tina needs help at the parlor." Brittany said.

"You're such a good friend." Santana said, "I mean, look, you don't have to but, it'd be an amazing opportunity for you."

"Yeah... I'll think about it." Brittany said, closing her eyes as Santana's fingers ran through her hair. Jennifer started gathering everyone's bowls while Skip topped up everyone's glasses with wine. Santana smiled as Brittany stopped her dad from topping up her glass, "None for me dad, I have to drive home."

"Okey dokey, Bug." Skip said, "So, why don't we move this party to the couch and watch some home movies on Brittany in her underwear?"

••••••••••••••••••••

"Oh, my god. I love your parents." Santana said as herself and Brittany drove off and away from The Pierce House.

"They can get a bit much sometimes." Brittany said as Santana's hand casually slid onto her jean clad thigh.

"It's okay... My family's pretty crazy too." Santana said, "And you're meeting them tomorrow."

"I'm actually really excited." Brittany said with a smile, "So, um, your place or mine?"

"Mine." Santana answered, "I just got jets put into my bath."

And with that, Brittany slammed her foot down on the accelerator, racing toward Santana's house as fast as her car could go.

••••••••••••••••••••

Sunday. Casa de Lopez.

"Okay, don't be scared but, when my mother likes someone, she rambles on and on about how great she thinks that person is in Spanish. So, just a warning, you're probably not gonna understand half of what she says today." Santana said as she took her safety belt off, "Oh, and also, my youngest brother, Daniel, get's really jealous when someone tries to steal my attention away from him."

"That's adorable." Brittany said with a smile.

"Oh, and Ethan might interrogate you. He's pretty protective of me." Santana said.

"That's okay, I know my stuff. I've been studying myself my entire life." Brittany said calmly.

"Oh! And, god, my dad. He's pretty enthusiastic about everything when it comes to creative people. So, he's probably gonna bombard you with questions on your paintings and stuff." Santana said, "And another thing... Don't ever lie to my parents. That's the one thing they hate. Liars. Don't lie. Be honest. Always."

"Sweetie, I think you're more nervous than I am." Brittany said. Santana nodded and exhaled.

"Yeah... I just really want them to love you. I want them to be like, 'Ay, Santana! Ella es perfecta! Ella es hermosa! No puedo esperar a ver lo que sus hijos!'... You know? I just... I just want them to love you for who you are and sometimes they can be really judgmental." Santana said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Okay... Well then I'll just be myself and if they don't like me then... I'll be someone else that they will like." Brittany said with a smile. Santana sighed and bit her lower lip.

"I shouldn't be this worried. They'll love you." Santana said, leaning in to kiss Brittany, "I love you and if they don't then... They suck."

Brittany chuckled and got out of the car.

"Oh, after you and I left my parents house yesterday, I got like, 10 texts and 5 missed calls from my mom telling me how much they love you." Brittany said, taking hold of the latina's hand as they walked up to the front door.

"That's great. It makes me feel really good that they like me." Santana said with a smile. Brittany kissed her head as she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Yolanda opened the door with an apron on and her hair in a messy bun with a bright red flower in it.

"Santana! My baby! How are you?!" Yolanda exclaimed as she brought Santana in for a hug. Santana smiled and chuckled as she hugged her mom.

"Hola, mamá. Soy bueno. Gran realidad. Se trata de Brittany." Santana said as she pulled out of the hug, "Brittany, this is my mom, Yolanda."

"Hello, Brittany! It's lovely to meet you!" Yolanda said as she hugged Brittany, "You are absolutely magnífico."

"It's great to meet you too, Mrs Lopez. I like your dress." Brittany said as Yolanda closed the front door behind them.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Hacer? Santana, me gusta su gusto en el vestir." Yolanda said as she walked into the kitchen. Brittany turned to Santana with a questioning look.

"What she say?" Brittany asked under her breath.

"She says she likes your taste in clothes." Santana said, putting her hand on Brittany's lower back, guiding her into the kitchen, "Mamá, ¿Dónde está papá y los niños?"

"The boys are upstairs getting ready for lunch and your father's in el cobertizo. Ha estado allí todo el día dando salida a sus herramientas." Yolanda said, chopping up some tomatos.

"Dad and his tools. Come on, sweetie. Let's go out there or he'll never come in." Santana said, leading Brittany to the garden shed where Antonio was looking at his tools, "Hola, papá." Antonio turned around and smiled at Santana.

"Hola, Santana. Oh y esto... Esta hermosa chica debe ser de Brittany. Hola, cariño, que es hermoso conocerte." Antonio said, kissing Santana's head and hugging Brittany.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Brittany said, smiling as she received a giant bear hug from Antonio.

"So, Brittany, have you met the boys yet?" Antonio asked, putting his arm around Brittany's shoulders and his other around Santana's as they walked back into the house.

"Um, no, not yet." Brittany said.

"Mami said they're still upstairs getting ready." Santana said as they walked inside.

"¡Dios mío! Esos muchachos... Juro a Dios, se tarda más tiempo que su madre para estar listo. It's madness." Antonio said. Santana chuckled as her father walked ahead of them, up the stairs to get his sons. Brittany looked at Santana questioningly again with furrowed brows.

"He said that they take longer than my mom to get ready." Santana said with a smile, moving a strand of Brittany's hair out of her face.

"God, I feel so stupid." Brittany said with a sad pout.

"Baby, it's okay. They know that Spanish isn't your strong point and they're fine with that." Santana said, gently pecking Brittany's lips, "Just be yourself."

Brittany nodded and snapped her head to the side as they heard baby footsteps coming down the stairs.

"How's my favorite buddy?" Santana asked as she held out her arms for Daniel to jump into.

"Sanny!" He squealed. Santana chuckled as Daniel jumped into her arms. She twirled him around before putting him on her hip.

"Okay, Danny, this is Brittany. She's my girlfriend. Brittany, this is Daniel, my awesome little brother." Santana said. Brittany smiled as Daniel began to shy away into Santana's neck.

"Hi, Daniel. It's great to meet you." Brittany said. Daniel slowly moved his head out and smiled a little.

"Sanny, she pretty." Daniel said. Brittany smiled as Santana winked at her.

"She is pretty, huh? Did you know that she likes to draw?" Santana said. Daniel's face lit up at that and he stretched his arms out toward Brittany.

"I like to draw, too. Britt-bee." He said as Brittany took him from Santana. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"I can draw with you a little later, how 'bout that?" Brittany said with a smile.

"Yeah! Buts, you can't talk to Sanny when I talks to Sanny 'cause Sanny my big sister." Daniel said. Brittany chuckled and nodded.

"Don't worry, kiddo, I won't talk to her when you talk to her." Brittany said.

"Good, 'cause if you do then you suck." Daniel said.

"Daniel! Ver su boca, buddy. Es mi novia." Santana scolded playfully. Daniel smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"I sorry, Britt-bee. You no suck. You cool, I think." Daniel said. Brittany smiled and put him down.

"Thanks, little man. You're pretty cool too." Brittany said. Daniel smiled a cheeky smile and held out his hand for a high-five. Brittany gave him a high-five before he ran into the kitchen, "Britt-bee huh?"

"Yup. That is now your nickname." Santana said, "It's probably because he can't pronounce your name."

"That's so cute." Brittany said with a chuckle.

"Hey, San." Ethan said from the stairs. Santana smiled and turned around.

"What's up, E?" Santana said as her brother pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing much. And you must be Brittany." Ethan said, pulling out of the hug and giving Brittany a hug, "I'm Ethan, it's great to meet you. My sister's told me a lot about you."

"It's great to meet you too. She's told me about you too." Brittany said, pulling out of the hug.

"She has, huh? Nothing bad, I hope." Ethan said.

"Oh, no... Just one thing about you putting super glue in her make-up bag." Brittany said. Ethan chuckled.

"Yeah... That was genius. She got her lipstick stuck to her fingers." He said laughing.

"You're such a boy, Ethan." Santana said, punching his arm.

"Hey, that hurt." He said.

"Okay.. I was wrong. You're a bit of a girl." Santana said.

"And you're mean." Ethan said before he walked into the kitchen with a grin on his face.

"I think he likes you, babe." Santana said under her breath as she pulled Brittany toward her.

"Yeah? You think so?" Brittany asked, putting her arms around Santana's waist.

"Mhmm... Pretty soon, my mom's gonna be speaking nothing but spanish."

••••••••••••••••••••

"So, Brittany, Santana tells us you're a painter? Do you enjoy it?" Antonio asked as they ate spaghetti for lunch. Daniel was seated next to Ethan in his high chair. Santana and Brittany were opposite Ethan and Daniel while Antonio and Yolanda sat at each head of the table.

"I love it. I've been painting since I was really young so, it's one of my strong points." Brittany said confidently. Santana's left hand was placed on Brittany's thigh while her right twirled the ice in her coke as she waited for her food to cool down.

"Really? What are your other strong points?" Antonio asked.

"Um... Dancing." Brittany said before taking a sip of her coke.

"Oh, una bailarina! Bueno, viendo como si Santana de un exitoso escritor y director. Did you know she put on a show on Broadway last year?" Antonio asked with enthusiasm. Brittany nodded at the part she understood. The english part.

"Yeah, I actually saw it with a friend. It was really good." Brittany said. Santana smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Britt-bee, how comes you dance and paints?" Daniel asked as he ate some of his spaghetti off of his fork.

"Because I love doing both. But I like painting a lot more. Dancing is just something I do for fun." Brittany answered.

"So, do you get money for any of your paintings?" Yolanda asked.

"Not right now because I haven't sent them in for auction or to an art gallery. But, I'm working as a tattoo artist right now to make some extra money so I can pay rent and so on. I'm actually thinking about sending in a few of my paintings to this art gallery in Brooklyn. They sell paintings there so, maybe some of mine will sell." Brittany answered. Yolanda smiled and looked at Santana.

"Santana, ella es tan objetivo orientado. ¡Me encanta! Ella es perfecta!" Said Yolanda, throwing her hands up in the air before continuing, "Y sus ojos! ¡ Son tan azules, como una piscina en un día de verano! Mi Dios, ella es la mejor persona que alguna vez has fecha. Quiero que casarse y tener niños que bailan alrededor de todo el dia y me pintan cuadros."

Santana smiled and looked at Brittany who looked really confused. 'I'll tell you later.' She mouthed to the blonde before Ethan started talking.

"I agree. She's awesome, San." He said. Daniel nodded with spaghetti sauce covering his face.

"Britt-bee gonna be my new best friend, huh, Britt-bee." Said Daniel. The whole table laughed at Daniel's cute antics and Santana squeezed brittany's thigh under the table before giving her a gentle peck on the lips.

"I love you." She whispered as her family began to talk about something Daniel did.

"I love you too." Brittany whispered back before quickly kissing Santana again.

"I don't understand how comes I fell. There wasn't even anything to fall over." Daniel said, "Is so stupid, Britt-bee. Don't you think? I thinks so. It was that ladybug that was there! He made me fall. Stupid ladybug."

••••••••••••••••••••

"...And then you make a curve here with your pencil so it looks like a horses nose. Get it?" Brittany said as she drew pictures with Daniel at the coffee table while Ethan and his dad stood outside talking about tools. Santana and Yolanda were watching Brittany and Daniel from the kitchen.

"I thinks so... And thens after I does the curve, the horse is finish?" Daniel asked. Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, exactly. You wanna try?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." Daniel said, picking up a crayon and starting to draw his horse the same way Brittany did hers. As soon as he was finished he looked at Brittany, "Does I get it right, Britt-bee?" Brittany looked at his picture and smiled before giving him a high-five and ruffling his hair.

"That looks awesome!" Brittany said, "You know, you are really good at drawing. Like, really good. You're 3, right?"

"Uh-huhs." Daniel answered, "I turnings 4 soons though."

"Wow, you're super good at drawing. Maybe sometime you can come over to my house and I can let you use my paints, yeah?" Brittany suggested.

"Yeah!" Daniel said and lifted his arms to high-five Brittany.

"Alright! Maybe you can come by next weekend with San? Does that sound good?" Brittany asked. Daniel nodded and picked up more crayons.

"I gonna color in my horse now. Color ins yours so we can color together." Daniel said. Brittany smiled and glanced at Santana before picking up some crayons and beginning to color her horse.

"She's good with him, nena." Yolanda said to Santana as they stood in the kitchen with a cup of coffee watching Brittany and Daniel, "She's good for you. I see how happy she makes you, hmm. I like her a lot."

"Really?" Santana asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Absolutely, nena. She's perfect for you. I can see that she treats you like gold, hmm." Yolanda said, "If you two want to get married someday, you have mine and your fathers blessings.. And I'm sure Danny loves her too." Santana chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks mom. I really needed to hear that." Santana said, "I'm so happy with her. She's just so good to me. I'm so in love with her, mami." Yolanda smiled at her daughters words and pressed a kiss to Santana's head.

"I'm happy for you, mija." She said, "We love her. She's beautiful. I'm sure you'll have beautiful little babies together. And you better bring them here everyday, nena. I want to see my grandkids."

"Mami, it hasn't even happened yet." Santana said, "Let us get engaged first... Which isn't gonna happen anytime soon because we've only been together a month, so... You're gonna have to wait a while."

••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: Okay, dolls! There it is! I hope you enjoyed this one. The next one will be continuing from this. Tell me what you thought, ladies and gents. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I know I kinda stopped the daily update thing but my lady surprised me a few days ago and I haven't been in the mood to write lately. Lucky for you, she's taking a nap right now so I decided to write this chap. Also, I apologize for the awful spanish translations last chapter. I'm not spanish AT ALL, so I apologize.

Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows.

••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter Eleven

"...So, what did you think? I mean, do you like them?" Santana asked as she drove herself and Brittany back to her place.

"Yeah. Daniel's the cutest little thing I've ever come across in my life." Brittany said.

"He is pretty cute, huh?"

"God, he's adorable." Brittany said with a sleepy smile. Santana turned her head to glance at the blonde before focusing on the road again.

"You tired, baby?" Santana asked. Brittany's eyes fluttered closed before struggling to open again.

"Mm, yeah, a little. You're family tired me out." Brittany said with a chuckle. Santana smiled and rested her hand on Brittany's thigh, soothingly running it up and down. Brittany hummed in appreciation of the movement as her eyes closed again.

"When we get back to my place we can take a bath and then, maybe, watch a movie in bed or something, yeah?" Santana said as Brittany began running her fingers over the back of her hand.

"Mm... Sounds good." Brittany said, "It's really cold too, so maybe we could like, boil the kettle and then fill up the already hot bath with the boiled water." Santana chuckled.

"Or we could make hot chocolate." Santana suggested. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"You're my favorite person in the world." She stated.

"You're my favorite person in the world too." Santana said with a smile as Brittany giggled a dopey giggle.

••••••••••••••••••••

"I love this movie." Brittany said as Santana and herself sat in bed, cuddling up to each other with hot chocolate.

"Me too," Santana said, "It makes me laugh."

"Sandra Bullock's hilarious." Brittany said, focusing her eyes on the latina sitting next to her while 'The Proposal' played in the background, "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you look in pajama's?" Santana chuckled and shook her head.

"No. Why? Do I look gorgeous in these pajama's?" She asked. Brittany smiled and kissed her head.

"You look gorgeous in all pajama's. Actually, you look gorgeous in everything." Brittany said.

"I'm wearing a thong and a t-shirt, Britt. I think you're seriously tired." Santana said with a chuckle as she looked at the sleepy blonde next to her.

"I think you're seriously gorgeous." Brittany said. Santana smiled as she noticed Brittany's eyes had closed. She sat up and carefully took the hot chocolate out of the blondes hands, placing it on the night stand before kissing Brittany's cheek, lips and nose.

"I love you Brittany Pierce." She whispered as she got Brittany to lie down.

"I love you too Santana Lopez."

••••••••••••••••••••

Brittany woke up first this morning, immediately getting out of bed and grabbing a camera. She stood at the foot of the bed and took a picture of her sleeping latina. She changed her position and took another picture with a smile before putting the camera down and getting into bed, slowly moving down Santana's sleeve and kissing her shoulder. She left wet kisses all over the latina's shoulder before slowly moving her shirt up and gently over her head, making sure not to wake Santana. She reached her arm around and slowly started massaging Santana's breast, rousing the latina from her sleep.

"How'd you manage to take my shirt off?" The latina asked quietly. Brittany smiled and licked the back of her neck.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about." She answered as she ran her hand down a tan stomach, slowly slipping her hands into the latina's thong.

"Morning sex is the best." Santana said with a smile.

"It's a good thing you like morning sex too, 'cause I'm so ready right now it's insane." Brittany whispered seductively as she rolled her hips into Santana's ass. Santana whimpered and put her hand over Brittany's, guiding her fingers through her slit and pushing them into her entrance. Brittany was shocked at the forcefulness but thrust her fingers into the ready latina, knuckle-deep. Santana gasped and thrust her chest forward as her head flew back, landing on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany smiled and gently bit the latina's ear.

"God, Brittany." Santana whimpered in a breath. Brittany hummed and licked behind Santana's ear, "I need you deeper, baby." And with that, Brittany pulled her fingers out, flipped Santana over, yanked down her thong and pulled her briefs down halfway, letting her hard cock fall out of it's confinements. Santana smiled and bit her lip, wrapping her fingers around Brittany's dick and slowly moving her hand up and down.

"Hss, aah." Brittany hissed with a sigh as Santana squeezed gently before moving her other hand down and softly massaging the blonde's balls. Santana then gently moved the tip of Brittany's dick through her folds, then rubbing her wetness up and down before letting Brittany gently enter her with the tip, "Oh, babe."

"Yeah, baby, go deeper." Santana said placing her hands on Brittany's hips, moving her in deeper, "Oh.. Yeah."

"God, you're tight." Brittany said in between deep breaths as she slowly moved her hips back and forth, "I love fucking you." Brittany said as she placed her hand on Santana's lower stomach as she pumped in and out faster. She used her other hand to lift up the bottom of her ACDC t-shirt as it was getting in the way.

"Take your shirt off, baby." Santana said as her breathing got heavier. Brittany kept thrust in and out as she lifted her shirt. When her shirt was halfway over her head, the doorbell went off. She dropped her shirt and rolled her eyes.

"Who the fuck is that?" Brittany asked. Santana frowned before sighing.

"It's Sam." She answered, putting her hand over her head.

"What the fuck is Sam doing here, it's early." Brittany said, slowing her hips to a stop.

"He's here to pick up that fucking guitar that was delivered two weeks ago." Santana asked. Brittany sighed and pulled out, frustrated. The blonde climbed out of bed and yanked her briefs up her legs, grabbing the bright red and blue electric guitar out of the cupboard and walking out of the bedroom, toward the front door. She opened it abruptly and smiled sarcastically.

"Hi, Sam. Here's your guitar. Thanks, bye." She said after giving the big-lipped blonde his guitar. She then closed the door and locked it, making her way back toward the bedroom. She walked in and closed the door as Santana lay in bed, propped up on her elbows and butt naked.

"That was fast." Santana said with a frown.

"Yup, he had to go." Brittany said, crawling onto the bed before connecting their lips. Santana hummed and lay down fully as Brittany gently pushed her down. She rolled her hips and gently bit the latina's lower lip. As they were getting into it, the doorbell rang... Again. Brittany pulled away and groaned, "Fuck, what does he want now?" Brittany asked as she rolled over and ran her hands through her hair.

"Hey, relax. I'll go deal with it." Santana said, getting up and putting on a pair of pajama pants and a shirt, "Just try to calm down." She said before walking out of the bedroom while tying up her hair.

The latina walked over to the front door and opened it up to reveal a very confused looking Sam.

"Hey, Sam," Santana said, opening the door wider, "Come in, sweetie. Do you want some coffee?"

"Uh, yeah, please. What was that about before?" He asked as himself and Santana walked into the kitchen.

"What? With Britt?" Asked Santana as she filled up the kettle. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. It was weird." He said. Santana smiled and shut off the tap before putting the kettle in place and turning it on.

"Yeah, she's just tired." Santana said as she got three mugs out of the cupboard, "Hold on one second, okay? I'm just gonna go see if Britt wants coffee." Sam nodded as Santana walked down the hallway toward her room. She opened the door and closed it before turning around and looking at Brittany, putting her hands on her hips. Brittany was up and gathering her clothes, "Why'd you tell me that Sam had to go?"

"Because it's morning." Brittany said as she picked up her shirt. Santana nodded.

"Are you leaving or..?" She asked. Brittany looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. Unlike you and Sam, I have work." Brittany said as she put on her jeans. Santana frowned and crossed her arms defensively.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked. Brittany sighed and put on her shirt before sitting down and putting on her shoes.

"Nothing, whatever." Brittany said as she tied her shoes. She then stood up and grabbed her wallet, phone and keys to her car that she'd parked at Santana's place yesterday morning before driving to Santana's parents house.

"Brittany, why do you hate Sam so much?" Santana asked, letting her arms fall to her side.

"Well, how would you like it if I lost my virginity to someone, dated them, then stayed friends with them and just let them come around to my house whenever the fuck they wanted?" Brittany snapped. Santana frowned and licked her lips, crossing her arms again and looking away.

"Brittany, Sam's my best friend." She started, "He's going to be in my life and if you want to be in my life too then that's just something that you're going to have to deal with." Brittany looked at Santana, mouth half open, keys in hand and eyes firm.

"You realize he's still in love with you, right?" Brittany asked. Santana frowned.

"No, he's not. We're friends, that's it." Santana said. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Well, if that's what you think then I can't help you, but when he makes a move on you, you're gonna feel pretty fucking stupid." Brittany said, walking past Santana, out the bedroom and down the hallway. The latina followed her.

"Brittany, would you please just stay here so we can talk about this?" Santana asked as they walked past the kitchen.

"Hi, Sam. How are you? Are you good? Yeah? Awesome." Brittany said, "Please have fun fucking my girlfriend, would you?" And with that, Brittany left without another word. Santana stood in the kitchen, dumbfounded, staring at the front door. Sam frowned and looked at Santana.

"What was that about?" He asked as he tapped his fingers on the counter. Santana snapped her eyes to Sam and shook her head.

"Um, it's nothing. How many sugars?" She asked, trying to busy her mind with something other than the argument that just went down.

"Uh, two." Sam answered, "So, I wanted to ask you something. Tonight we're having a party at that new club, you know that one where Artie DJ's?" Santana nodded, "So, we're having a party there tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go? Brittany can totally come too."

"Uh... Sure. I'll ask her." Santana replied, stirring the milk into her's and Sam's coffee, "Here you go." She said, sliding Sam's coffee across the counter and looking back at the door.

"Thanks San. So, you'll come?" Sam asked, wrapping his hands around his mug.

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

••••••••••••••••••••

A few hours later, Brittany was on her break at work and was drawing a picture of a flower as she sat in the park. Her phone vibrated in her pocket so she took it out.

From Sanny Bear: Baby, please come back here. We need to talk about this.

Brittany sighed and replied.

To Sanny Bear: I don't think we do. If you can't see why he bothers me then there's really nothing else to say.

After replying, she put her phone in her lap and continued drawing. She couldn't understand why Santana was friends with Sam. He was clearly still crazy about her. She also couldn't understand why the latina felt it necessary to make excuses for him.

From Sanny Bear: Fine. I'm going to a party at Mike's club tonight. I want you to come, will you?

To Sanny Bear: Are you going with Sam?

A second later, her phone buzzed.

From Sanny Bear: He invited me, but I really don't see why that's important.

To Sanny Bear: Then, no. I won't come. Have fun with Sam. Don't be surprised when he tries to snog your face off.

She sent the text and locked her phone, continuing to draw again. After a few minutes, her phone buzzed again.

From Sanny Bear: Brittany, mine and Sam's relationship isn't like that anymore. He doesn't have feelings for me, so please would you get over it?

To Sanny Bear: No. Because he does have feelings for you and I know I'm right. I'll talk to you whenever, bye.

Brittany finished her sketch and got out her color pencils to start coloring it in. Her phone buzzed yet again.

From Sanny Bear: Okay, I love you.

Brittany stared at the text for five minutes straight before replying.

To Sanny Bear: I love you too.

••••••••••••••••••••

After work, Brittany made her way to the store to buy a few things before making her way to a certain blondes house. As soon as she got there, she knocked on the door with her shopping bag in hand. A few seconds later, the blonde opened the door, shocked when she saw Brittany.

"Britt, hi." Quinn said, opening the door wider, "Um, are you here to hit me again?" She joked. Brittany smiled slightly and lifted her shopping bag.

"I brought twizzlers and a six-pack of beer." Brittany said, "And I really want us to be friends again. I miss you."

"Thank God, I was dying without you." Quinn said, pulling Brittany in for a hug, "I miss you too. I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"That's okay. B ut, if you do it again, so help me god, I'll never speak to you again." Brittany said, pulling out of the hug as Quinn laughed.

"I promise, I won't. I've learned to keep my mouth shut." Quinn said, grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her inside.

"Good. Is Rach here?" Brittany asked, following Quinn to the living room. They both sat down on the couch and Brittany unpacked the twizzlers and beer while Quinn spoke.

"No. She's at that party at Mike's club." Brittany nodded and sighed as she opened two beers.

"So is Santana. She's also there with Sam."

"That blonde with big lips that's totally in love with her?" Quinn asked, taking a beer from Brittany.

"You think so too?" Brittany asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh, yeah, totally. It's so obvious." Quinn said before sipping her beer.

"Jesus. Santana doesn't think so." Brittany said, leaning back into the couch. Quinn smiled.

"Well, she's wrong. Because he is in love with her and I think he's gonna make a move on her." Quinn said, "And because you're not at that party tonight to 'protect' San, he'll definitely jump."

"You think we should go?" Brittany asked.

"Totally."

••••••••••••••••••••

Santana and Sam had just walked into the club. Sam was getting them drinks and Santana was talking to Artie at the DJ stand.

"I can't believe you came with Sam. Where's Britt?" Artie asked. Santana sighed.

"We had a fight this morning and she didn't wanna come." She answered.

"Aw, man. That's too bad. Sorry you had a fight. That sucks." Artie said. Santana nodded and turned her head as Sam tapped her shoulder, handing her a drink.

"What is this?" She asked, taking it from him.

"A Screaming Orgasm." Sam answered. Santana nodded and started drinking it while bopping her head to the music.

"I love this song. Sam, come dance."

••••••••••••••••••••

As the hours passed, Santana got drunker and drunker a she danced around on the dance floor with Sam, not noticing the two blondes watching from the bar.

"Quinn, I don't like this. He's too close to her for my liking." Brittany said.

"Britt, he's literally a meter away from her. Relax." Quinn said as herself and Brittany sipped their virgin margaritas.

"Fine."

Santana started twirling around before getting really dizzy causing laughter to bubble out of her.

"San, maybe we should go outside and get some air. It's getting pretty stuffy in here." Sam suggested. Santana nodded absentmindedly, letting Sam take her hand and lead her outside, making the two blondes follow them, trying to stay out of sight.

As soon as they were outside, Santana sat on the hood of her car while Sam sat next to her. Brittany and Quinn hid behind Quinn's car and watched them over the hood.

"Sam, I'm having so much fun." Santana slurred. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Me too. You're drunk." He said. Santana nodded and giggled before putting her index finger over her lips.

"Uh-huh.. But, ssh, I don't want anyone to know." She said with a giggle.

"Okay, I'll keep it quiet."

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Santana asked. Sam nodded, "Britt, you know, my girlfriend, she thinks that you is in love with me. Silly huh? Don't you think that's silly?"

"Not really." Sam answered after a moment of silence. Santana frowned and looked at him.

"What's that mean?" She asked, "Are you in love with me still?"

"...Yeah." Sam answered, "Yeah, I am." He said, placing his hands on Santana's knees, moving them up and leaving them on her thighs.

Brittany clenched her jaw and inhaled deeply through her nose, listening to what Sam was saying.

"I love you so much, San." He said, "I just... God, I just want you again, you know? Like, what we had in high school. I want that back."

"So, Britt was right. You is in love with me." Santana said drunkenly with a frown as Sam's hands moved further up her body and rested just below her breasts, "Okay, you need to stop touching me right now."

"Why, San? You know you want me too." Sam said, leaning in to kiss her.

"No... No, no, no... 'Cause, see, I have a girlfriend that I love lot's and I want to be with her, not you." Santana said, moving her head back, avoiding Sam's lips. He wasn't listening though and he caught hers, pressing her forcefully against the car as she struggled to get him off of her, her eyes wide open in shock and her hands pushing his shoulders.

Brittany was already halfway to Santana's car, her hands balled into fists as her jaw clenched even tighter while Quinn hurried behind her to try calm her down. She didn't say anything, she just threw her hands forward and grabbed hold of Sam's shirt, yanking him off of Santana and off the car, pushing him onto the floor and immediately throwing her fist into his jaw.

"Oh, my god, Britt, please stop. Just calm down, let's just talk about this." Quinn said, trying to calm Santana who was confused as ever while trying to get Brittany off of Sam. Brittany brought her fist up again and swung at Sam, hitting him square in the jaw. Perfectly. She then tightened her grip on the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the floor as he tried to get away. He pushed her off of him but she was too quick and she nailed him to the floor before head butting him in the face, causing his nose to bleed instantly.

"You stay away from Santana, do you understand?" She said. He tried to get up but she lifted his head and slammed him back into the floor, "I said you stay away from her!"

"Okay, okay, okay." He said hurriedly, "I'll leave her alone for now."

"No, not for now, forever. You never speak to her again, you never call her or text her again, you never look at her again, you never even think about her again and if you do, I swear to god, I'll have your head on my wall in a time period of five minutes, do you understand?" Brittany threatened, her eyes flaring with anger as she looked at Sam's face. He nodded slowly and she got off him, "Now, fuck off." He nodded again and stumbled to his car, climbing in and driving away. Quinn stood next to Santana, both of their eyes wide and mouths open.

"Britt, are you okay?" Quinn asked. Brittany nodded and sniffed.

"Yeah." She answered, glancing at Santana.

"Brittany, I really didn't know he'd do that, baby, I'm so sorry." Santana said, beginning to cry. Brittany calmed down and brought the drunk latina into an embrace. She ran her fingers through the latina's hair, gently rubbing her back as well.

"It's okay. Don't say I didn't warn you, though." She said before kissing Santana's head.

"I know, baby, I know and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, you were right." She said frantically as her tears fell.

"Ssh, baby, ssh, it's okay. Come on, let's get you home." She said, "Q, would you mind keeping my car at your place tonight? I'll come pick it up tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. Brittany nodded and lifted the latina into her arms.

"I'm okay. Goodnight, Q. Thanks for coming with me. I'll see you tomorrow morning, yeah?"

"Yeah. Goodnight." Quinn said, walking back to her car as Brittany put Santana into the passenger seat of her car, buckling her up before closing the door and getting in the drivers side.

She drove Santana home and put her in pajama's, put her in bed, locked her house and got into bed with her. Snuggling up to the drunk, sleeping latina, holding her tight and kissing her head as she fell asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: Again, sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you thought if you want. Thanks dolls. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I most definitely have not given up on any of my stories. Just had writers block. Which is why this chapter is shorter than the others but the next one will be much longer promise!

Again, my apologies, friends :)

•••••••••••••••••••

Chapter Twelve

Brittany took Santana home and helped her into her pajamas before putting her into bed and running her long, pale fingers through brunette hair in a soothing manner, calming the Latina into a gentle sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••

When Santana woke up the next morning, her head was throbbing and there was a glass of water and some aspirin on her night stand. She scrunched her eyebrows and sat up in bed, turning her head toward the space next to her. It was empty, but the covers were messy, so she knew Brittany had been here. She sighed and took the aspirin and finished her water before getting out of bed and making her way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

She walked in and stopped, seeing her blonde girlfriend pouring coffee into a two mugs.

"Hey," Santana whispered as she sat at the island. Brittany looked at her and gave her a small smile before handing her the coffee she'd made.

"Hi," Brittany whispered back, "How are you feeling?"

"Hungover." Santana answered, staying silent for a while after before talking again, "I'm really sorry about last night, Britt. I honestly didn't think he'd do what he did. I really didn't think he had feelings for me."

Brittany nodded and looked down into her coffee cup, trying her best not to cry. She was hurt. She knew Santana didn't mean to hurt her and she could tell by the tone in the latina's voice that she was being honest, but, she couldn't help but be hurt.

"Brittany... Say something please." Santana whispered, wrapping her hands around her coffee cup, slightly afraid to touch the blonde, worried that the blonde didn't want to be touched by her, "Please..."

"I just... I just feel hurt, that's all." Brittany said, looking up at Santana with tears pooling in her eyes, "I know it wasn't your fault, but, I warned you and... You didn't believe me."

"I know, baby, but he was my best friend and... I didn't want to believe you. Because if I had, then it would've made it all real and.. I didn't want that." Santana said, watching as a single tear fell from Brittany's eye.

"You can't always get what you want, San." Brittany said, wiping her tear away and sniffling.

"I know... I just... I'm sorry, baby." Santana said as another tear fell from Brittany's eyes. Brittany sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah.. I know. I'm sorry too. For what I did last night, it.. It wasn't my place. I shouldn't have told Sam never to be in contact with you again, that's your decision and I shouldn't have made it for you. So... Sorry, for that." Brittany said as more tears fell, "I know I behaved really immaturely and I shouldn't have handled it the way I did. Sorry for that too." Santana nodded and smiled slightly.

"That's okay, baby." Santana said, "I get it. I really do. And, I'm not gonna speak to Sam after what happened last night. I don't want him ruining what we have... I mean, if it's not ruined already.. It's not ruined is it?"

"No... No, it's not. I love you, San. I'm just hurt, you know, I've never felt this way about anyone before and... I don't know, I guess I'm being silly."

"No, Britt, you're not being silly. This is normal. And I know you're hurting but, I wanna try and make it better." Santana said as Brittany wiped away her tears, "You know, we started something yesterday before Sam interrupted... If you're up for it, we could go finish..."

Brittany smiled and sipped her coffee.

"Sure... Sounds like fun."

•••••••••••••••••••

Brittany was moving in and out, in and out at a fast, hard pace. Santana was breathing heavily as loud, pleasurable moans escaped her mouth. Brittany was moaning softly into the latina's neck as she moved perfectly on top of her.

"I'm gonna cum." Brittany whispered as she moved as fast as possible. Santana let out an animalistic scream as her orgasm took over her body while Brittany came inside her, hard. The sound caused Brittany to cum again, her hips jutting forward and backward un-rhythmically.

"Oh, baby.." Santana whispered as she came down while Brittany's body pulled itself up on top of her. Brittany was now kneeling in between Santana's legs, pulling out and lifting the latina's leg and throwing it over her other one.

"Roll over." Brittany demanded softly. Santana rolled over and was lying on her stomach with her hips slightly elevated. Brittany ran her hands gently over Santana's ass as she moved the tip of her dick into Santana's entrance. As she entered the desperate Latina, Santana let out a breath, closing her eyes as Brittany eased in.

"Oh... Yeah." Santana moaned in a breathy tone as she slowly started moving her hips back to meet the blondes thrusts, "Mm, you feel so good, baby."

"I love you, San." Brittany whispered, hands on the latina's firm ass cheeks as she thrust in and out faster and faster. It wasn't long until Santana and Brittany were moaning loudly as words like 'yes' and 'more' fell out of their mouths.

Brittany was pumping in and out of the Latina at an animalistic pace, already have brought Santana to three mind blowing orgasms. Santana's body couldn't take anymore and as Brittany came again, the Latina came with her, shaking uncontrollably as Brittany's hot, white cum spurted into her. The Latina was numb all over when Brittany finally came down and pulled out. And it wasn't until she felt the blondes cum dripping down the inside of her thigh that she realized something extremely important.

"Shit." she cursed. Brittany was breathing heavily beside her, fingers gently dancing across her tan back.

"What?" Brittany asked, breathless.

"I didn't take the pill this morning." Santana answered, causing the blondes fingers to stop and her breath to get caught in her throat.

"Tell me that's a lie." Brittany begged after a few minutes of silence. Santana shook her head and sighed, burying her face in her pillow and letting out a scream. Brittany looked at her Latina and climbed onto her back, gently kissing her shoulder, "It's okay. I'm sure you're not pregnant."

"Oh, please! Your cum's dripping down my thigh. I wouldn't be surprised if I was pregnant with triplets." Santana said with an annoyed huff, "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Santana moved out from underneath Brittany and got out of bed, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. A second later, the shower turned on. Brittany ran her fingers through her hair and sighed before getting up and making her way into the bathroom, getting into the shower and wrapping her arms securely around Santana from the front.

"If you are pregnant then... We'll get through it together. It's not a big deal, sweetie. It'll be okay." Brittany cooed as she ran her fingers through Santana's wet hair.

"Okay... Okay, you're right. It'll be fine."

"Exactly. Now, I'm super hungry, so, we should get dressed and then I'll make us breakfast, yeah?"

"Okay." Santana answered, "Now, help me get your cum off my thighs. I'm getting sticky."

•••••••••••••••••••

A/N: I know this wasn't the best chapter, but please tell me what you thought. Do you want Santana to be pregnant or not? You decide :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay.. Wow! I was super surprised by the enormous amount of feedback for the last chapter. Thank you so much, guys! So, lots of you said you wanted Santana pregnant now and lots of you said you wanted her to be pregnant when her and Brittany have purposely tried. Obviously I couldn't do both, so, I did the realistic thing. I hope it's okay.

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 13

Three Weeks Later

Three weeks ago, Santana forgot to take her birth control pill, but, Brittany reminded her of the morning after pill, so, she took that. Relieved.

Even though she'd taken the morning after pill, she wanted to be sure, so she just took a pregnancy test and was now sitting on the bathroom floor with Brittany, waiting for the timer on her watch to go off.

"Babe, would you stop stressing? It's basically almost impossible for you to be pregnant." Brittany said, crossing her legs as Santana gripped her legs and started rocking back and forth.

"Jesus, how long is three minutes?!" Santana snapped, checking her watch as it went off, "Oh... Okay, let's check."

"It's negative, San." Brittany said, already holding the pregnancy test in her hand, "See, look. I told you it would be."

"You're a genius, Brittany." Santana said with a relaxed smile. Brittany chuckled and threw the test away before picking Santana up into the air and attacking her face with a thousand playful pecks. Santana squealed as Brittany tickled her and turned on the water in the bath tub, "Brittany! Stop!" Santana squealed with a giggle as the blonde put her in the bath tub with her clothes on, "Brittany, baby, this is my favorite dress!" she squeaked as Brittany held her down as the hot water began to fill the bath tub. Brittany then used her ninja fast moves to put in bubbles, take off all of her clothes, get into the tub and hold Santana down again. She carefully lifted Santana's dress over her head and threw it to the floor before removing her underwear and throwing that across the bathroom.

"This water feels so good. I literally just got covered in goose bumps." Brittany said, pecking Santana's neck, before moving back and settling on the other side of the tub, after turning the water off.

"Oh, god... Baby, I'm so happy I'm not pregnant. I mean, I want to have a baby with you someday, but... Not right now." Santana said with a sigh as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Brittany tilted her head to the side and took Santana's leg out of the water, drawing pictures in the bubbles as she looked at the latina's calm face.

"You wanna have a baby with me someday?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled, eyes un-opening as she answered.

"Yeah... I mean, I want us to be married first, but, of course I wanna have a baby with you someday." Santana answered calmly. Brittany smiled.

"You wanna marry me someday?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled and opened her eyes.

"Of course I do." she answered. Brittany smiled even wider and concentrated on the pictures she was drawing on the latina's bubble-coated leg.

"So, how many kids do you see us having?" Brittany asked. Santana bit her lip and tilted her head to the side as she watched the blonde concentrate on her leg.

"Three. Two boys and a girl." Santana answered, "Three pets. Lord Tubbington, another cat and a dog."

"What do you want our kids names to be?" Brittany asked.

"The boys, I thought about, Kyle and Seth. And for the girl, I like Rebecca. Her nickname could be Becca. I like that name. It's cute." Santana answered with a smile, moving her leg so Brittany would look up at her, "What do you want our pet's names to be?"

"Um... Well, for the other cat, maybe we could get a girl cat and call her Lady Bathington and.. For the dog, um, Monkey." Brittany answered with a smile. Santana chuckled.

"Monkey? Why 'Monkey' for a dog?" Santana asked.

"Because the name 'Monkey' for a dog seems super cute." Brittany said, "I like the names you like for our kids. They're good names for kids, I think."

"Yeah... You want the same things though, right?" Santana asked. Brittany smiled really big and nodded.

"Of course I do." she answered, "You're awesome. And I think you'd make an amazing wife."

"I love you and your weirdness wanting to call our dog Monkey." Santana said with a look of adoration on her face. Brittany giggled.

"I love you too." she said, "You're the best ever."

11 months later

"Mike, all I'm saying is that maybe if you added on, more people would come to your club." Brittany said as she helped Mike unload the delivery truck at his club. She picked up a box and put it inside as Mike rolled up his sleeves.

"Yeah, I get that, but where am I gonna get one-hundred thousand dollars to build on? I don't have that kind of money just lying around." Mike said.

"Well, I'm going to an art gallery today to give in two of my paintings and, I might get money for them. If I do, and it's the right amount, I could loan you the money." Brittany said.

"Brittany, I couldn't ask you to do that." Mike said, handing Brittany another box.

"You're not asking. I'm offering. Besides, if it'd get more people in here then, I'd honestly be happy to do it." Brittany said, putting the box inside.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, if they do buy your paintings... You worked hard on them. I couldn't do that. No. No, I can't." Mike said.

"You can and you will. Now, I gotta go, I'm meeting up with them in twenty minutes. I'll call you tonight." Brittany said, lifting her pants as they started to sag and jogging to her car with her jacket. She opened the car and got in, turning her head toward the back seat where her paintings sat.

"Alright, good luck, Britt." Mike said as Brittany honked the horn and then drove away. She'd been working on these two specific paintings for almost a year... She hoped they were worth something.

"Oh, my god! How'd it go?! Did they love your paintings? Or did they love your paintings?!" Santana asked hurriedly as Brittany walked into her house. Brittany chuckled and pecked the latina's lips.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi. So, seriously. How'd it go?" Santana asked, pushing Brittany toward the island and sitting her down before sitting next to her.

"Well, they loved them and, um... They offered me two-hundred thousand dollars for them." Brittany said, causing Santana to squeal and kiss her face all over. Brittany chuckled and gave Santana a squeeze.

"So, did you take it? Tell me you took it."

"Of course I did." Brittany replied, "They're putting them up in the gallery and they'll stay there for at least a year."

"Oh, my god! I knew they'd love them! Oh, my god! I'm so happy for you! Oh, my god! We have to celebrate! Oh, my god! I knew I bought this wine for a reason! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Santana said excitedly. Brittany chuckled and watched as Santana poured them each a glass of wine.

"They're putting them up on Friday, so, we can go see them then. I've already invited everyone, so, everything's basically done. I just have to call Mike. I'll be right back." Brittany said, making her way outside to call Mike.

After she'd made the call and listened to Mike ecstatically telling Tina on the other end about what happened, she hung up and made her way back inside. As she walked in, Santana was sitting at the island, looking at her laptop. She walked up behind her and kissed her neck, wrapping her arms around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Finishing this stupid paper for my brother." Santana replied with a sigh. Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's shoulder before closing the laptop and turning Santana around.

"You can finish it later. I have to talk to you about something." Brittany said. Santana's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Okay. What's up?" she asked nervously.

"Well, you know how we've been dating a year now and... We love each other and, how I'm always here and I never really wanna go home?" Brittany said. Santana nodded and frowned.

"Yeah, what about that?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking... Maybe I shouldn't ever go home. Maybe I should just stay here." Brittany suggested, "I mean, we should live together... Only if you're okay with it."

"Brittany... Why didn't you suggest this sooner?" Santana asked with a smile. Brittany giggled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh, thank god." she said happily, "You have no idea how nervous I was to suggest that." Santana smiled and squealed as she jumped up into Brittany's arms.

"Oh, my god! This night is the best!" Santana exclaimed, "Yay! Oh, my god! We have to move your stuff in here! Oh, my god! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, say 'Oh, my god' more." Brittany said with a chuckle. Santana squealed and jumped up and down after kissing Brittany's face everywhere.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Santana yelled as she jumped up and down. She jumped a little more and then stopped, leaning forward and putting her hands on her knees, "Oh, my god. I'm tired now."

"That's the last box." Santana said, putting down the last of Brittany's boxes down on the coffee table, "Now, come with me. I wanna show you something."

"Okay, why are we going to the library? I've already seen it." Brittany said. Santana smiled and lead Brittany inside the library, pulling back one of the books on a smaller shelf and letting the shelf move to the side, revealing a secret room, "Oh, my god. You own Narnia."

"No." Santana said with a chuckle, "No, I've always had this room in my house but, I've never known what to do with it. But, now I do." Santana said, looking around the room, "I want you to have it. You can make it your painting room. I mean, I know it's not like your other one but, I still want you to have it."

"San... You're perfect, you know that?" Brittany said, bringing Santana into her arms and kissing her.

A few minutes later they were on the floor under a sheet. Naked, sweaty, breathless and satisfied.

"Well... Welcome home, babe." Santana said. Brittany smiled, "Welcome home."

Friday - Art Gallery

"Okay, you guys can just look around. My paintings are in here but, I don't want you guys to just look at my paintings so... Have fun and don't get lost, okay? Buddy up. Make sure you're always with your buddy. Don't lose your buddy." Brittany said to all her friends and family. They chuckled and began looking around. Santana stayed behind with Brittany and put her hands on the blondes shoulders.

"Relax. It's not like they're gonna hate your paintings." Santana said softly, "Now, I haven't seen them, so, I'm gonna catch up with your mom, yeah?"

"Yeah. Okay. I love you. I'll meet up with you in a few minutes. I just need to sit down." Brittany said as Santana walked toward Jennifer.

"I love you too. Remember.. Relax. I'm sure they're great." Santana said as she walked away. Brittany nodded and inhaled a deep, nervous breath before exhaling and grabbing a glass of wine off the waiters tray.

"Thanks. You're a good man." she said as the waiter walked away. She took more nervous breaths and drank her wine as she walked around and looked at some of the other paintings. She was looking at a painting of a brick and frowned as Quinn approached her, "What's this painting supposed to mean? Is the artist obsessed with bricks or something?"

"No idea. But, it's called, 'The Brick'..." Quinn said, looking at the name, "Okay... Well, at least it looks realistic." Brittany smiled and nodded, "So, I saw your paintings." Brittany started taking deep breaths again and sipped her wine.

"Yeah? You did? Did you like them? Do you think Santana will like them?" Brittany asked. Quinn smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"I love them. And, I'm sure she'll love them too." Quinn said with a chuckle, "They're beautiful, Brittany."

"Thanks.. Okay, let's just go to them so, when Santana gets there I can come up with an excuse if she doesn't like them." Brittany said before downing her wine and walking toward her paintings with Quinn, putting her empty glass on the waiters tray as he passed. She walked with Quinn following before stopping dead in her tracks as she saw her latina already gazing at her paintings. The smaller painting was the side of a face, dark eyes, long eye lashes and plump lips with a hand resting gently on the olive-skinned cheek. It was the side of Santana's face. In the painting, her hair was falling perfectly around the side of her face. The bigger painting was Santana again, except this time, it was her full body, covered by only a single bed sheet, staring straight forward with sultry eyes and pouted lips. Brittany had painted both perfectly, dead on. They were identical to Santana. Santana was looking at the both of them in silence. Brittany started to panic when a single tear rolled down the latina's cheek. She breathed out and made her way over to Santana, gently touching her shoulder, causing her to turn her head and look at the blonde. Brittany saw that even more tears were rolling down Santana's face and she frowned before wiping them away with her thumb, "I'm so sorry, San. I just really wanted to paint you. I worked on these for like a year but, if you don't like them, I can get the manager to take them down."

"Brittany... They look just like me." Santana said, wiping away another tear, "You are so talented. You got my lips spot on... My eyes, my nose, my face, my legs, my hair... It's like a photograph."

Brittany smiled and let out a relieved sigh.

"You really like them?" Brittany asked.

"Like them?! Brittany they're amazing!" Santana said, mezmerized by her girlfriends work, "When people see this, when people see how talented you are, you're gonna be painting people all over the world."

"Really? You think so?" Brittany asked, feeling herself get choked up at Santana's words.

"I know so." Santana said, still looking at the paintings, "They're absolutely exquisite, Britt. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks... That means a lot." Brittany said, letting a tear fall but quickly wiping it away. Santana smiled and turned toward Brittany, pulling her into her arms and gently kissing her lips.

"I'm honored that you painted me." Santana whispered, "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, San. I'm glad you like them." Brittany said, leaning in again and kissing her latina, not caring that all their friends were watching.

"So, um, how's this thing with Santana going?" Quinn asked as herself and Brittany looked through lingerie.

"We've been together for a year, why are you still calling my relationship with Santana a 'thing'?" Brittany asked, picking out a pair of red briefs with dog paws all over them and raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know. Habit." Quinn said, taking a pair of lace panties off the shelf and looking at them, "So, seriously, how's it going?"

"It's going good... Great. Amazing, I love her." Brittany said happily. Quinn chuckled and nodded.

"That's awesome, B." Quinn said, "It's great that you guys are happy. And, I mean, you're living together too so, all that's next is marriage."

"Yeah... So, speaking of marriage," Brittany started, clearing her throat, "I'm gonna propose to San."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I know the last chapter was slightly rushed but, honestly, I was getting kind of bored and wanted to speed things up. Sorry. Also, sorry for not indicating the different time jumps in the last chapter, the line breaks I put in didn't show up. Sorry again. There will be sexy times in this chapter so... Not sorry for that.

All in all, I'm glad most of you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this one too. :)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 14

"S-Sorry? You're... You're gonna what? You're gonna propose to Santana?" Quinn asked, dropping the underwear in her hand and facing Brittany, eyes wide and fingers spread out next to her face.

"Yes." Brittany said with a smile, "I even asked her parents permission."

"You asked her parents?! Are you out of your mind?" Quinn asked, clearly shocked at what the blonde was telling her.

"No. Quinn, I'm crazy about Santana. We've even spoken about marriage and we both wanna marry each other." Brittany said, "And as my best friend, I want you to be happy for me. And I need your help picking out a ring."

"You want me to help you pick out a ring for someone that can probably afford to buy an entire jewelery store?" Quinn asked as she lead Brittany out of the store and toward a coffee shop.

"Don't say that, Q. It makes me feel poor." Brittany said, "But, yes, I want you to help me pick out a ring for her."

"Well," Quinn started, "I guess we have to start shopping."

"Yeah? You'll help me?" Brittany asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course I will." Quinn said with a smile, "You're like my sister. And I love you. So, before we go ring shopping, you have to let me know how you're gonna propose."

"Well, I wanna have her mobbed. You know, where everyone dances around her and then I come out of nowhere and get down on one knee and then ask her to marry me." Brittany answered.

"That may just be the most romantic thing I've ever heard of." Quinn said as they sat down at a table outside a restaurant.

"Yeah? It's not too corny?" Brittany asked.

"Absolutely not. If Rachel proposed to me that way, I'd be honored." Quinn said.

"Yeah? Awesome." Brittany said. The waitress approached their table and asked what they wanted, "Can I just get a Caramel Laté?"

"Sure. And for you, miss?" the waitress asked Quinn.

"Can I just get the same?" Quinn asked. The waitress nodded and wrote it down before walking away, "So, when are you gonna do it?"

"Two weeks. Our anniversary." Brittany said, "It was the first time we... Had sex. My first time ever."

"Aw, Britt. That's so cute." Quinn said, "Are you guys gonna celebrate it?"

"Well, we spoke about it last week that we're going to go out to dinner. I was thinking about taking her to that really nice restaurant close to the theater." Brittany said, "I was thinking there, 'cause the theater is a great place for a mob. The theaters lobby."

"Yeah." Quinn said, "That's not a bad idea. After your dinner, you can take her over to the theater and say you got tickets to see that show. Then everybody can just mob her."

"I love that idea."

"And then after the mob's over and she's all overwhelmed, you can come out of the crowd, you know, they can make like a line on each side of you and it'll be all romantic and then she'll cry when you say your romantic speech and then when you get down on one knee, she'll gasp." Quinn rambled, "You'll take out a ring with a massive rock and ask her to marry you and she'll yell out 'YES!' And then you'll go home and fuck like bunnies until the sun comes up."

"Love the sound of that." Brittany said as the waitress brought them their laté's, "Thank you." the waitress nodded and walked away.

"So, I can get a few people to actually perform the mob and I think I can arrange with the theater to let us use the lobby." Quinn said, picking up her laté and taking a sip.

"You are a life saver."

"Nope. The theater just really loves Rachel. And they'll do anything for Santana, seeing as though every single one of her shows has brought in like, hundreds of thousands of dollars." Quinn said, "But thanks."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Brittany walked into the house, it was surprisingly quiet. Too quiet for her liking. She knew her latina was home, her car was in the driveway. Usually when she'd get home Santana was cooking in the kitchen, singing at the top of her lungs, but apparently not tonight.

Brittany frowned and took off her coat, closing the front door behind her and walking through the house, toward the bedroom. She was about to call out Santana's name when she heard faint noises coming from the bedroom. Her eyes widened as she pressed her ear to the door to listen more clearly. Moans. Santana's moans. Brittany's jaw dropped at the sound and thoughts of someone else being in there with Santana flooded her head. And now, she was angry. Putting her hand on the door handle, her breathing picked up. As she was about to open the door, she heard something that made her anger float away.

"Brittany," Santana moaned, "Oh, baby."

Brittany smiled at that and listened some more, realizing that the latina was touching herself. Brittany's hand began rubbing her hardening cock through her jeans.

On the other side of the door, Santana lay atop the sheets, naked and moving a U-Shaped vibrator in and out of herself, hitting her G-spot each time. Her eyes were closed and her hips were bucking with each thrust in. Her pussy was dripping wet and her clit was hard as a rock.

"Mmf, fuck!" Santana moaned as the external leg of the toy vibrated against her clit, "Oh, yeah, baby."

Brittany's eyes fell shut as she now had her dick sticking out of her jeans, the zipper undone. Her hand was pumping up and down hard and fast as she listened to her girlfriends moans on the other end of the door.

"Oh, god! Fuck that pussy!" Santana yelled. And with that, Brittany opened the door and slammed it shut behind her, immediately jumping onto the bed and climbing ontop of the extremely surprised Santana. She licked the latina's neck and pulled the vibrator out of her, inserting her rock hard cock and pumping in and out hard and fast, making sure to hit Santana's G-spot with each thrust, "Uh! God!... Hey, baby."

"Aah, god, you feel good." Brittany moaned before mumbling a 'hi' as she kept fucking the latina hard. Santana was now moaning with every thrust as she gripped onto Brittany's back and balled her shirt up into her hands as the two of them rocked together, causing the bed to shake and the headboard to bang against the wall, "You like that baby? You like it when I fuck you hard?"

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Santana moaned.

"You're such a dirty little girl... Starting without me." Brittany mumbled as she hardened her thrusts, causing the latina to bounce up each time she pushed in, "Say it. Tell me how dirty you are."

"I'm so dirty... Nnnggh UH!" Santana said with a moan, "I'm so fucking dirty baby, I couldn't wait. I needed your cock so bad, I was so fucking horny."

"Oh, you're so sexy." Brittany said as she thrust faster. She spanked Santana's ass before grunting, "Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you with my big cock."

"I love it so much! Uh! I'm such a fucking slut for your cock!" Santana moaned, "You fuck me so good, baby. You make my pussy so wet."

"Mmf, fuck, I'm gonna cum." Brittany mumbled as her hips moved rapidly back and forth, "I'm gonna cum deep inside you're dripping pussy. You want that? You want my hot cum inside you? Huh?"

"Oh, yeah! Cum inside me baby! Fucking fill me with your jizz." Santana said desperately, feeling her own orgasm approaching.

"Cum with me baby!" Brittany ordered as her hips jutted forward and her cum squirted out of her dick, hard. Santana came straight afterward and shook as she clung to Brittany's shirt.

As soon as the two of them had come down, Brittany lay Santana down and rested ontop of her, both of them breathing heavily and tired. Brittany's cum had seeped out underneath her dick and slid down Santana's thigh. A few minutes passed as Brittany slipped out of Santana with a wet pop, her dick now soft.

"God, that was so good." Santana said, her voice hoarse and her chest heaving. Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's bare shoulder, "What are you doing home so early? I thought you were out with Quinn all day."

"Yeah, Rachel called her with a 'vocal emergency' so, she had to get home. I thought I'd surprise you, but, looks like you were the one that surprised me." Brittany said softly. Santana chuckled.

"Oh, you surprised me alright." Santana said, "Fuck, I was so horny this afternoon."

"I can tell." Brittany said, "What made you so horny?"

"I was on the computer and I came across those pictures we took a few months ago. You know, the ones of you touching yourself." Santana said, "Fuck, they're hot." Brittany smiled and looked at Santana.

"Pictures of me got you horny?" Brittany asked.

"Uh, yeah! Have you seen them yet? Jesus, your abs are dripping with sweat and your head is thrown back, you're biting your lip, eyes closed and hands working yourself hard." Santana said, list dripping from her voice, "Mmm, yeah... So sexy. Fuck, I'm wet again."

Brittany smiled really wide and felt herself get hard. She took off all her clothes and untied her hair before kissing Santana's neck as her fingers slipped through wet folds.

"Well then it looks like we'll be busy all night."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, I want two songs to play. So there have to be two dances that happen." Brittany said as herself and Quinn gathered the dancers in the lobby of the theater, "I want one of them to be upbeat and the other one to be slow and pretty."

"Did you bring the songs, B?" Quinn asked, plugging in the stereo.

"Yeah, they're on the CD in my bag." Brittany said. Quinn nodded and got the CD out of Brittany's bag. She put it in and waited to hit play, "So, after we listen to the songs, I'm gonna teach you the dances, yeah? Quinn you got hit play."

"Okay." Quinn said and hit play. The song that blasted through the speakers was, 'The Way You Make Me Feel' by Michael Jackson, "Michael Jackson? Really Britt?"

"Hey. Don't dis Michael, Quinn. Santana loves him." Brittany said with a chuckle. The dancers laughed and listened to the song. Once it was over, 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perry started playing. Some of the dancers smiled and shared knowing glances with each other while Quinn looked at Brittany and smiled.

"Aw, Britty! You guys are gonna be together in your next life." Quinn said. The dancers laughed and smiled at Brittany's blush.

"Shut up, Quinn."

"Whipped."

"I know."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Q, we still haven't found the perfect ring and mine and Santana's anniversary is tomorrow." Brittany said as herself and Quinn walked into the fifth jewelery store that day.

"Britt, just relax. I'm sure we'll find the perfect ring for your princess in this store. This is where Rach and I got our wedding rings. They have gorgeous rings here." Quinn said, approaching the counter, "Hello, we are looking for an engagement ring. Do you have any suggestions that we'll like?"

The neatly dressed man behind the counter looked baffled as his hands moved around the glass counter absentmindedly. Quinn smiled really big and tilted her head to the side. The mans eyes widened and he nodded very quickly, rushing toward the back and coming back out a few minutes later with a box. He looked at Brittany and Quinn before unlocking the box and carefully opening it.

"This is a Round Brilliant with a Channel-set Band." the man said, turning the box toward Quinn and Brittany and watching as their mouths fell open and their eyes widened, "It's extremely delicate and very expensive. It's one of the most expensive rings we have in this store."

"It's so beautiful." Quinn said, turning her head to look at Brittany, "What do you think, Britt?"

"How much?" Brittany asked, eyes still fixated on the ring.

"16 600 dollars, Miss." the man said. Brittany's eyes almost bugged out of her head. She smiled tiredly and looked at Quinn before giggling out of shock.

"I can't afford that." Brittany said, "I don't make that much."

"Brittany," Quinn said, "You still have 100 000 dollars from your paintings." Quinn reminded her. Brittany smiled, relieved and nodded.

"Thank God. So, I can afford it. But, how many carats is it?" she asked.

"One carat, Miss." the man answered. Brittany swallowed and nodded.

"Okay, one more thing." she said, "Propose to me with it."

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked.

"Propose to me with the ring." Brittany said. Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at the man.

He took the ring carefully out of it's box and handed it gently to Quinn. Quinn turned toward Brittany and held the ring in front of her.

"Will you marry me?" she asked in monotone.

"Oh, my god! That's it! That's the one." Brittany said, starting to excitedly cry. Quinn rolled her eyes and handed the ring back.

"Thank God. We'll take it." Quinn said. The man nodded and went to the back with the ring to put it in a ring box. He came back and the girls payed before he put the ring in a bag and handed it to Brittany.

"Thank you Mr... Todd." Brittany said, "Nice name."

"Thank you, miss. I hope your lady love is happy with the ring." Todd said. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Brittany said. Quinn smiled and looked at Todd, slipping a 100 dollar bill in his blazer pocket.

"Thanks for your help, Todd." she said before walking out with Brittany following.

"God, this ring is just perfect." Brittany said.

"Yeah, I told you that store's brilliant." Quinn said, "Now, get home and hide that away."

"Santana's probably home right now. How am I gonna hide it away from her if I have to walk past her to get to any good hiding place in the house?" Brittany asked.

"You have a bag, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Put it in your bag and sneak it through to your painting room. She'll never go in there without your permission." Quinn said, "Come on, B, don't be a dumbass."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm proposing tomorrow. Give me a break, okay? I'm nervous."

"Don't be." Quinn ordered, "Santana is crazy about you. And she'll say yes if you propose to her while you're in the middle of the desert, covered in mud with half a shaved head." Brittany chuckled and exhaled a nervous breath, "She loves you so much. You have nothing to be nervous about, okay?"

"Okay." Brittany said, "I'm proposing tomorrow... No big deal. Just the rest of my life... I can't wait."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Honey, I'm home!" Brittany announced as she walked inside. She heard Santana chuckle and then saw her brunette walking out of the bedroom.

"Hey, baby." she said with a smile. Brittany smiled back and pulled her girlfriend in for a deep kiss.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

"Why? What's tomorrow?" Santana asked jokingly.

"Babe! How can you not remember our sex-aversary?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's soft, pink lips.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. Are we really going to see a show?" Santana asked, "Or were you just bull shitting me?"

"No, we're really going to see a show. But before we see a show, we're going to dinner at that place you like so much." Brittany said, burying her head in Santana's neck, gently pressing soft kisses on her pulse point.

"Mm, I'm excited. Super excited." Santana whispered as Brittany continued to kiss her neck.

"Okay, no sex tonight seeing as though we'll be having sex tomorrow, all day." Brittany said, pulling away, "I'm gonna go paint, yeah? Call me if you need me, baby."

And with that, Brittany blew Santana a kiss before walking toward the library.

Once she was in her painting room, she closed the door and quickly hid the ring behind one of her paintings that was on the wall. She placed it on the ledge at the bottom of the frame.

"I'm gonna propose tomorrow..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Now the two girls sat at dinner, Santana smiling as Brittany sniffed the wine the waiter had brought them. The latina's head turned to the side and she chuckled as she watched the blondes nose scrunch up before she took a sip.

The two of them had been having sex all day long and it was safe to say that the latina was sore, but she definitely didn't care. Not when she was this happy. She smiled as Brittany swallowed the wine and sighed.

"This is good, you should have some." she said, pouring some wine into Santana's glass. Santana lifted her glass and took a sip.

"It is good." she said, "You've got good taste in wine."

"It's a gift." Brittany joked. Santana laughed and nodded.

"That's great." Santana said, "So, what are we eating, 'cause we didn't get any menus."

"Well, I've arranged that with the kitchen already, so all you have to do is sit back and enjoy..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After dinner, Brittany payed and lead Santana out of the restaurant. They shared a gentle kiss outside the restaurant before they walked across the street and into the theater. Brittany took a few deep breaths as she spotted a few of the dancers.

'Just relax. Don't be nervous. She loves you. The dancers know what they're doing. It'll be perfect.' Brittany thought as they approached the ticket booth. Brittany then nodded at the closest dancer who nodded back and casually made her way over to the bathroom. Brittany then stopped Santana in the middle of the lobby and turned the latina toward her.

"I, uh, I just have to use the restroom. Wait here, okay? I don't want you to spend any of your money. I'll be right back." Brittany said. Santana nodded and kissed Brittany's cheek. Brittany smiled and jogged toward the restroom. Confused, the latina took out her phone.

To Quinn: Q, Brittany seems really nervous tonight. Do you know why?

She sighed as she waited for the shorter blonde to reply. She looked around the lobby and became even more confused as to the fact that were only 10+ people. There were usually 40 - 60 people in the lobby waiting to see a show.

From Quinn: Not a clue. Maybe she's gonna tell you that she's dying?

Santana's eyes widened and she quickly typed a reply.

To Quinn: Quinn! Don't say that, it makes me nervous! Jesus...

A few seconds after she tucked her phone back into her purse, music started playing. She frowned and looked around, noticing the 10 people were beginning to dance and even more people were flooding out of the theater and the bathroom, also dancing. As soon as she heard Michael Jackson's voice blaring out of the speakers, she became extremely lost and confused as to what was happening.

"What the..?" she said to herself as about 40 people were now dancing around her perfectly in-sync to the music. She started laughing nervously as she watched these dancers dance around her and, what looked like, for her. She watched in amazement until the song was over, "What's going on?" she asked when she saw Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Mike, Tina, Artie and Mercedes all standing with the dancers. Quinn smiled at her and winked before 'A Thousand Years' started playing. Everyone started dancing again, this time slower and she knew Brittany had something to do with this.

At the end of the song, Brittany walked out and Santana started giggling out of nerves. Brittany smiled and Santana could tell she was nervous. As soon as the song slowed to an end, Brittany stopped in front of Santana and smiled.

"What is this?" Santana asked, feeling overwhelmed by what just happened.

"Santana, I love you. And I know you must be extremely confused right now, but, this was a mobbing." Brittany said. Santana chuckled and looked around the room at all the dancers that had just mobbed her, "In all my life, I never thought that I would ever fall in love with someone as amazing as you. And, when I saw you that first time in the park, I got this shock, you know?... And I knew I was gonna fall in love with you." Santana's hand flew to her mouth when she realized what was happening.

"Oh, my god." she said, beginning to tear up.

"Santana, you make me so incredibly happy and... I knew from our very first date that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Brittany said, getting down on one knee. She smiled and took out the ring box, "San, we aren't going to see a show tonight, I guess this mob was kind of the show... And I'd make this happen a million more times if I needed to just to see you smile like that." Santana let out a laugh as tears fell down her face, "Santana Lopez... Will you marry me?" Brittany asked, opening the box and letting a single tear fall down her face. Santana gasped when she saw the ring and immediately started nodding her head.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will!" Santana said, still in tears. The dancers threw rose petals at them as Brittany put the ring on Santana's finger. Brittany put the box in her pocket and stood up as the dancers clapped and their friends cheered and whooped. Brittany picked Santana up and kissed her passionately as the ring sparkled on the brunettes finger.

"Oh, my god! We're engaged." Brittany whispered as their friends gathered around them and started gawking over Santana's ring while giving their congratulations.

"You are so sneaky!" Santana said, cupping the blondes face and kissing her again, "Oh, I love you baby. I love you so much."

"Oh, my god! This is so Monica and Chandler!" Rachel exclaimed.

"How does this have anything to do with Monica and Chandler?" Quinn asked as Santana and Brittany kissed and giggled in happiness.

"...I don't know." Rachel said, "I had to say something annoying."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: okay, the next chapter will be a continuation of this! Hope you enjoyed this one. :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Glad all of you liked the proposal. :) this is a continuation of the last chapter. Sorry it took a while to update...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter Fifteen

Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, Tina and Artie all sat in a late-night diner eating ice cream while they talked about the engagement.

"I just can't believe that I didn't see that coming," Santana said, "I mean, I live with you, how could I not have realized you were gonna propose?"

"I'm super sneaky like that, babe." Brittany said, gently nuzzling Santana's neck with her nose.

"Do you like the ring?" Quinn asked, spooning some ice cream into her mouth. Santana nodded and looked at the sparkling ring on her finger.

"Love it." she said, "It's so beautiful."

"You're so beautiful." Brittany mumbled. Santana smiled and fed Brittany some chocolate ice cream, "Mmm.. Mhmm, this is so good. Totally the best night ever."

"So, I know you guys just got engaged and everything but, when do you want to have the wedding?" Quinn asked. Santana's head tilted to the side as she thought.

"Well, actually, my parents got married on the first of September and I've always wanted to get married on the same day as them." Santana said, licking her ice cream coated finger as she looked at Brittany.

"My parents got married in September too, so, I guess the first is okay." Brittany said, eating some more of the ice cream. Santana smiled and pecked her fiancé's cheek before looking at Quinn.

"So, I guess we're getting married on the first of September." Santana said. Puck smiled and leaned over the table toward Santana.

"You know, if you change your mind about marrying Britt, I'm free." Puck said. Santana chuckled.

"Well, thanks for the offer, Puckerman, but, Brittany's my forever, so.." Santana said. Brittany smiled and her cheeks went pink. She buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck and all the other girls at the table cooed at the action and the smile on Brittany's face.

"You're my forever, too, San." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear before pressing a kiss to her temple. Santana smiled and ate more ice cream.

"Where are you guys gonna have it?" Rachel asked excitedly, "Quinn and I got married in a beautiful church and-"

"Wrong. We got married in Vegas." Quinn said, "We just pretended like we were getting married in the church because you wanted your dads there." Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes at Quinn.

"Well, you could've played along, Q." she said, crossing her arms. Santana smiled.

"I don't know, I don't think I'd feel right getting married in a church," she said, "Or Vegas."

"Agreed." Brittany said as she ate more ice cream, "I've always wanted to get married outside. You know, with the birds chirping and the sun out and all the pretty flowers.. I mean, doesn't that sound winning?" Santana chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I actually like that idea." she said, "Or we could get married on the beach. You know, the one in Montauk." Brittany smiled and nodded.

"I like that better than just outside. 'Cause we said 'I love you' for the first time on the beach." Brittany said, licking the back of her spoon as she threw her arm around Santana's shoulder. Santana nodded.

"I know, that's why I said it."

"You are so smart." Brittany said, putting a spoon of chocolate ice cream into Santana's mouth. Brittany's phone started buzzing and she jumped before taking it out of her pocket. She smiled as she read the text, "My mom says that we're going to dinner at my parents place tomorrow night to celebrate." Santana smiled and nodded.

"Awesome. My mom says she wants to see us next weekend." Santana said, "Apparently we have to explain to Daniel that getting engaged is a good thing." Brittany chuckled and nodded.

"Don't mind doing that at all. He's a cool little dude." Brittany said, taking a sip of her Dr Pepper. Santana smiled and took a sip of her ice tea.

"I can't believe you guys are engaged." Mike said, "This is so exciting." Brittany nodded and felt her ears heat up as Santana pressed a soft kiss to her collar bone.

"I can't wait to start planning the wedding." Brittany said, kissing Santana's head as the brunette cuddled into her, "It's gonna be fantastical."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Santana and Brittany lay next to each other, naked, one asleep and the other holding her. Santana's fingers ran through Brittany's hair as the blonde slept peacefully next to her. Brittany's head was resting on her chest and her leg was thrown over both of Santana's. Santana looked at her left hand that was brushing Brittany's hair and she smiled at the sight of the ring. Engaged. They were engaged. Brittany was her fiancé.

'Married.' Santana thought, 'We're gonna get married.'

Santana smiled at the thought and bit her lip.

"Sleep tight, baby." she whispered softly into Brittany's blonde hair before falling into a deep sleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"...And then, she got down on one knee right in front of everyone and proposed." Santana said as herself and Brittany sat at dinner with the Pierce's.

"Oh, my god!" exclaimed Jennifer as she stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork, "I mean, that's just so sweet. Skip, isn't our Brittany just such a romantic?"

"She sure is." Skip said, chewing on some stir-fry, "So, when's the wedding?"

"Well, we were talking and we decided we definitely wanna have it on September first, so..." Brittany said, "That's the same date that Santana's parents got married." Jennifer smiled and sipped her wine.

"That's lovely. So, where is it going to be?" she asked.

"Um, on the beach in Montauk." Santana answered, "It's just so beautiful there and, it's actually where we first said 'I love you' so, Brittz and I thought it was perfect." Skip smiled and nodded along with Jennifer.

"That's great. Now, before this wedding even happens, I think we should all have a dinner with Santana's parents so we can meet them." Jennifer suggested. Brittany rolled her eyes with a smile at her mother's obvious behavior.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds really fun. But, Santana has two brothers so, they'll be there too." Brittany said. Skip nodded enthusiastically as he chugged down half his beer.

"Perfect. How old are they?" he asked, putting his beer down and viciously digging into his chicken.

"Um, Ethan is 16." Santana said, "And Daniel's 4." Santana sipped her wine and looked at Skip who was smiling with his mouth half full of chicken.

"That's great! I'm sure we'll all get along!" he exclaimed, "God, I am just so happy that you're gonna be a part of our family! You and Britt are so good together and you are so adorable!"

"Okay, honey, enough of the beer." Jennifer said, taking away the beer bottle and stealing Brittany's glass of water, swapping the two around.

"That's my water." Brittany mumbled as she chewed some stir-fry. Santana chuckled and rubbed her fiancé's back before taking another sip of her wine, "So mean."

"Watch the way you speak to me young lady." Jennifer said with a playful tone.

"Whoa! I didn't do anything. I just said you're mean for taking my water 'cause I'm driving home tonight. I can't have beer." Brittany complained. Santana poked her cheek gently and nudged it with her nose.

"Relax." she mumbled, "It's literally half a bottle of beer, it's not like you'll be shit faced after you drink it." Brittany sighed and nodded, turning her head to peck Santana's lips.

"So, when are we getting grandkids?" Jennifer asked. Brittany almost choked on the piece of chicken in her mouth and looked wide-eyed at her mom.

"Mom!" she scolded under her breath, "We aren't even married yet, let's slow down a little."

"Okay," Jennifer said, "Calm down, Bug. I was just asking."

"Probably a while after we get married. I mean, I know I definitely want kids." Santana said, putting her knife and fork together on her empty plate and putting her arm around Brittany's chair, rubbing Brittany's shoulder with her hand, "Brittz and I have talked about kids and stuff too, so, it's definitely gonna happen."

"See? Was that so hard, Bug?" Jennifer asked, looking at Brittany who sighed and ate a piece of chicken.

"No, mom." she said, "I guess not."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Brittany's hips moved back and forth at a slow and gentle pace as her lips meshed perfectly with Santana's. Santana was letting her fingers dance up and down Brittany's spine as the blonde thrust in and out of her. The latina's tan legs were wrapped loosely around Brittany's waist while the blondes arms held her underneath the pillow. Brittany let her tongue brush across Santana's lower lip and gently stroked it into her mouth, moving her hips with bigger motions. A soft, breathy moan escaped Santana's lips as Brittany hit that special spot deep inside of her. The blonde let her tongue wander around Santana's mouth, stroking the latina's tongue and the roof of her mouth. Santana slightly raised her head and tilted it to the side, deepening the kiss as she tightened the grip of her legs around Brittany's waist. Brittany pulled out of the kiss to breathe as she kept up her hip movements. Santana's mouth fell open and she moaned, feeling her walls clench around Brittany as she came. Brittany looked at the way Santana's forehead creased, her eyes shut and her perfect white teeth gripped her lower lip and she smiled.

"You're so beautiful when you cum." Brittany whispered, moving her hips a little faster as the latina's walls clenched and unclenched around her member, feeling herself get close to cumming, "You're just so, so beautiful." Santana let out a strangled moan as she felt Brittany's member swell slightly before about 4 ropes of hot semen was spurted into her. Brittany shook as she fell on top of Santana while her hips jutted forward and then held still as she came down. She rested her head in Santana's neck and breathed rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Santana's head lulled back and she inhaled deeply through her nose, wrapping her arms tightly around Brittany and resting her legs. She kissed Brittany's shoulder before rolling them over. She was on top now, Brittany still buried inside of her. Brittany was breathing heavily through her mouth, sweat swiped across her forehead and dripping from her brows. She had beads of sweat sliding down her neck from behind her ears. Santana had sweat falling down her back as she slowly began moving her hips in a figure eight motion, her hands resting on Brittany's upper stomach. Brittany's hands rested on her hips, slowly moving up toward her breasts, gently cupping them and massaging them as the latina's hips began picking up pace, "God, you take my breath away." Brittany said softly as Santana bit her lower lip while fastening the pace of her hips.

"You feel so good inside of me." Santana said between rapid breaths, "I can't get enough." Brittany smiled at that as Santana began bouncing up and down while Brittany let go of her breasts and watched them bounce on Santana's rib cage. Brittany put her hands on Santana's waist and began putting force on her hips to move her up and down faster. Santana began to moan loudly as Brittany's shaft hit her G-spot. Again and again and again, "Uh! Oh, god! Brittany!"

"Aah, you're so good, baby." Brittany said as she hissed when Santana began making figure eights around the base of her dick. Santana continued to ride her blonde until she felt her orgasm approaching fast. She moved faster and faster, desperately wanting release. Brittany clenched her jaw, squeezed her eyes shut and let a groan escape her throat, "Nnnghrfd..." Brittany moaned as she tried to hold in her orgasm until Santana came. Santana started cumming and gripped Brittany's breasts as her hips moved unrhythmically while she came, her thighs shaking and clenching around Brittany's hips. Brittany unclenched her jaw, threw her head back and let out a loud moan as she came inside Santana who was now pressing kisses to her neck.

"I love you." Santana whispered as she placed slow, wet kisses on her blonde's neck.

"Oh, god. I love you too." Brittany whimpered as she placed her hands on Santana's lower back and moved them up and down in a soothing motion, "I love you so, so much."

They lay together, Santana on top of Brittany, for a few minutes until Brittany began getting soft.

"I can feel you slipping out of me." Santana whispered, "Did I ever tell you how much I love that feeling?"

"You did now." Brittany said with a smile, eyes closed and arms wrapped securely around Santana. Brittany slid out of Santana with a soft, wet pop, "Good night, baby. Have sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning."

"And many mornings to come..." Santana said sweetly, "I feel so sorry for you..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy :)

••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 16

"Yeah, I think over there's perfect." Brittany was saying as she spoke to the wedding planners. Santana was picking out flower arrangements for the reception which would be held in a tent on the beach, "And make sure that the dance floor's steady. We don't want people falling through it. Oh, and make sure that you speak to Santana about the table arrangements. We won't have too many guests but I know she wants to tables put a certain way."

"You got it, Ms Pierce. I'll get on that right away." one of the wedding planners said, scribbling something down on his pad.

"Perfect." Brittany said, "Rachel, I need your help here." Rachel nodded and skipped over to Brittany.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Where's Santana?" Brittany asked, picking up a box and handing it to Rachel, "Those are the chair covers. Give them to Kurt and make sure he gives them to the table guy."

"Great. Will do. To answer your question, she's up the road at the After Party Beach House. She's picking out the flower arrangements and sorting out the alcohol for the after party." Rachel said. Brittany nodded and helped Rachel get the box steady.

"Perfect. You okay there?" she asked. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Awesome. Go help Santana. When I left the beach house, she seemed to be struggling with the flower arrangements. She said she wanted your help with that." Rachel said as she started walking toward the table guy. Brittany nodded and ran up to her car.

"Britt-bee! Cans I come with you to the house?!" Daniel asked, running up to Brittany with his coloring book and crayons. Brittany smiled and lifted him up, buckling him into the car and climbing in afterward.

"Okay, buddy, but when we get up there, you gotta be good, yeah? Sanny and I are getting married in two weeks so, Sanny's kinda stressed." Brittany said, buckling herself up and starting the car.

"Kay! That's fine, 'cause Sanny tolds me that she's marryings you soons." Daniel said, placing his coloring book next to him and tucking his crayons into his jean pockets.

"Yup." Brittany said, steering the car up the dirt road toward the beach house, "Are you excited to be Sanny's best man?"

"Ya-huh!" Daniel said excitedly, "Me ands Ethan has mades a special speeches for Sanny and you!"

"You have?!" Brittany asked with a smile, "That's awesome, buddy, I'm excited to hear it."

"Uh-huh." Daniel said, "And Ethan saids that me and him are Sanny's best mans. But, actually, my mami said that we's the made of honors."

"Well, since you and Ethan are both boys, you're the best men." Brittany said, "And I have a Made of Honor and a Best Man."

"Huh! Who's yours Made of Honors and Best Mans?" Daniel asked. Brittany chuckled as she parked the car.

"My Made of Honor is Quinn and my Best Man is Puck. They're my best friends." Brittany said, taking off her seat belt and climbing out of the car to help Daniel out of the back, "Okay, buddy, let's go see Sanny, huh?"

"Yeah!" Daniel squealed. Himself and Brittany made their way into the beach house after Brittany locked the car, "There's Sanny!" Daniel yelled as he spotted Santana scribbling something down on a notepad and then turning the page of a magazine.

Brittany smiled and walked over to Santana with Daniel. Daniel squeezed Santana's leg, causing the Latina to chuckle.

"Hey, buddy." she said, lifting him up and seating him on the table.

"Hi! Me's and Britt-bee cames up here's because you needs some helps with the wedding." Daniel explained. Santana smiled and nodded.

"Smart man." she said, pecking his forehead and putting him down, "Why don't you go sit on the couch over there and color?"

"Kay!" he squealed before racing over the couch and busying himself with his coloring.

"Hi, baby." Brittany said softly, bringing Santana into an embrace and pecking her lips. Santana smiled tiredly and leaned her head up to kiss Brittany some more.

"Hi..." she said quietly, clearly tired.

"So, what do you need help with?" Brittany asked, standing behind the seated Latina and wrapping her arms around Santana's upper body.

"Hmm, the flower arrangements." she said, "I've picked three that I like but I didn't wanna pick the final choice without you."

"Okay, which ones did you pick?" Brittany asked, pecking Santana's cheek from behind.

"Um... This one: Lilies. I think it's really calm but still really pretty." Santana said, turning to a page in the magazine and showing Brittany a picture of a beautiful bouquet of pink lilies in a vase.

"Okay, that's pretty. What else." Brittany asked. Santana turned to another page and pointed at the picture.

"Roses. It's nice. It reminds me of love." Santana said, pointing to a picture of a glass bowl with water halfway and a few rose heads floating in it, "And decapitation." Brittany chuckled and nodded.

"I don't like it. It makes me think of sadness. The roses don't have their stems.. It makes me feel bad for them." Brittany said, "What else?"

"Okay, lastly, I liked this one.." Santana said, turning to a picture of gardenias in a vase. Brittany looked at it and hummed.

"Mm... I prefer the lilies. The gardenias are beautiful, don't get me wrong but, they're too plain. The lilies are pink and even though that's not our color choice for the wedding, they're the prettiest out of all three you chose." Brittany said.

"Well, actually, I did see a picture of purple asters and it's also really pretty." Santana said, turning to the page that had the bouquet of purple asters.

"Ooh, that is pretty." Brittany said, looking at the picture, "It's really gorgeous, I love that one."

"Yeah? Me too." Santana said, "So, that can be the flower arrangements."

"Perfect." Brittany said softly as Santana scribbled 'Purple Asters' down onto her notepad, "Do you need help with anything else?"

"Um... I don't want the after party to be too crazy." Santana said, "You know, I don't actually want to go to the after party if it's only to get drunk."

"Yeah, I agree. We can just go, have one drink and then go home." Brittany said.

"Okay.." Santana said, "That's great."

"Yeah? I'm done down at the beach so, what do you say we go grab lunch?" Brittany suggested. Santana hummed and rested her body into Brittany's.

"Sounds good." Santana said, "Let's grab Danny and then go."

"You okay?" Brittany asked gently, noticing the slight tinge of irritation in her fiancé's voice.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry and tired and I wanna go home." she answered, "I'm so over stressing for this wedding."

"Me too, baby, but everything's done. We just have to hold thumbs that the wedding planners get everything done perfectly, which they will. Don't stress. We have our dresses. The bridesmaids have theirs. The boys have their suits. It's all falling into place." Brittany whispered. Santana sighed at Brittany's calming words and smiled.

"I know. I just don't want anything going wrong." Santana said, closing her eyes as Brittany placed soft, lingering kisses to her shoulder.

"Nothing's gonna go wrong." Brittany said.

"Don't jinx it, B."

"Just relax." Brittany said, "Let's go get some lunch with Daniel, then drop him off at your parents place and go home."

"Okay," Santana said, "Danny! You hungry?!"

"Uh-huh! Can I gets some burger?"

••••••••••••••••••••

After Santana and Brittany had dropped Daniel off at his house, they made their way home. As soon as the front door closed behind them, Santana made her way to the couch and plonked down on it. Brittany leaned over the back of the couch and pressed a kiss to Santana's head.

"I'll be right back, baby." she whispered, noticing Santana's eyes already closing. Santana hummed in response and Brittany made her way down the hall to the bathroom. She quickly drew a bath for Santana and put some bubbles in it before lighting some candles and placing them all around the bathroom. She then dimmed the lights and made her way back to the living room. She helped Santana off the couch and lead her to the bathroom.

"No, baby, I'm really tired. Maybe another night." Santana said, thinking Brittany was leading her to the bedroom. Brittany chuckled and shook her head, opening the bathroom door and watching as Santana gasped, "Oh..."

"I just want you to relax. I thought we could take a bath together. I can rub your shoulders and you can even fall asleep if you want to." Brittany said. Santana smiled.

"Brittany, you're so perfect." Santana said, kissing Brittany's cheek and pecking her lips. Brittany smiled and they began taking off their clothes. Once they were in the bath, Brittany behind Santana and Santana relaxing her entire body completely into Brittany's as the blonde gently rubbed her shoulders, "I'm really excited to marry you."

"Yeah, me too." Brittany said, pressing a soft kiss to Santana's shoulder, "I just wanna sleep for two weeks and then wake up on our wedding day."

"Yeah... Wouldn't that be awesome?" Santana said, closing her eyes as Brittany gently pushed her upper half forward and started gently kneeding her lower back, "Oh, god."

"Feel good?" Brittany asked. Santana hummed in response, "You have a lot of knots. You really need to stop stressing. These knots are really tight. You might need to go get a massage."

"God dammit." Santana muttered, "For someone who loves massages... I hate massages."

"That really doesn't make sense." Brittany said, kneeding Santana's shoulders with her elbows.

"I only love your massages. I can't take massages from other people. Somebody elses hands rubbing my naked back... Ew." Santana said. Brittany chuckled and loosened her grip on Santana's shoulders.

"Mm, I guess. So, I'll just have to become a masseuse then." Brittany said.

"Yeah, you can be my personal masseuse. Those talented hands are not touching anybody else but me." Santana said, eyes closed and upper body moving forward and backward as Brittany rubbed her shoulders.

"You got it, baby." Brittany said, concentrating on loosening the knots in Santana's shoulders.

There was silence now. Neither of the two girls said anything. Santana was focusing on the gentle but obviously experienced hands that were rubbing her back and shoulders, occasionally squeezing the sides of her neck. Brittany, on the other hand, was concentrated fully on the smooth, tan back that her hands were currently rubbing gently. She loved every inch and curve of Santana but, her back... Brittany loved it.

"You feeling relaxed yet?" Brittany asked in a whispered tone. Santana inhaled heavily through her nose and nodded.

"Oh, yeah..." she said on her exhale.

"Good, you're knots are loosening." Brittany said, "You wanna get out? I can give you a proper massage. We have oils and stuff."

"Is this proper massage gonna involve sex from behind?" Santana asked.

"If you want it to.." Brittany said. Santana smirked.

"Let's get out now and get to it." she said, jumping up and climbing out, throwing a towel around herself and throwing one to Brittany before racing out of the bathroom toward the bedroom. Brittany giggled and let out the water, blew out the candles and then walked toward the bedroom.

"I thought you were tired." she said with a smile, closing the bedroom door.

"That was before you said we could have massage sex." Santana said, drying herself and then throwing the towel to the floor, lying on the bed face down, "Get the oils and a hard on and make me feel good." Brittany chuckled and made her way to get the oils before taking off her towel and straddling Santana from behind. Brittany began to rub the oils all over Santana's back and ass and occasionally slipped her hand between the latina's widening legs. Santana had her arms wrapped around a pillow and her head rested on it to the side while Brittany continued to smooth the oils out on her body, "I can feel you getting hard." she whispered, feeling Brittany's growing erection pressed against her ass.

"Mm, and you're wet." Brittany said softly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the back of Santana's neck.

Brittany slowly began rubbing the head of her member over Santana's entrance before gently pushing in. Santana let out a breath and smiled.

"More, more, more." she said softly. Brittany pushed in more until she was halfway in, "Baby, when I say more, I mean all the way. Balls deep. All that dick deep inside me." Brittany chuckled and pushed in all the way. Santana moaned as Brittany rested her entire body on top of the latina's back. The blonde's hips moved up and down as she thrust in and out of Santana. Santana moaned softly as Brittany gently kissed her neck while moving her hips in perfect rhythms.

"This feel good?" Brittany whispered. Santana nodded and smiled.

"Mhm, faster." she whispered back. Brittany moved faster and faster until her hips were burning from the rapid pace she was moving. Santana was moaning loudly and a lot while Brittany kissed her neck.

"I want you to cum." Brittany stated between heavy breaths.

"Oh, god! Brittany, deeper." Santana moaned. Brittany pushed her hips down and held them down, causing Santana to start shaking. Both their bodies shook violently as they came.

Once they'd both come down, Brittany pulled out of Santana and rolled onto her side of the bed. Santana's eyes were closed and her mouth was half open. Brittany smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to the latina's forehead. She pulled the comforter up and over them before shutting off her bedside light and cuddling up to Santana.

"Love you, baby. Sweet dreams."

••••••••••••••••••••


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ****I trust that most of you will thoroughly enjoy this chapter. There are unexpectancy's and wedding bells on the way. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows in the last chap. Enjoy this one :)**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter Seventeen **

When brown eyes opened, light reflected off of them as the sun streamed in from the window. Santana stretched her arms out and arched her back as she woke up before remembering that her sleeping fiancé was half on top of her. She sighed and tried to loosen the grip her fiancé's arm had on her. As soon as she sat up, an awful feeling began crawling up her throat and she felt it getting closer to her mouth. Her brown eyes widened and she shot out of bed, racing to the bathroom and immediately emptying out the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Her body quaked as she threw up, both her hands holding back her hair and her toes curling, the nails going white. Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand on her back and another in her hair, pulling it all back and out of her face.

Soft kisses were pressed to the back of her neck, calming her a little. After she'd finished throwing up, she flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth before brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth. Brittany was behind her, arms wrapped around her waist and pressing kisses against her shoulder.

"I feel like shit." she said with a groan. Brittany gave her a soft smile and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Why don't you take a bath? It might make you feel better." Brittany suggested. Santana hummed and moved away from Brittany, beginning to run a bath, "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Mhmm.." Santana hummed as Brittany left the bathroom. While Brittany was searching for something, Santana was removing her clothes and stepping into the bath tub. As soon as she had sunk in, her eyes closed and she tried her best to relax and get the nauseous feeling out of her body. A few minutes later, Brittany came back into the bathroom with her laptop and sat down on the floor next to the bath tub,

"Okay, so, I just looked it up and, apparently, even if you're on the pill, you can still fall pregnant." Brittany said and then looked at Santana, who's facial expression hadn't changed. Eyes still closed and face still relaxed.

"What made you look that up?" she asked calmly.

"You have morning sickness, you're tired, just yesterday you complained that your boobs ached a little. I just wanted to make sure." Brittany said. Santana's face remained the same.

"So, why are you still here? Go to the pharmacy and pick up a few pregnancy tests." she said. Brittany nodded, even though the Latina couldn't see her, and kissed Santana's head before leaving the bathroom and making her way to the closet to get dressed into her sweats. She tied up her hair and slipped on some shoes.

"I'll see you in a few, baby." Brittany said as she stood in the bathroom door. Santana mumbled a response and Brittany smiled.

As she made her way to the pharmacy, her stomach filled with butterflies. What if Santana was pregnant? I mean, thinking about that scenario now, she knew she'd be ecstatic! But, they weren't even married yet. And, just because they are getting married, doesn't mean they're ready for a baby... Are they? Maybe they are... At least, Brittany thought they were...

Once she'd gotten out of the car and made her way into the pharmacy, she searched the isles for pregnancy tests. She decided to get three, just incase. After she'd payed, she got into her car and took a few deep breaths before pulling out of the spot and driving home.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Santana was surprisingly calm while herself and Brittany waited for the timer to go off. Brittany was freaking out. She wanted Santana to be pregnant but at the same time, she didn't. But, then again... She really, really did. Santana wasn't phased by the situation at hand at all. She wanted to be pregnant, absolutely, but if she wasn't, she wouldn't mind, seeing as though herself and Brittany had their entire lives for that.

But once the timer went off, both their hearts began pounding. Santana took initiative and made her way to the dish cloth covered pregnancy test and hesitantly took off the dish cloth. And when she read the word that was written onto the electronic pregnancy test, she smiled and lifted it up.

"I'm pregnant."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**August 25 - Monday **

The doctors office. How absolutely boring. The bland white walls were emphasizing the boredom of the waiting room. Brittany had her hand wrapped around Santana's, a huge grin planted on her face. Yesterday morning she found out she was gonna be a mom. And she was beaming with happiness. So was Santana. Now, as they sat in the waiting room, thoughts of how this appointment could go ran through their heads. They'd taken two tests to make sure the positive wasn't false, so, they were 99.9% certain that this pregnancy was legit but, they just wanted to make sure.

"Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce?" the doctor asked, standing in the entry way of the hall that lead to the doctors offices. Brittany eagerly stood up causing Santana to smile and shake her head, "Right this way, ladies." the two girls followed the doctor and walked into her office, "Okay, have a seat. And we'll get started."

Brittany let Santana sit down first and then sat down herself.

"Okay, so, it says here that you took a pregnancy test and it was positive? Correct?" the doctor asked. Santana nodded and smiled.

"Yes. We took two and they were both positive." Santana said, still holding Brittany's hand.

"Right, well, we'll just do a quick blood test and I'll send the results in." the doctor said. Santana smiled and Brittany began vigorously nodding her head, wanting to get it over and done with.

After the doctor had taken a blood test, she left the room for a while and came back without Santana's blood.

"So, it'll take about 6 to 8 days to really know whether or not you're pregnant, so, when we get the results back in, I'll give you a call. Yes?" she said.

"Perfect." Santana said.

"Sound's great." Brittany said as well, the smile never leaving her face.

"Great, thank you for coming in. It was definitely the best thing to do. Until you know for certain that you're pregnant or not, try not to drink or smoke. If you are pregnant, then the alcohol and nicotine could kill the baby." the doctor said, standing up along with Santana and Brittany.

_**"Harsh." **_Santana thought, but nodded anyways.

"I'm not a smoker and, I only drink on special occasions so, it's all good there." she said. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Perfect. I'll call you with the results as soon as they come in." she said, "Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too." Brittany said chirpily as herself and Santana walked down the hall, back toward the waiting room and out the front door. The cool air hit Santana's face like a whirlwind and she inhaled a deep, heavy breath.

"God... It was so stuffy in there. I felt like I couldn't breathe." Santana said as the two of them got into the car, "Not to mention when that old guy elbowed my tit. Mother fucker, that was painful." Brittany smiled and squealed a little as she started the car, "What are you so happy about? Some guy injured your fiancé and you're squealing?"

"I'm not happy about that... I'm happy about the fact that we might be having a baby." the blonde said, her smile still not leaving her face as she pulled out of the parking spot and onto the road. Santana smiled and rested her hand on Brittany's knee.

"Mmm, she said the results would be back in 6 to 8 days, right?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Our wedding is 6 days from now." Santana pointed out, "God, what if I'm not pregnant and we find out on the day of our wedding?"

"Then we'll be sad and disappointed but we won't let it ruin our day." Brittany said with a reassuring nod. Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany's wiseness.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, Mother Willow." she said. Brittany smiled and turned on the radio.

_**"You're having my baby, what a lovely way of saying how much you love me."**_ played on the radio and Santana let out a loud laugh.

"Maybe that's a sign." she said through her giggles.

"I sure hope so." 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**September 1 - Sunday - Wedding Day **

Santana was sitting at her dressing table in her hotel room, watching through the mirror as her mother did her hair. Her make-up was done and she was ecstatic. Her lips were pinkish and glossy while her eyelash's were dark and _**sultry,**_ almost. Her eye shadow was light and made her eyes look gorgeous. She looked gorgeous. Now all she had to do, after her mother had done her hair, was get dressed and then go get married.

"Are you excited to get married, Santana? The time is almost here." Yolanda said, putting a bobbing pin into her daughters hair and smiling at the finished product. Santana smiled as well and nodded.

"Yes. I'm so excited." she answered, "I can't wait."

"I am glad to hear this, mija. I am glad that you are happy." Yolanda said.

"I am, mami, I am so incredibly happy." she said with a growing smile as she looked at her mother in the mirror. Yolanda was now sitting down behind Santana and watching as the Latina admired herself in the mirror, "Not to sound vain or anything but, I look really pretty."

"Not pretty, Santana. Beautiful." Yolanda corrected. Santana chuckled and stood up, making her way to the door and taking the black dress bag off of it.

"Thank you, mami. But now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and get dressed." she said and disappeared into the bathroom.

While the Latina was in the bathroom, her phone began to buzz in her bag. She sighed and took it out, looking at the caller before answering.

"Hello?" she answered, listening as the person who'd called spoke, "Oh, hi Doctor Murphy."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Brittany, unlike Santana, had been dressed for 20 minutes now and was staring at her cell phone while her parents, Quinn and Puck all got each other drinks while they waited for the time.

"When are we leaving? I just wanna get married already." Brittany said, looking up from her phone and staring at the four people in front of her, "What?" she asked, notcing them all staring.

"You're just so beautiful." Skip said with a smile on his face. Brittany knew that if she wasn't wearing make-up, her blush would be evident.

"Thanks dad." she said with a smile, "But, seriously, when are we leaving?" Quinn chuckled and looked at her phone.

"Rachel hasn't texted me yet and she said she would when she knew Santana was ready." Quinn said, "Have a little patience."

"I can't! I wanna see my baby!" Brittany said, whining as she locked her phone and pouted.

"Well, you're just gonna have to wai-" before Quinn could finish, her phone buzzed.

**From Rachel: Santana should be ready in five. All we have to do is get her make-up touched up and tie Daniel's shoes and we'll be ready to go. You guys can leave now. :) xx **

"...ait no more. We can go now." Quinn said, finishing her sentence. Brittany smiled and stood up, "Are you ready to get married, Britt?"

"Absolutely."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Everything had happened so fast. One second, Brittany was getting ready to walk down the isle with her parents at her sides and the next second, she was staring straight ahead at a mesmerizing angel walking toward her with a man and a woman at her sides. Only after a few seconds did she realize that this angel was Santana, and that's when she felt her lower lip begin to quiver.

Once the Latina was at Brittany's side and her parents had kissed her cheeks, the two girls stood face to face, hands clasped and gleaming smiles painted beaitifully across their lips. Once the reverend began to speak, Santana bit her lower lip and began to get lost in the blonde's beauty. So lost, in fact, that when the reverend said:

"Santana, do you take Brittany as you're lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death parts you?"

Santana said, "Excuse me? Can you repeat the question?" All the guests and Brittany chuckled while the reverend repeated himself. Santana smiled and nodded, "I do."

"And Brittany, do you take Santana as your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death parts you?"

"You bet I do." Brittany said with a grin. Santana blushed and looked at her feet.

"Perfect. Can we have the rings?" the reverend asked. Brittany turned around and got her ring from Quinn while Santana got hers from Ethan, "Brittany, place this ring on Santana's finger as a token of your bond everlasting." Brittany smiled and placed the ring on Santana's finger, "Santana, I'd like you to do the same." Santana obeyed and held Brittany's hand, gently slipping the ring onto her finger before squealing slightly in excitement, "I now pronounce you, married. You may kiss."

Brittany bot her lower lip and leaned in, letting her hands cup Santana's face as she captured Santana's lips with her own. Their guests clapped and whooped and cheered as they kissed for the first time as a married couple. Each of them smiled as they kissed and Santana's arms wrapped tightly around her wife's waste. Her _**wife**_.

Once they'd pulled away, Santana's lips curled into a giant smile along with Brittany's.

"We're married." Brittany whispered. Santana nodded and bit her lip.

"And pregnant." she whispered. Brittany's eyes widened and she smiled.

"What? Did Doctor Murphy call?" she asked, excitement lacing her voice.

"Yeah. She said the blood test was positive. We're gonna have a baby."

"We're gonna have a baby." Brittany echoed, making sure it was actually real. A few moments passed and they hadn't realized that their guests were already making their way to the reception tent. Brittany had her forehead pressed against Santana's as she mulled everything over, "I bet you ten bucks it's a girl."

"Well, I think it's a boy, so, I'll take that bet." Santana said. Brittany chuckled.

"We're gonna be a family." Brittany said, "And I know that we already are a family but... I mean, we're gonna have a family of our own. We're gonna be parents." Santana nodded and smiled.

"I'm so happy."

"Me too." Brittany said, "Now all that's left is getting a nursery ready."

"We're gonna have to move. We don't have enough room's in the house." Santana said, "And, I've been thinking about moving for a while now, too. I wanna move here. To Montauk, I mean, living in Manhattan is great and all but, here the kids that we'll have in the future will be able to go to the beach and... I don't know, I guess I just want.."

"A fresh start." Brittany finished, "Me too. And, I think that this day... It's the beginning of the rest of our lives. A perfect fresh start. And I'm so happy that my fresh start is with you."

"Me too." Santana said with tears in her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too... _**Wifey**_."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N: Yes, I know it was quite short but, the next one will be slightly longer and will continue from this. I hope you enjoyed this one. I know some of you may not be happy with the pregnancy but, I thought it was time, so... Sorry. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: ****Glad you liked the last chap. Not to worry about the pregnancy getting in the way of Brittana's relationship, I'll be sure to have them be all lovey dovey, so, don't stress. Thank you all SO much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! Makes me happy, happy, happy! :)**

**Enjoy :) this is continuing from the last chap.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Chapter Eighteen **_

Hand in hand, Santana and Brittany made their way to their table at the reception, stopping to talk to guests on the way. Once they got to their table, they sat down and Brittany pressed a gentle kiss to Santana's forehead. The Latina smiled and leaned up for a kiss when Skip started tapping the microphone. Santana smiled as she pulled out of the kiss and looked at Brittany's father standing on the raised platform, trying his best to get everyone's attention. Finally, as soon as everyone was quiet, Skip started talking.

"Hi," he started before loosening his tie and clearing his throat, "For those of you who don't know me, I am Brittany's father." a few whoops were heard and Brittany chuckled, "Yes, thank you. I did help make her."

"Oh, my god." Brittany mumbled under her breath while Santana, and everyone else, laughed.

"And, yes... Um, okay, I did write a speech but... I lost it. And I didn't memorize it. So, I'm just gonna tell a story." he said before clearing his throat for the third time. Brittany's eyes widened when she realized where this was going. Her father was gonna tell an extremely embarrassing story and her face would go red, he'd call her out on blushing and then her mom would jump in, "When Brittany was 5..."

_**"Daddy! Daddy! Looks what's I found!" Five year old Brittany squealed as she raced into the kitchen where her father was cooking dinner. She wasn't holding anything so, Skip frowned.**_

_**"Whatcha find, Bug?" he asked, kneeling down and looking at his daughter. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were shining.**_

_**"I found something in my pants." she said, her smile growing, "So, now I can be just like you!" Skip's eyes widened and he realized what his daughter had found. **_

_**"Well, Bug, you've had that ever since you were born." he said.**_

_**"Oh... So, it's been there forever?" Brittany asked, frowning as she looked down.**_

_**"Yep. Forever and ever." Skip answered with a smile.**_

_**"So, does that mean that whens I gets married, I can have a baby?" Brittany asked. Skip chuckled and nodded.**_

_**"Sure does, Bug." he answered.**_

_**"Oh! So, will I gets hairs on there?!" she asked. Skip's eyes became comically wide as he stared at his daughter.**_

_**"Um... Well, yes, maybe when you're much, much older." he said.**_

_**"So, like... Whens I'm nine?" Brittany asked.**_

_**"No, more like when you're 14." Skip said, "Now, why don't you go take a bath? Dinner's almost ready."**_

_**"Kay!" Brittany said, "So, when I'm bathing, must I wash my thing-ding-ding?!"**_

_**"Uh... Yes." Skip said, unsure of how to have this conversation with his five year old. Brittany smiled and nodded.**_

_**"Okay, thanks daddy! You can go make dinner agains now."**_

All Brittany and Santana's guests were chuckling at the story while Brittany shook her head and hid her face. Santana chuckled and rubbed Brittany's back. Suddenly, Jennifer ran onto stage, trying to get the microphone from Skip.

"No, mom! Please, god, don't." Brittany said, standing up, ready to pull her parents off the stage. Jennifer waved her hand and spoke into the microphone.

"Don't worry, Bug. We won't embarrass you anymore." Jennifer said. Brittany nodded and sat down, her face bright red from embarrassment.

"So, I just wanted to say that, as you have all recently heard, Brittany is a very special girl... Sorry, I mean, woman. And I wish you both all the best and hope you have lots of babies." Skip said.

"And have lots of sex, Bug. It starts to fade as the marriage goes on." Jennifer said, "I would know."

"Oh, my Jesus." Brittany said. Santana chuckled and pecked her cheek while Jennifer and Skip went back to their tables. Ethan and Daniel made their way up and Ethan stood Daniel on a chair so his lips reached the mic.

"Hey Sanny!" Daniel screamed into the mic. Santana's head jerked back at the loudness and she smiled and waved. Ethan quickly made sure Daniel wouldn't scream into the microphone and then nodded to Daniel. Music started playing and the two of them started dancing.

**"Santana!" Ethan tried his best to sing into the microphone.**

**"Sannytina!" Daniel sang. Santana chuckled as they sang.**

**"We love you so, and now you're married oh! We still want to see you everyday! When you're on your honeymoon, be sure that you will come back soon and buy us lots of presents!" they sang together, extremely off key, "And Brittany is very lovely, but if she hurts you she will not see... Anymore!" Santana laughed out loud and clapped her hands as they danced together. Brittany was smiling as she listened intently to the song, "Santana we wish you lots of happiness and hope that you will smile a lot. We know that this song don't rhyme but that's okay 'cause Daniel wrote it."**

**"That's me!" Daniel squeaked.**

**"Please have a baby soon, we want to take it to the moon and leave it there and bring back a rock." Ethan said. Santana's eyes widened and she smiled.**

**"No, only you wanna take it to the moon! I'll have a friend!" Daniel said. Ethan looked at Daniel and frowned before looking back at Santana and Brittany and taking in a long breath.**

**"Happy Wedding Day!"**

The guests at the wedding clapped and laughed while the two boys bowed. Santana couldn't stop laughing and she had tears pooling in her eyes from laughter. Brittany was laughing too and kissed Santana's cheek.

"Santana we love you and I really didn't write that song..." Ethan said. Santana calmed down and smiled.

"Ands, I dids write it! I writed it all by myself, Sanny!" Daniel squealed.

"Good job, buddy. I loved it." Santana said with a smile.

"I knows that, Sanny. Duh!" Daniel said. Santana chuckled and tilted her head to the side, realizing how amazing her little brothers were and how much she really, really loved them.

"Thank you, I love you." she said, blowing each of them a kiss. They smiled and caught the kisses she blew before making their way back to their table.

The night went on and speeches were made and after Quinn and Puck said their speeches, Brittany had never felt more embarrassed in her life. And now, as the two newly weds were sitting at their table, everyone else at the after party, they just let themselves enjoy the few minutes they had alone together. Brittany closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Santana's as she linked their fingers together.

"Tonight was crazy." Brittany said.

"Mm, I am so tired." Santana said, "And, I seriously didn't know what to do when Quinn kept trying to get me to have some champagne. I had to tell her that I was driving us home."

"I'm sorry, baby." Brittany said, "You should've called me over, I would've dealt with her."

"When you say it like that, I get the idea you were gonna beat her up." Santana said through a chuckle. Brittany smiled and leaned her head foreward, pressing a soft, wet kiss to Santana's lips.

"I spoke to Rachel and, we don't have to go to the after party." Brittany said, "We can go straight home and make love, if you want." Santana smiled and closed her eyes as well.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But, don't worry, I didn't tell her you're pregnant. I just said that we were really tired so, she said we didn't have to be there." Brittany said softly, running her fingers through Santana's hair. Santana bit her lip and nodded.

"Mmkay." she said, "I wanna go now."

"Kay." Brittany said, pressing yet another kiss to Santana's lips, "Oh, and also, we're going to Aruba for our honeymoon."

"Babe! Really?" Santana asked excitedly. Brittany nodded and smiled at her wifes excited tone.

"Yeah, we're staying at Hyatt Regency Aruba Beach Resort and Casino." Brittany said. Santana squealed and kissed Brittany's face all over.

"I am so excited!" Santana exclaimed. Brittany chuckled and lifted Santana up into the air, spinning her around and smiling as Santana squealed.

"Good, sweetie, I'm glad." Brittany said, slowing her spins and putting her wife down, "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana said with a smile.

"Come on, I really wanna go home."

"Okay, but, let's try not to make twins."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, we're in week 4 of the pregnancy, right?" Brittany asked, her arm draped over Santana's waist and her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Mhmm." Santana hummed, eyes closed and fingers in Brittany's hair.

"Did you know that, that means that our baby is the size of a poppyseed?" Brittany said with a soft, tired smile. Santana smiled too and kissed Brittany's head.

"So, for now, we'll call it 'Baby Poppyseed'." Santana said.

"I like that." Brittany said, "Baby Poppyseed."

"I can't believe this is all happening. I mean, I'm pregnant, we just got married, we're going to _**Aruba **_on our honeymoon." Santana said, "It all seems too good to be true, you know?"

"Yeah." Brittany said softly, "I'm so happy with you."

"Thank god, 'cause we're married now, so if you wanted to get out, it'd be pretty hard." Santana joked. Brittany chuckled.

"I'd never want to get out." she said, "I love you too much."

"I'm so hungry." Santana said.

"Thanks babe."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Aruba **_

Santana and Brittany had just gotten to their room at the resort and a huge smile found it's way onto Santana's face.

"Oh, my god! I love it here! We should just stay here forever!" Santana squealed, "Did you see the pool outside?! We're never leaving."

Brittany chuckled as she put down the bags. She looked at her wife as she excitedly looked at everything in the room.

"Sorry, baby, we kinda have to leave." Brittany said, "We do have jobs."

"I know, I know." Santana said, sitting down on the bed, "Thank you for arranging this. It's really special."

"No problem, baby. Anything for you." Brittany said, crawling onto the bed and sitting behind Santana, gently beginning to rub her shoulders, "You know, if we have sex now, we might be able to make it to the show I booked tickets for." Santana smiled and closed her eyes.

"Mm, what are we waiting for then?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Santana was resting on the deck chair by the pool while Brittany swam. The blonde swam over to the edge of the pool and crossed her arms on the floor, resting her chin on her forearm and looking at Santana. The Latina had her one leg bent and the other lying down, sunglasses on and arms at her sides as her abs flexed while she inhaled and exhaled slowly. Brittany smiled and bit her lip, pulling herself up and out of the pool, walking over to her wife and giggling quietly before lifting her right leg straight up into the air and moving it over Santana, letting the water fall off of her board shorts and drip onto the Latina. Santana's hand immediately shot up and whacked Brittany right in her crotch.

"Ah! God!" the blonde choked out as she fell to the ground, hands covering her crotch as she lay on the ground with her knees pulled up and her face blood red. Santana's eyes widened and she quickly got onto the ground next to Brittany and started rubbing her back while kissing her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, baby." she whispered, rubbing Brittany's back gently, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Oh, Jesus, you hit me in my misters." Brittany strained as she clutched onto her crotch, falling onto her side and throwing her head back. Santana rested her hand on Brittany's neck as she saw how strained it was.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry." Santana said softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Brittany's neck, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Brittany began to steady her breathing as she slowly removed her hands from her crotch.

"It's okay." she said softly, trying not to focus on the stinging down below. She raised her hand and moved a strand of hair out of Santana's face before inhaling deeply, "I shouldn't have done that. It was kinda stupid of me." Santana smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her wife's lips.

"I'm really sorry. Come on, get up." Santana said, "We'll go get some ice." she then held out her hand and helped Brittany up, wrapping a towel around her waist and picking up their things before leading the two of them back to their room.

Brittany staggered behind Santana, holding her legs together and covering her crotch with her hand as they walked.

"Hey! You ever been hit in the crotch?!" Brittany snapped when she noticed a guy staring at her funny, "Exactly! So eyes off!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Aaaah.." Brittany sighed as Santana put a bag of ice on her brief covered crotch. Brittany's hands took over and held onto the bag of ice while Santana got up and made her way over to the bed.

"You doing okay, baby?" Santana asked, digging in her bag for some oitnment to ease the bruising that had already started on Brittany's member.

"Aah, yeah." Brittany sighed again, "This ice is really helping."

"God, I feel like shit. I can't believe I hit you in your dick." Santana said, walking back over to Brittany with some ointment.

"It's really okay, baby." Brittany said, "I just don't know how we're gonna have sex for the next few days." Santana sighed and gently moved the ice bag off of Brittany's crotch, gently pulling down her briefs and rubbing some ointment onto her member.

"Yeah, we just have to watch it." Santana said, "Not sex. I mean, your penis. You may get Peyronie's disease."

"What the fuck is that?" Brittany asked after hissing slightly.

"Sorry," Santana mumbled, "It's when the scar tissue inside the penis causes curved and painful erections. I mean, if you do get it then medication should be able to treat it but, if it's really painful, then you'll need surgery."

"How do you know all that?" Brittany asked.

"My dad got it once." Santana said with a chuckle, "I remember being a little girl, Ethan and Danny weren't even born yet, and my mom and my dad and I were sitting in the doctors office and I remember the doctor telling my dad that his penis was so bent that he could hang an umbrella on it." Brittany's eyes widened and she tensed up, "Relax." Santana whispered as she continued rubbing ointment onto Brittany's member, "And he had to get surgery. But, afterward he was fine."

"San, stop, you're scaring me. I don't wanna get that." Brittany said. Santana smiled and shook her head.

"You probably won't." Santana said.

"What causes it?"

"A lot of things. Sometimes the cause is unknown but, being hit there is one of the causes, so, we'll just keep a close eye on it and make sure." Santana said, "It's also a rare form of erectile dysfunction. So, you won't be able to keep an erection for as long as normal."

"San! Stop it!" Brittany whined. Santana smiled softly and pulled Brittany's briefs back up, gently placing the ice bag back.

"Look, if you do get it then we'll go to the doctor immediately but, I don't think you will. I think I just bruised it a little. I don't think I hit you hard enough to cause any bleeding or scar tissue build up inside your penis, okay?" Santana said, bending over and pressing a kiss to her wife's lips, "Now, just relax. I'm gonna make us some hot cocoa and we can watch a movie."

"But, we're on our honeymoon. We're supposed to be having a shit load of sex." Brittany whined.

"I know, baby, but, if your feeling better tomorrow morning, we can totally get it on. But, for right now, I just want you to rest. I don't want to cause any more damage by having sex right now." Santana said. Brittany sighed and nodded,"Okay, what movie do you wanna watch?"

"Um, what movies did we bring?"

"We brought a bunch of Disney movies. What about **Sleeping Beauty**?" Santana asked. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Yay! Aurora rocks!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

On the last morning of the newly weds honeymoon, Brittany shot up in bed, hissing in pain as she got up and walked toward the bathroom. She had a morning erection and had a bad feeling about how what was about to happen was gonna go. She pulled down her sweat pants and looked at the outline of her erection through her briefs. She pulled a face whens she realized that it looked like their was a sock puppet in her underwear. She slowly and gently moved her briefs off and looked at her bent penis in the mirror.

"Baby!" she yelled through the closed bathroom door. A few seconds later, Santana came trodding through the bathroom door. As soon as she saw Brittany's member, her eyes widened and she sighed.

"Okay... Okay, let's go to the ER." Santana said. Brittany pouted and pulled a face.

"Mmkay... Ow! Fuck, balls! It hurts." Brittany said. Santana rested her head in her hands and bit her lip. She looked as though she was about to cry.

"God, I'm so sorry." she said in a shaky tone. Brittany shook her head and carefully brought Santana into her arms.

"Ssh, it's okay." she said softly, "It's okay. This only happened because we jinxed it, that's all. It's okay. Come on, we'll just go to the emergency room and see what we have to do. It's not a big deal."

"Why are you so calm?" Santana asked, wiping the unshed tears from her eyes.

"Because... It's really not that bad." Brittany said, trying not to focus on the pain, "And it's not your fault. We did have sex quite a few times. And, that probably caused more damage."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Brittany said, "So, don't worry about it. Let's just go to the ER and get this treated, okay?"

"Okay." Santana said softly, "Let me just get changed and we can go."

"Yeah, me too." Brittany said, moving out of the bathroom with Santana and toward her suitcase, "Babe, do you think they'll have to perform surgery?"

"I don't know baby." Santana said, "All I know is that your penis.. Looks like something I could hang my umbrella on."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N: ****Sorry to cut it short here, but I thought I'd leave you guys wondering what would happen. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the lack of sex but, it'll come soon. :)**

**Tell me what you thought? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I know, I know, the last chapter was super random but, my brother got Peyronie's disease and, instead of feeling terrible, I laughed. But, I totally shouldn't have. The faces he was making when we went to the doctor was hilarious. Anywho, um, I'm glad most of you enjoyed it.**

**Before I start this chapter, I'd just like to say that, yes, I deleted **_**Fixing Us **_**and I'm sorry to those of you who enjoyed it but, I really didn't have any ideas to continue it. :( I'm working on a G!P Santana story at the moment. I have been since I started writing **_**Stuck, **_**and I'll be posting the first chapter of that as soon as possible. Will also be posting the next chapters of **_**Clumsy Red Shoes **_**and **_**Stuck **_**when I get the chance. **

**Okeyday, enjoy the chapter. :)**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •

**Chapter Nineteen **

"Thank god they didn't have to perform surgery." said Santana as herself and Brittany made their way back to their room at the resort. Brittany had a brown bag in her hand that held her medication. She nodded and stopped outside their room door while Santana unlocked it. She opened the door and walked in with her new wife following, "Okay, take your pills now. I'll get you water." Brittany sighed and sat down. She didn't have an erection anymore but her penis was still bent and it didn't hurt as much as it had when she was erect. She got some pills out and took her glass of water from Santana, taking a sip before throwing the pills into her mouth and swallowing.

"I'm so tired." Brittany said. Santana frowned.

"Baby, we woke up a few hours ago. How are you still tired?" she asked. Brittany leaned her head back and closed her eyes, inhaling a deep breath and sighing.

"Don't know. I just feel drowsy." she said, "It's probably those pills the doctor made me take when we were at the ER." Santana nodded and patted Brittany's thigh.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours." Santana said, standing up and walking over to the bathroom, "I'm just gonna take a bath, okay?"

"Mhmm." Brittany hummed. Santana sighed and closed the bathroom door, beginning to run a bath. Her phone began buzzing and she sighed, turning off the water and picking up her phone, opening the text.

**From Rachel: ****Hey! Listen, I'm sorry to disturb, I know you and Britt are on your honeymoon and are probably doing the dirty at the moment, but, I just wanted to ask how it's going? Reply whenever you read this. Xx **

**To Rachel: ****Don't worry about it, Rach. You're not disturbing anything. I accidentally whacked Britt in her crotch and now she's got Peyronie's disease, so, no dirty doing going on here. The honeymoon's nice, but, I wanna spend time with my wife and she's tired. I don't know, I just feel like we're gonna have to repeat the honeymoon another time. Xx **

Santana sighed and put her phone down on the sink before taking off her clothes and climbing into the bath, sinking in and closing her eyes. She let her thoughts go and wondered what it'd be like when herself and Brittany got home. When the honeymoon was over. What would married life be like? Sure, she knew what it was like to be with Brittany, but, being married was totally different. And they were expecting a baby.

_We're ready _Santana thought, _We're strong together. And we're ready for everything that's coming our way._

Santana's phone buzzed again and she reached over and grabbed it, leaning back into the bath and opening the text.

**From Rachel: ****Sweetie, I'm sorry. That's horrible. Maybe this honeymoon wasn't supposed to be. Brittany loves you, I'm sure she's feeling the exact same way. Just, spend cuddle time with her and when you come back, a few months before you've had your baby, you can go on honeymoon again. **

Santana's eyes widened and she sat up in the bathtub, fiercely texting a reply.

**To Rachel: ****Uh, baby? What baby?**

**From Rachel: ****Santana, I can tell that you're pregnant. Your boobs are bigger and, at the reception of your wedding, you could smell everything. **_**And **_**you threw up that morning. **

Santana sighed and smiled, typing out a reply.

**To Rachel: ****Okay, okay... I'm pregnant. Just, don't tell anyone. Britt and I aren't ready yet. I'm glad you know, Rach. Smarty pants. ;)**

She put her phone down and climbed out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her body and picking up her clothes, opening the door and walking through to the room. Santana put her clothes on the bed and went back into the bathroom to get her phone. She picked it up, made her way back into the room and dropped her towel, changing into sweats. As soon as she'd changed, she glanced over to the couch and noticed that Brittany was fast asleep. Her phone buzzed again and she tore her eyes off her wide and opened the text.

**From Rachel: ****I am so incredibly happy for you and Brittany! Yay! A little baby! I promise I won't say anything. And when you tell everyone else, I'll pretend to be surprised. I'll finally be able to do my surprised face. I've been working on it forever. Anywho, have an amazing rest of your honeymoon and I'll see you girls when you get back. ;) love ya.. Xx **

**To Rachel: ****Perfect Rach. Love ya too. ;)**

Santana sighed and made her way over to the couch after putting her phone down. The two were leaving in the morning and, it's safe to say that their honeymoon was shit. As soon as Santana had covered her wife with a blanket, she made her way over to the nightstand on her side of the bed. She tore a piece of paper off of the mini notepad and quickly scribbled down a note for Brittany in case the blonde woke up and wondered where she was. She'd decided to go and get a massage, seeing as though there was pretty much nothing else to do here but sit and watch Brittany sleep. And as fun as that was, it could get kind of boring.

Santana put the note on the coffee table and left the room, making her way to the spa, phone and key card in hand.

Once she'd gotten to the spa, she asked for a deep tissue massage and waited a while before going in. The massage started and she was beginning to relax, letting her thoughts wander to how it was gonna be once the baby was born.

_**Do I want a boy or a girl? **_She thought as the masseuse kneaded her muscles, _**I don't think I mind, actually. Maybe we should get a puppy?... No, too soon. Maybe when the baby's like, 3. **_

The masseuse began digging into her shoulders, trying his best to loosen the knots that were building up. Santana let out a sigh as the massage started to put her to sleep.

_**I think we should buy a house in Montauk as soon as we get home. **_She thought in her tiredness, _**That way, when the baby comes, we'll already be settled. God, I'm hungry. I want a burger. Yeah, a gigantic bacon cheese burger with tons of fries and mushroom sauce. Oh, god, that sounds amaze.**_

The massage finished off and the masseuse told her that she could take her time in getting dressed and leaving before the door opened and closed. He was gone. Santana lay there for a few more minutes, contemplating going to the steam room.

_**I should probably get back to Britt, **_she thought, _**Or, if I go to the steam room now and go back to the hotel room with a present, maybe she won't be mad that I spent half the day without her... Good idea.**_

With a sigh, Santana sat up, quickly got dressed and made her way to the steam room. Once she was inside, she rested her head against the wooden wall behind her and inhaled deeply through her nose.

Santana was in the steam room for about an hour before she got dressed again and made her way to the gift shop to get something for her wifey. A stuffed bear was the best thing in there and she sighed as she payed for it.

"God," she said as her stomach grumbled, "Food." she said, making her way to a restaurant. She quickly got some food for herself and Brittany and made her way back to the room. Once she was inside, noticing Brittany wasn't on the couch anymore, she put the food down on the coffee table and walked toward the bathroom where she heard singing. She stood outside the door and smiled as her wife sang in the bath.

**"Wise men say... Only fools rush in. **

**But I can't help falling in love with you." **Brittany sang softly as Santana took some time to appreciate the smoothness and softness of the blondes voice. She softly knocked on the door and walked in, smiling widely at the sight of Brittany's one leg hanging over th edge of the bath and the other underneath a pile of bubbles. Brittany's head turned to the side and a smile formed on her lips, "Hey, you.."

"Hey," Santana whispered, walking over to her wife and kneeling down next to the bath, pressing a kiss to Brittany's lips.

"Sorry I haven't been spending much time with you today." Brittany said, lifting her hand out of the tub and stroking Santana's face, letting a few bubbles wet the latina's cheek.

"Mmm, that's okay. If we're being honest, this honeymoon kinda sucks balls." Santana said, "We may have to come again after baby's born."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed, "I think so too."

"Rachel knows." Santana said. Brittany frowned slightly.

"Knows about what?" she asked.

"Baby Poppyseed." Santana said, "Actually Baby Appleseed now." Brittany's eyes widened and she looked slightly frustrated.

"San! You told her without me?" Brittany asked disappointedly.

"No, baby, she figured it out herself." Santana said, dipping her fingertips in the water and letting them dance along Brittany's leg, "You know how Rach is, she's a genius. But, not to worry. I made her promise not to tell." Brittany calmed and rested her body against the tub.

"Awesome." she said, closing her eyes, "How was your massage?"

"Mm, good." Santana said, "I got us food too. I was in serious need of a bacon cheese burger with fries and mushroom sauce so, I got two." Brittany smiled and nodded.

"The cravings are starting." she sang. Santana smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. How's your dick?" she asked.

"It's not as painful as it was this morning but, it's throbbing a little." Brittany said, opening her eyes and sitting up, "Come on. You said burger now I'm hungry." she said, carefully standing up and letting her wife help her out of the bath. She slowly and very carefully changed into sweats after drying herself off and then sat down with Santana to eat. As the two of them ate and watched a movie, Santana realized how domestic the two of them already were.

And, when the two of them were lying in bed talking and laughing, the Latina couldn't help but feel like this was where she belonged.

"So, when you were younger, what was your favorite song?" Santana asked.

"Well, when I was in high school, my nickname was _Poppa Pierce._" Brittany replied, "Because myself and Puckerman were like, top dogs. And because I have a dick, I was a Poppa, you know. So, I had an anthem. _Big Poppa _by Notorious B.I.G. Man, I haven't heard that song in forever." Santana started chuckling.

"Poppa Pierce, huh?" she asked. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Yup!" she said, _"I love it when you call me Big Pop-pa, put ya hands in the air if you'se a true playa. I love it when you call me Big Pop-pa, to the honnies gettin' money playing niggaz like dummies. I love it when you call me Big Pop-pa." _Brittany rapped. Santana laughed and hid her face in her pillow. Brittany shook her head and kissed Santana's head. Once the latina's laughter had calmed she looked at her wife and smiled.

"You want me to call you Big Poppa?" she asked playfully. Brittany's eyebrow raised and she nodded.

"Yeah, baby. When my dick's up and running again, you can call me Big Poppa as much as you want." she said, laying her head on her pillow and tilting it to the side, looking at her wife.

"If I called you Big Poppa during foreplay... Would it turn you on?" Santana asked, watching as the blonde bit her lip and nodded shyly.

"Yeah, I think it would." Brittany said softly. Santana smiled and leaned down to kiss the blonde.

"I will then." Santana said, letting her tan fingertips dance along Brittany's cheek as she stared lovingly into the blonde's eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Brittany asked softly as she stared back just as lovingly as Santana.

"I'm thinking... How lucky I am to have you." Santana said softly, still stroking Brittany's face, "And how happy I am. How happy we're gonna be when we get home. I'm not saying we're not happy now, I mean... When we buy a house in Montauk and, when Baby Appleseed comes.. We're gonna be _so_ happy." Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "I can't wait. And I can't wait to have sex again, good god!" Santana giggled and leaned down again, kissing her wife softly and slowly as her fingers kept moving on the blonde's cheek.

"Mm, me too." Santana mumbled into Brittany's mouth before finishing off the kiss, "It's all gonna start tomorrow... Just not the sex part. We'll have to wait a few weeks for that." Brittany smiled and blinked slowly, keeping her eyes shut for a few minutes, "You tired again, baby?"

"Yeah..." Brittany said, opening her eyes tiredly and smiling at her Latina, "I wanna cuddle."

"Okay. Big spoon or little spoon?" Santana asked.

"I'm Big Poppa. I'm always the big spoon." Brittany said, smiling as Santana rolled over , switched off the lamp and lay down.

"I love you Big Poppa." Santana whispered, snuggling up to Brittany. She felt a soft kiss being pressed to her ear before Brittany's arm snaked it's way under her neck and lay still in front of her.

"I love you too, beautiful."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •

_**On the plane back to New York**_

"Baby, have you taken your pills?" Santana asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah, nausea pills and penis pills. Check." Brittany said making an invisible tick with her finger after buckling up. A man sitting in front of them turned around and looked at Brittany with a face of bewilderment, "Not Viagra! Believe me guy, I can get it up perfectly fine. It's bent because of Peyronie's disease, you got a problem with that?" the man looked shocked but shook his head and turned back around. Santana rolled her eyes and rested her hand on Brittany's thigh, rubbing up and down soothingly.

"Relax. Close your eyes. You want something to drink for when the plane's in the air?" Santana asked. Brittany shook her head.

"No thanks. I'll throw up if I drink or eat anything." she said, closing her eyes and resting her head, "Wake me up when we land?"

"I will." Santana said, "Go to sleep." Brittany nodded and slowly began drifting off.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman and welcome on this flight." said the pilot from the intercom as the plane started moving backwards, pulling out of the spot it was in, "Please be sure to buckle your seatbelts and only remove them when the seatbelt lights turn off." the pilot kept talking and only stopped seconds before take off. As soon as the plane began speeding up, Santana felt Brittany's hand grip hers tightly. She used her free hand to gently rub Brittany's strained one.

"It's okay, we're almost in the air just don't think about what's going on. Think about going to sleep." she whispered into her blonde's ear. Brittany's jaw clenched and she began inhaling rapidly through her nose, "Relax baby, I'm right here. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you, okay?" Brittany nodded as the plane lifted off the ground and took off, "We're in the air now, sweetheart. Everything's okay."

Ever since Brittany was a young girl, she's been afraid of flying. Hates it. Scares the shit out of her. But, somehow, with Santana there, she calmed down a lot faster than she used to.

The plane flew smoothly in the air as Brittany drifted off to sleep while her wife's gentle hands rubbed her thigh. The flight was long and Santana nodded off a few times but, when she woke up the plane had landed and everyone was gathering their things. She turned her head to the side and looked at Brittany who was sleeping. She smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek, gently rousing her from her sleep.

"Wake up baby, we've landed." she said softly, gently moving strands of hair out of Brittany's face. Brittany jolted awake and she looked at the Latina with sleepy eyes.

"What?" she asked tiredly before yawning. Santana giggled.

"We've landed. Come on, let's get our stuff. Rach is probably waiting with Quinn." Santana said, unbuckling her seatbelt and standing up. Brittany unbuckled her seatbelt as well and sleepily stood up, wincing as she did so. Santana looked at Brittany as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, "You okay, sweetie?"

"Uh... Yeah. Just... You know." Brittany said, gesturing to her crotch. Santana could see a slight bulge and pulled a face.

"I'm sorry it hurts so bad, baby." she said, picking up Brittany's bag and handing it to the blonde.

"It's okay. It'll get better." Brittany said, walking down the isle toward the front of the plane with Santana following behind her, "I'm happy to be home though. We can start looking for houses now." she said, putting her arm around Santana's shoulders as they walked off of the plane and through to baggage claim. Santana smiled as they got to baggage claim.

"Yup. I'm excited." she said.

Once they'd gotten their bags they made their way toward where Rachel and Quinn were waiting. As soon as they spotted the couple waiting, they smiled and waved to get their attention. The two girls stood up and Rachel squealed, racing over to the newly weds and pulling the both of them into a bon crushing hug.

"Rach, careful, Britt's sore." Santana said as she hugged Rachel back. Rachel pulled out of the hug and made a face.

"I'm so sorry, B. I completely forgot." she said. Brittany sighed.

"You told her about my bent penis?" Brittany asked Santana with an _are-you-kidding-me _look plastered onto her face.

"You told a random guy on the plane." Santana defended herself.

"He was assuming that I needed viag- You know what? It's fine." Brittany said. Santana smiled and pecked her cheek.

"I'm sorry." she whispered as Quinn let her arm hang loosely over Rachel's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm hungry." Brittany said, pulling Santana into an embrace before the four of them began to walk toward the airport parking lot.

"Okay, we can stop at a drive-thru. What do you want?" Quinn asked.

"Ooh! Burgers!" Santana squealed.

"The cravings are starting." Rachel sang as Quinn walked ahead toward the car. Brittany smiled really wide and pecked Santana's cheek.

"That's what I said!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •

**A/N: ****Sorry was so short. Next one will be longer. I hope you enjoyed it. There will most probably be sexy times in the next chap. **

**Songs:**

**I can't help falling in love with you - Elvis Presley**

**Big Poppa - Notorious B.I.G**

**Go listen to **_**Big Poppa **_**when you get the chance. My fav song ever. Notorious B.I.G is the best rapper that ever walked this planet.**


End file.
